Lirios para el Príncipe
by Lunasirnape
Summary: Lily y Harry sobrevivieron al ataque de Voldemort gracias al sacrificio de James. 15 años después, Lily obtiene el puesto de profesora de Pociones en Hogwarts: tendrá que enfrentarse a sí misma, a su pasado y a las dudas... las que rodean al Príncipe.
1. Prólogo

**Aviso:** Todos los personajes que aparezcan en esta trama – salvo aquellos que fueran de mi propia invención – pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, su legítima creadora.

**Prólogo**

_Valle de Godric. 31 de octubre de 1981 (Halloween)._

Cruzó la calle sigilosamente, mientras el viento barría las hojas caídas a su alrededor. La noche era húmeda, tan solo perturbada por las ocasionales rachas de viento que recorrían el pueblo.

Se detuvo a la altura del seto que rodeaba la casa. Miró por encima de él y pudo verlos tras la ventana: vio a James Potter jugando con su varita, haciendo que brotaran de esta luces de colores para entretener a su hijo, que se hallaba sentado en el suelo frente a él, inmerso en la divertida tarea de atrapar con su manita las brillantes virutas de luz. En ese momento vio entrar a la madre, que le dijo algo a su marido… palabras imperceptibles más allá de la espesa melena pelirroja que le ocultaba la cara.

James recogió al niño del suelo y se lo entregó a su esposa. Acto seguido se levantó, bostezando y desperezándose, dejando la varita olvidada encima del sofá.

Ya había visto suficiente. Era hora de hacerlo. Con una sonrisa satisfecha abrió la verja y la atravesó, de camino a la puerta principal. Sabía que todo terminaría pronto. Ahora que el hechizo que los protegía se había roto – y teniendo en cuenta que al menos uno de ellos no llevaba la varita encima – sería más sencillo. Un trabajo rápido y limpio…

Abrió la puerta de par en par. El ruido alertó a James, que llegó corriendo al vestíbulo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del _Señor Oscuro_ se abrieron como platos, incapaz de creer lo que veía, pero reaccionó rápidamente: corrió hasta las escaleras para detener su avance, al tiempo que avisaba a su esposa:

- ¡Lily, es él, corre! ¡Coge a Harry y corre! ¡Me ocuparé de él!

Voldemort se echó a reír.

- ¿Ocuparte? ¿De mí? ¿Y como piensas hacerlo, Potter? Ni siquiera tienes contigo tu varita – añadió en tono despectivo.

Los labios de James se crisparon en una mueca de impotencia. Sabía que era verdad. No tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad contra su atacante sin su varita. Pero Lily y el niño…

- No permitiré que le hagas daño a mi familia – dijo James, decidido. Se movió hacia la derecha para bloquear del todo el paso hacia las escaleras.

- Que valiente – reconoció el _Señor Oscuro_ – Al final tendré que lamentar matarte – declaró, pero su voz indicaba burla.

- Puedes matarme, si quieres – replicó James – Sé que eso es lo que has venido a hacer, de todas formas… pero no tocarás a Harry. Ni a Lily tampoco.

- ¿Y como piensas detenerme, Potter?

James se irguió.

- Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

Voldemort rió.

- Como quieras – le apuntó con su varita - ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Un destello de luz verde salió de su varita e impactó contra James, derribándolo al instante. El resplandor iluminó el recibidor entero y en el piso de arriba se oyó el grito de una mujer.

Voldemort pasó por encima del cadáver de su enemigo sin dirigirle una sola mirada. Subió por las escaleras, oyendo el ruido que hacia ella mientras intentaba atrincherarse en la habitación. Pobre necia… había cometido un grave error al ser tan confiada, al poner su vida y la de su familia en manos de alguien más y, sobre todo, al no llevar siempre encima su varita.

Y ahora creía que unos cuantos objetos apilados contra la puerta iban a impedirle entrar.

Con un suave movimiento de su varita hizo que se abriera la puerta de golpe y la silla y las cajas que Lily Potter había colocado como barrera de defensa salieron despedidas y se desperdigaron por el suelo del cuarto. La propia mujer lo miró aterrorizada, con el niño en brazos. Rápidamente lo dejó en su cuna y adoptó la misma pose defensiva que su difunto esposo, colocándose frente a la cuna y ocultando así de su vista al bebé, extendiendo los brazos ante él para protegerle.

- No seas absurda – dijo Voldemort - ¿Crees que escondiéndole de mí impedirás que le mate?

- ¡Por favor! – exclamó Lily, mirándole suplicante - ¡Por favor, no lo haga! ¡No mate a Harry! ¡A mí hijo no, se lo ruego!

- Apártate. Te lo diré solo una vez: no te interpongas en mi camino si no quieres que te mate, igual que a tu marido.

Lily sollozó.

- ¡Por favor, tenga piedad! ¡Tenga piedad, se lo suplico!

- ¡Apártate, estúpida!

La hizo a un lado de un empujón, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, lejos de la cuna. Intentó levantarse para lanzarse contra él, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Voldemort había lanzado su maldición contra Harry y Lily gritó, desesperada. Harry se echó a llorar…

Algo salió mal. Lily vio el destello de luz verde golpear a su hijo a la altura de la frente y de pronto algo pasó. Oyó a Voldemort gritar, no sabía si de dolor, de miedo o de furia, o de las tres cosas… y casi al instante sintió que la parte de la casa donde se encontraban se venía abajo.

* * *

Estaba atrapada entre los escombros. Aturdida, todavía sin saber exactamente que había pasado, Lily Potter se removió, palpando esperanzada a su hijo, al que había conseguido salvar del derrumbe en el último momento.

No había señales de Voldemort por los alrededores. No sabía donde estaba ni que había pasado con él. No podía asegurar si estaba muerto o se había ido o si simplemente estaba, como ella, sepultado en algún lugar entre los escombros.

Fuera como fuera, tenía que salir de allí. Y llevarse a Harry. No estaba segura de que estuviesen a salvo.

Trató de moverse y de quitarse de encima algunos escombros, con cuidado, maniobrando con una sola mano para evitar un nuevo derrumbe que pudiera dañarlos a Harry o a ella. El niño continuaba llorando, sangraba allí donde la maldición lo había golpeado…

La maldición. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Harry la había recibido, ella lo había visto claramente, ¿y seguía en pie? ¿Seguía vivo? No era capaz de explicárselo mientras se desviaba de su tarea para limpiarle la sangre de la cara a su hijo, cuidando de no rozarle la herida con la mano sucia para que no corriera peligro de infectarse debido al polvo que los cubría.

¿Adónde habría ido Voldemort? ¿Acaso había muerto? ¿Y por qué había quedado una parte de su casa destruida? ¿Por qué la habitación de Harry se había derrumbado…?

- ¡James! ¡Lily!

El sonido de una voz a lo lejos la paralizó. Era un hombre, lo oyó avanzar sobre los escombros, llamándolos por sus nombres:

- ¡Harry! ¡Lily! ¡James!

Lo reconoció en ese momento y luchó por liberarse de su prisión de escombros.

- ¡Hagrid! ¡Hagrid, estamos aquí! ¡Aquí!

- ¿¡Lily!?

Oyó unos pasos rápidos y al momento siguiente una nube de escombros desaparecía sobre ellos y vio la luz de las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo y que fueron rápidamente eclipsadas por una cara barbuda y extraordinariamente preocupada.

- ¡Lily! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿estás bien?! Espera que te saque de ahí…

- Harry… - murmuró ella, tratando de liberar al niño de entre sus brazos para entregárselo a Hagrid – Coge a Harry…

Hagrid se detuvo solo un momento, impactado, pero en seguida recogió al bebé y tomó aire bruscamente cuando vio la herida sangrante en su frente.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Se ha dado un golpe…?

- Fue él – respondió Lily. Logró volverse y apoyando las manos abiertas en el suelo se impulsó hacia arriba y hacia delante, liberándose hasta la cintura – Él le lanzó la… la maldición. Intentó matarle, pero está vivo. Traté de impedírselo…

- Tranquila – dijo Hagrid, posando una mano sobre su hombro – Vamos, tenemos que sacarte de ahí. Y… creo que debería llevaros a _San Mungo_… ¿James…?

Lily fue incapaz de hablar. Tembló y comenzó a llorar. Viendo las lágrimas que resbalaban por su cara, Hagrid supo exactamente lo que ella no podía decir y emitió un desconsolado gemido. Segundos después masculló un improperio, se limpió de un manotazo las lágrimas incipientes y con expresión triste y decidida encaró a Lily:

- Agárrate a mí – le pidió – Tiraré de ti y te sacaré. Deprisa, antes de que empiecen a llegar los _muggles_.

Lily sorbió con fuerza por la nariz y se agarró a los macizos hombros del guardabosque. Hagrid la rodeó por la cintura con cuidado con un brazo y la arrastró fuera. En apenas unos segundos quedó liberada y él la tendió sobre la hierba, en un lugar seguro, entregándole a su hijo.

- No te preocupes, Lily, estáis vivos. Pronto os pondréis bien… saldréis adelante…

En ese momento oyeron el rugido de un motor y una enorme forma oscura apareció en el cielo. Alzaron la vista y Hagrid se hizo visera con la mano para ver mejor. Identificaron la moto y a su ocupante segundos antes de que este aparcara sobre la hierba del jardín y saltara del vehículo, echando a correr hacia ellos.

- ¡Hagrid! – los alcanzó en pocos segundos y se detuvo jadeante junto al cuerpo de Lily. Se arrodilló a su lado, tembloroso - ¿Lily, estás bien? ¿Y Harry? – tocó al niño con la mano, como para verificar su estado - ¿James? – preguntó, angustiado.

- Sirius… – dijo Hagrid. Su expresión no podía ser más delatora – Lo siento. James no…

Se calló. No podía decirlo en voz alta, ninguno de ellos podía, en ese momento, pero Sirius igualmente comprendió. Su respiración se volvió agitada y la expresión de su rostro cambió, mostrando varias emociones a la vez: desolación, horror y furia. Se levantó enseguida.

- ¿Dónde está él? – inquirió - ¿Adónde ha ido?

Hagrid miró alrededor.

- No lo sé. No parece que esté aquí…

Lily tragó saliva para aclararse la garganta.

- No sé que ha sido de él – dijo – Mató a James. Después trató de matar a Harry y… lo oí gritar y de pronto parecía que la casa iba a derrumbarse. Pude coger a Harry…

Sirius apretó los puños, temblando de pies a cabeza. Miró a Lily y ella pudo ver en sus ojos la tortura que le causaba aquella situación.

Hagrid se levantó también y se inclinó sobre ella para cogerla en brazos. La alzó con delicadeza mientras ella aseguraba su posición y la de su hijo entre los brazos del semigigante.

- Hay que llevarlos a _San Mungo_ – declaró Hagrid – Allí estarán seguros.

- Yo lo haré – dijo Sirius – Usaré mi moto. Tú ve y avisa a Dumbledore. Dile lo que ha pasado.

- La moto no me parece un buen medio…

- No llamará la atención en una calle comercial, Hagrid. Allí no viven _muggles_ – alegó Sirius – Y a esta hora… debemos darnos prisa, haz lo que te digo, por favor. Yo me ocuparé de ellos – se volvió hacia Lily - ¿Crees que podrás montar?

- Creo que si – asintió.

- Bien. Vamos, Hagrid.

Hagrid seguía dudando, pero Lily parecía estar bien, dentro de lo que cabe… Harry no parecía haber sufrido más daño que la profunda brecha que tenía en la frente y que, con los debidos cuidados, pronto dejaría de sangrar.

Y alguien tenía que contárselo a Dumbledore… además…

- Me quedaré y sacaré el cuerpo de James… llévalos lo más rápido que puedas y esperad en el hospital a Dumbledore – le indicó, dejando con cuidado a Lily sobre la moto, delante de Sirius, que acababa de montar y ya estaba arrancando – Cuidaos mucho – concluyó, abrazándoles rápida y torpemente.

- Hagrid, ten cuidado tú también – le pidió Lily, posando una mano sobre su antebrazo a través de la tela del abrigo – Si hay algún peligro, si él… si regresa, vete, ¿de acuerdo? No te quedes aquí, si está en condiciones de hacerte daño…

- No te preocupes por mí – apretó calidamente la mano de ella con la suya y le sonrió a medias – Tenéis que salir adelante. Tú y Harry – palmeó su mano amistosamente, apunto de llorar – Iros ya.

Sirius le dio gas a la moto y pronto se elevaron alto en el cielo. Hagrid los observó mientras se iban, sin impedir a esas alturas que las lágrimas le anegaran los ojos y le corrieran como un torrente por la barba.

Volteó, secándose las lágrimas y echó un vistazo a la habitación derruida y a la casa. Desvió la vista hacia los escombros, preguntándose donde estaría James. Cerró los ojos y decidió que tenía que hacer su trabajo: debía rescatar el cadáver de su amigo e informar al profesor Dumbledore lo antes posible. Por mucho dolor que sintiera, no tenía ni un solo minuto que perder.

* * *

Sirius no tuvo grandes problemas, a la hora de entrar en _San Mungo_. La calle estaba desierta y su moto pasó desapercibida, tal y como le había dicho a Hagrid. Al llegar a la recepción del hospital, la medimaga salió de detrás de su mostrador enseguida y llamó a algunos de sus compañeros cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia ella con Lily y el niño en brazos.

Tras una inspección rigurosa, determinaron que tanto la madre como el bebé no habían sufrido daños de importancia, aunque la cicatriz que quedó en la frente de Harry cuando le curaron la herida seguía llenando de aprehensión a los medimagos; Lily solo había sufrido una fractura de tobillo, causada probablemente durante el derrumbe de la habitación y la caída al jardín desde el segundo piso. El medimago que la atendió limpió sus heridas y reparó la fractura, dejándola como nueva… excepto por la pérdida.

Cuando al fin descansaban ambos en una sala casi vacía de pacientes - ella en una cómoda cama y Harry a su lado, en una cuna – Lily pudo comprender la magnitud de su situación y Sirius hizo todo lo que pudo por consolarla hasta que se quedó dormida, finalmente agotada por el dolor y el llanto. A la mañana siguiente les darían el alta, si todo iba bien… y él sabía que entonces empezaría para ellos la verdadera batalla.

De madrugada, mientras Sirius no paraba de pensar sentado en su silla, junto a la cama de Lily, apareció Dumbledore. Entró en la sala con su habitual porte sereno, pero raudo. Las arrugas en torno a sus ojos y sus labios ligeramente apretados anunciaban su preocupación.

- Sirius, ¿qué tal están? – preguntó, acercándose a la cama.

Sirius se levantó.

- Están bien. Lily solo se rompió un tobillo al caer y Harry… la cicatriz es todo lo que le ha quedado de la única herida que tenía.

Dumbledore se inclinó sobre el bebé dormido y examinó el corte en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente.

- ¿Cómo se lo hizo? – preguntó, rozándolo con los dedos suavemente, con cuidado de no despertar al niño.

- Parece ser que fue una maldición – respondió Sirius – Lily dice que… que Voldemort le lanzó la _maldición asesina_, pero no puede ser cierto – alegó – De ser así, Harry estaría muerto, igual que… - se le quebró la voz – Igual que…

- … James – concluyó Dumbledore, serio. Sirius asintió secamente y desvió la mirada un momento, ocultando el rostro. El anciano suspiró – ¿Lily te ha contado algo más? Quisiera tener todos los detalles posibles de la historia. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, exactamente?

- Lo que nunca debió pasar – dijo Sirius, volviendo a mirarle con los ojos brillantes – Voldemort se presentó hace unas pocas horas en el _Valle de Godric_, en casa de Lily y James. Ha matado a… a James y ha tratado de matar a Harry, pero no ha podido. No sé que ha pasado, Lily no puede explicarlo tampoco: dice que vio como la maldición golpeaba a Harry en la frente y que al momento siguiente oyó a Voldemort gritar y que la habitación se derrumbó…

- ¿Voldemort gritó?

- Si.

- Y la habitación se vino abajo – Sirius asintió – Comprendo.

- ¿Qué es lo que comprende?

- Bueno: la maldición pudo rebotar y eso podría haber causado el derrumbe de la habitación. Tal vez…

- ¿Tal vez qué?

- No podemos estar seguros.

- ¿Pero usted qué es lo que piensa? – lo interrogó Sirius, molesto por el titubeo - Dígalo.

Dumbledore se tomó algo de tiempo antes de hablar:

- Tengo la impresión de que James ha muerto dando la vida por su familia.

- Estoy seguro de ello – coincidió Sirius.

- Y si damos por cierto, por un momento, el hecho de que la maldición realmente impactara en Harry, como dice Lily…

- Pero eso es imposible. Estaría muerto, ya se lo he dicho…

- La muerte de James, entregando su vida para defender a sus seres queridos, ha podido tener repercusiones.

- ¿Reper…? ¿Repercusiones? ¿A qué se refiere?

- Hay hechizos tan antiguos como el mundo, Sirius. Fuentes de poder y de magia – señaló Dumbledore, mirándole significativamente – que son arcaicas y, por ello, poderosas. Muy poderosas… el amor es una de ellas. El amor que James sentía por su hijo y su esposa y que lo llevó a sacrificarse por ellos, para que Voldemort no pudiera hacerles daño. Pudiera ser… que ese tipo de magia haya protegido a Harry y a Lily y que, cuando Voldemort le lanzó la maldición a Harry, esta en efecto rebotara y provocara, no solo el derrumbe, sino… quizás… la desaparición de Lord Voldemort.

- ¿Está diciendo… qué Voldemort puede haber muerto? – preguntó Sirius, incrédulo - ¿Qué después de tanto tiempo, de tantas muertes y desgracias, en solo una noche se ha acabado todo?

- Parece ser que se ha acabado – dijo Dumbledore – Tengo motivos para creer que Voldemort se ha ido… y es probable que tarde en volver… lo cual no quiere decir que algún día no lo haga – añadió.

- Un momento – Sirius lo miró fijamente - ¿De verdad cree usted lo qué está diciéndome?

- Creo que es una posibilidad. Y que no es descabellada. Sé que puede parecer inverosímil, pero no por ello es imposible. Soy consciente de la existencia de los poderes que te he mencionado anteriormente y creo que lo más seguro es que hayan intervenido en esta situación.

Sirius se dejó caer en su silla.

- Increíble. Todo este tiempo luchando contra él y James ha tenido que dar su vida para…

- Su muerte ha sido una desgracia – declaró Dumbledore – Pero ha salvado a la _Comunidad Mágica_, o al menos, nos ha dado un respiro, un largo respiro, si es posible. Y le recordaremos por ello – asintió – Ahora, nuestra tarea más importante será la de cuidar bien de Lily y de Harry.

- Yo me encargaré de eso.

Dumbledore sonrió.

- Lo sé.

- Pueden vivir conmigo, en mi casa de _Londres_ – alegó – Y a ninguno nos falta el oro, así que no tendremos problemas. Ayudaré a Lily a criar a Harry.

- Y lo criarás como si fuera hijo tuyo.

- Por supuesto. Soy su padrino… James así lo habría querido, si hubiera podido prever…

Al ver que se quedaba sin voz, Dumbledore se acercó a él y posó una mano consoladora en su hombro. Sirius fijó la vista en el suelo, mientras su cabeza volvía a ser un hervidero de ideas y pensamientos.

Mientras Dumbledore permanecía a su lado, de pronto Sirius levantó la cabeza, tan rápido como si hubiera tenido en el cuello un resorte.

Se puso en pie.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió Dumbledore, ligeramente sorprendido.

- Tengo que encontrarle – fue lo único que dijo Sirius. Por la expresión de su rostro, ahora parecía furioso – Tengo que encontrar a ese maldito… traidor.

- ¿Traidor? ¿De quién estás hablando?

- De quien ha traicionado a Lily y a James. De quien le ha revelado su paradero a Voldemort, provocando todo lo de esta noche.

- Sirius, Lily y James estaban protegidos por el encantamiento _Fidelio_, como muy bien sabes y solo el _Guardián Secreto_ podría haber revelado su paradero. Según tengo entendido… el _Guardián_ de Lily y James eras tú – declaró, mirándole suspicaz.

Sirius suspiró, abatido.

- Ojalá hubiera sido yo. Habría muerto antes que decirle nada a Voldemort.

Dumbledore pareció quedarse petrificado. Durante un largo minuto no habló y Sirius se sintió obligado a explicárselo:

- Convencí a Lily y a James para que no me hicieran su _Guardián_, en el último momento. Pensé que sería una buena trampa para Voldemort… pero ahora veo que me he equivocado. ¡Prácticamente se los he entregado en bandeja! ¡Maldita sea!

- ¿Quién era su _Guardián Secreto_?

Sirius le dirigió apenas una mirada y respondió:

- Peter Pettigrew.

Dumbledore dejó escapar suavemente el aire de sus pulmones. Sus sospechas de un espía en la _Orden_ acababan de serle confirmadas: lo sospechaba desde hacía meses, pero la prueba era que Sirius, por casualidad, se había topado con él al delegarle su misión, pensando que haría un bien mayor, pero poniendo en peligro sin saberlo a sus amigos.

- Había decidido vigilarle, esta misma noche – rezongó Sirius – Quería estar seguro. Fui a buscarle a su casa, pero no estaba. No había signos de pelea, eso me dio mala espina. Fui a casa de James y me encontré con Hagrid... todo esto es culpa mía – concluyó y sus hombros cayeron.

- No pienses eso – replicó Dumbledore – Tú hiciste lo que creíste más correcto. Intentabas ayudar a tus amigos.

- Pero James está muerto. Y Harry y Lily podrían haber muerto también.

- Si, pero no lo han hecho.

- Han tenido suerte.

- No – Dumbledore negó con la cabeza – Lo que han tenido es a un padre y a un marido que ha dado la vida por ellos, protegiéndolos… igual que pretendías hacer tú – agregó – No sabías que Peter era el espía. En la _Orden_ teníamos sospechas, nada más. Tú solo tratabas de salvarlos.

- Y lo he hecho fatal – declaró Sirius, frunciendo el entrecejo con enojo – Le he dado a ese asqueroso traidor lo que quería, le he servido a Voldemort la vida de mis mejores amigos en bandeja.

- Y podrás resarcirte de tu error, cuidando de Lily y de Harry, de ahora en adelante.

- Ya – resopló Sirius, en su rostro comenzó a formarse una sonrisa que era mitad rabia, mitad socarronería – Pienso cuidarles lo mejor que sepa, pero antes… antes me encargaré de vengar a James.

- Sirius – Dumbledore lo detuvo cuando este echó a andar - ¿Adónde vas?

- ¿Adónde cree que voy? A buscar a Peter y a matarlo. Pagará la vida de James con la suya – gruñó.

- Eso no resolverá nada.

- Para mí si.

- No puedes hacerlo.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No. No seas impulsivo – le recomendó Dumbledore, mirándolo seriamente – Ahora tienes una familia que atender. No les servirás de nada, si te envían a _Azkaban_ por asesinato.

- ¿¡Asesinato!? – bufó Sirius – Justicia, lo llamaría yo.

- La venganza no conduce a nada. Solo conseguirás que Lily y Harry sean más desgraciados de lo que lo son, gracias a Voldemort y a Peter.

- Ese traidor merece la muerte. Es una… rata. Una asquerosa y mentirosa rata de cloaca. Se ha vendido…

- Sirius, por favor. Recapacita – lo agarró por los hombros para detenerlo en su avance – Piensa en Lily y en Harry: ellos no se merecen más sufrimiento. ¿Acaso crees que les divertiría que le mataras? ¿Quieres ver a Harry de visita en _Azkaban_? Porque en nuestra comunidad el asesinato sigue siendo asesinato, no importa quien lo perpetre. Si quieres buscar a Peter y hacer que pague, de acuerdo, pero hazlo de manera que no tengamos que lamentarlo: denunciémoslo y que sea el _Ministerio_ quien lo juzgue y lo condene. Eso es lo que se merece… la muerte solo constituiría un final rápido y fácil para él, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

Sirius se lo quedó mirando durante un largo rato. Dumbledore no lo soltó mientras él cavilaba sobre sus posibilidades y sopesaba las posibles consecuencias de su acción… finalmente, tras una patente lucha interna que se reflejó en su hermoso rostro, Sirius se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla, con un sonoro bufido abatido.

- Usted gana, Dumbledore - gruñó.

- No, con esto ganamos todos – replicó el anciano, mirándolo ahora bondadosamente por encima de sus gafas – Me alegro de que hayas tomado esa decisión. Mañana mismo avisaremos al ministro sobre Peter, aunque desgraciadamente no tenemos pruebas sólidas que le incriminen, es mejor que Cornelius lo sepa para que comiencen a buscarle lo antes posible… ahora mismo deben de estar todos volviéndose locos, en el _Ministerio_. En cuando la noticia de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche les llegue – declaró.

- ¿Y por qué no va usted mismo a avisarles ahora? – lo interrogó Sirius, mirándole desconfiado - Quiere vigilarme, ¿verdad? – se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió con sorna – Tiene miedo de que yo vaya a matar a Peter en cuanto usted se marche.

- Algo así – admitió Dumbledore, sonriéndole a su vez, pero amistosamente – No quiero dar pie a que cometas el mayor error de tu vida.

La sonrisa de Sirius desapareció poco a poco de su rostro, al oír estas palabras y fue reemplazada por una expresión de genuina tristeza y frustración.

- Eso ya lo he hecho, Dumbledore… mi peor error fue confiar en uno de mis mejores amigos.

Dumbledore lo observó, en parte compasivo: sabía lo duro que resultaba para Sirius todo aquello. No solo la muerte de su mejor amigo y el peligro que habían corrido su ahijado y su madre, sino además el hecho de no poder vengarles. Para un hombre leal, impulsivo y rebelde como él, sabía que le había costado la misma vida ir en contra de sus deseos de venganza y quedarse allí, simplemente resignado a pasar la noche en el hospital.


	2. Capítulo 1

**I**

_Hogwarts. Julio de 1996 (Quince años después)._

Lily aguardaba en el despacho del director, sentada en una de las sillas que había colocadas frente al gran escritorio. A su alrededor, los retratos de los antiguos directores de la escuela la observaban con solemnidad y sin perder detalle… debían de sentir mucha curiosidad por su presencia allí.

- Buenas noches. Perdón por el retraso – se oyó la voz de Dumbledore desde la puerta – Estaba ocupado, cuando la profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que estabas aquí – se encaminó hacia el escritorio y lo rodeó, tomando asiento frente a ella - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Va todo bien?

- Si… dentro de lo que cabe – respondió Lily, con gesto adusto – Sirius ya está casi recuperado, le dieron el alta la semana pasada.

- Me alegro – dijo Dumbledore, asintiendo conforme - ¿Y Harry? ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal estáis?

- Bien, bien. ¿Y usted? ¿Qué tal va su mano? – preguntó, observando la extremidad derecha del director con cierta preocupación.

- Bueno – Dumbledore suspiró – Digamos que de momento la soporto – sonrió.

- Debería hacer que un medimago se la revisara – afirmó, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo – No está bien. Parece el tipo de herida que…

Iba a decir _el tipo de herida que causaría una potente y oscura maldición_, pero en ese momento encontró los serenos y penetrantes ojos de Dumbledore fijos en ella y se calló. Suspiró y se miró las manos, antes de alzar la vista de nuevo y cambiar de tema:

- Profesor Dumbledore… he venido aquí para solicitar un puesto de trabajo.

Dumbledore la miró arqueando las cejas.

- ¿Trabajo? – repitió, como si nunca hubiera oído esa palabra – Lily, tú no necesitas trabajo: tienes una más que saneada cuenta en _Gringotts_ y tu negocio de venta de pociones…

- Si, ya lo sé. No se trata de… no se trata de dinero – concluyó – Quiero estar cerca de Harry. Quiero que me de el puesto de profesora de _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_ para poder estar más cerca de mi hijo. Lo he estado pensando mucho después de lo que pasó hace un mes... casi pierdo a Harry, podría haber muerto, _Quien-Usted-Sabe_ podría haberlo matado. Y Sirius…

- Te comprendo – dijo Dumbledore y Lily dejó de hablar, mirándole agradecida – Tus intenciones son las que tendría cualquier madre, en tu situación: todos corrieron grave peligro en el _Ministerio_, pero Harry más que ninguno, por su enfrentamiento con Voldemort – Lily se estremeció imperceptiblemente al oír el nombre – Desgraciadamente, no puedo complacerte. El puesto de profesor de _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_ ya está ocupado.

- ¿Ocupado? – los ojos de la mujer se abrieron - ¿Ya ha encontrado un nuevo profesor?

- Si.

Lily suspiró, abatida.

- Entonces, he llegado tarde…

- … pero aún queda una asignatura libre, que con gusto podrás enseñar, si lo deseas – Dumbledore le sonrió – Pensaba sondear a un antiguo colega para que la impartiera, pero ya que has aparecido tú y estás tan dispuesta…

- ¿Qué asignatura es? – preguntó Lily de inmediato – Si puedo enseñarla no dude que acepto el puesto.

- Lo sé – dijo Dumbledore, asintiendo – La asignatura es _Pociones_.

- ¡_Pociones_! – exclamó Lily, sorprendida – ¿Pero esa no es…? Severus…

- Severus Snape es el nuevo profesor de _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_ – explicó Dumbledore.

Lily no salía de su asombro.

- Pero… pero si… usted nunca ha querido darle el puesto – declaró – Siempre ha pensado que no sería bueno para su… debido a su pasado – concluyó, turbada.

- Así es, estás en lo cierto – concedió Dumbledore – Pero Severus me ha demostrado que es digno del puesto. Por eso se lo he dado. Si deseas impartir su asignatura, es toda tuya, si no… había pensado en Horace Slughorn para el puesto.

Lily se retorció ligeramente las manos, desviando la vista mientras pensaba en el sorprendente cambio que Dumbledore había llevado a cabo en el profesorado. Pero igualmente ella había decidido antes de ir a _Hogwarts_ que ocuparía cualquier puesto disponible en la escuela - aunque fuera como simple ayudante de Filch - para estar cerca de su hijo y protegerlo, si se daba la ocasión… y también había admitido para sí misma el hecho de que, entre otros profesores, tendría que convivir con Severus, su amigo de la infancia con el que había roto lazos en quinto y al que no había visto desde su visita al colegio dos años atrás, cuando les fue permitido a las familias de los campeones visitarlos antes de la tercera prueba del _Torneo de los Tres Magos_.

Pero así y todo ella estaba dispuesta.

- Está bien – dijo, volviendo a mirar al director a la cara – _Pociones_ me viene perfecto.

Dumbledore le sonrió.

- Una alumna tan aventajada como tú, seguro que serás una estupenda profesora.

- Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que sepa.

- Estoy seguro de ello… ¿se lo has dicho ya a Harry y a Sirius?

- No. Pero se lo diré en estos días – prometió – No debería suponerles ningún problema – alegó, levantando delicadamente el mentón – En estos tiempos, Harry necesita más apoyos que nunca cerca de él y Sirius puede apañárselas, para cuando yo me incorpore al trabajo ya estará más que curado de sus heridas.

- Eso esperamos – dijo Dumbledore – Y quédate tranquila, Harry estará seguro en _Hogwarts_… más aún teniéndote a ti cerca.

- Es lo que deseo – declaró Lily. Acto seguido se puso lentamente en pie – No quiero robarle más tiempo: ya le he dicho todo lo que había venido a decir – anunció – Supongo que nos veremos el uno de septiembre.

- Desde luego – asintió Dumbledore, levantándose también – Dale recuerdos a Harry y a Sirius, de mi parte – agregó, viéndola caminar hacia la chimenea y recoger un poco de polvo _Flú_ de la repisa.

- Lo haré… y gracias por el puesto – afirmó, echando el puñado de polvo dentro del hogar y haciendo aparecer unas virulentas llamas color esmeralda.

- Será un placer tenerte como profesora, Lily.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

- Será un placer enseñar en _Hogwarts_.

Y desapareció.

* * *

- ¿¡Vas a ser profesora en _Hogwarts_!? – fue la respuesta de Harry a la noticia, al día siguiente - ¿Por qué?

Lily bajó la taza de café que se estaba tomando y observó a su hijo por encima de la mesa del desayuno. Estaban sentados frente a frente y en estos momentos el muchacho de casi dieciséis años la miraba estupefacto.

- Le pedí a Dumbledore que me diera trabajo en la escuela – le explicó – Quería el puesto de _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_, pero ya estaba ocupado… así que enseñaré _Pociones_.

- ¿_Pociones_? – el rostro extrañado de Sirius emergió sobre su bol de cereales – ¿Pero esa no era la asignatura de Snape?

- Si – suspiró Lily – Severus es el nuevo profesor de _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- ¡Estás de broma!

Lily los miró ligeramente ceñuda a ambos, que habían hablado al mismo tiempo.

- No estoy bromeando – dijo – Dumbledore me lo dijo anoche, cuando fui a verle.

- ¿Y por qué fuiste a verle de noche? – quiso saber Sirius, frunciendo el ceño él también.

- Porque fue cuando tuve un hueco libre – alegó Lily. Y volvió a su café.

Sirius se la quedó mirando, sopesándola. A juzgar por la naturalidad de sus movimientos, Lily trataba de disimular… pero él la conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo y era intuitivo por naturaleza: algo le decía que aquella visita de Lily a Dumbledore había sido nocturna para que ellos no se enteraran hasta que ya estuviera todo hecho… por si le ponían pegas, por supuesto… muy inteligente.

- Bueno – declaró – De todos modos, si eso es lo que has decidido…

- Mamá, ¿por qué quieres dar clases en la escuela? – preguntó Harry, mirándola con fijeza.

Lily le devolvió la mirada y decidió ser sincera. No ganaba nada mintiéndole, aún pudiendo confiar en la discreción de Dumbledore respecto a sus intenciones para solicitar aquel trabajo, tarde o temprano Harry se podía terminar enterando… su hijo no era estúpido.

- Quiero que estemos más cerca – Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza que daba a entender que ya se lo temía – Pasamos separados la mayor parte del año y teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos…

- En _Hogwarts_ estaré bien. Es un lugar seguro.

- Es menos seguro desde que volvió Voldemort – dijo Sirius, ignorando la mueca de Lily – Sobre todo con todos esos hijos de _mortífagos_ que estudian allí… especialmente Draco Malfoy – miró a su ahijado de forma significativa.

- Y siendo tu profesora, podré estar cerca de ti, Harry – añadió su madre – Al menos estaré ahí, por si algo pasa… sabes que las cosas no están yendo bien…

La voz de Lily se apagó y tanto Harry como Sirius miraron hacia otro lado: sabían a que se refería. Todos esas desgracias que sucedían en el mundo de los _muggles_… los actos vandálicos protagonizados por los _mortífagos_ en el oeste del país y los asesinatos recientes de dos miembros de la _Orden_… lo suficiente como para que Lily quisiera tener a su hijo controlado.

- Tienes razón – aceptó Sirius, con gesto adusto – La verdad es que no está el horno para bollos.

- Mamá, siendo así tal vez no deberías… podrías correr peligro, tú también.

Lily lo miró, enarcando las cejas.

- ¿No qué _Hogwarts_ era un lugar seguro?

- Si, pero con todos esos _mortífagos_ en potencia… - miró a Sirius, en busca de apoyo.

- Es una razón para preocuparse – admitió su padrino – Pero estoy seguro de que tu madre sabrá defenderse. Y tendrá a los profesores y al director de su lado, si hace falta.

- Yo soy una bruja adulta, Harry. No creo que se atrevan a hacerme nada.

- Pero Draco Malfoy…

- Si es la mitad de valiente que su padre, se estará quieto – dijo Sirius – Y si no… bueno, tendrá que aceptar las consecuencias.

Lily le dirigió una mirada de soslayo ante su tono críptico y después volvió a enfocar a su hijo.

- No pasará nada, confía en mí. Todo irá bien.

Harry suspiró.

- Los demás van a pensar que me escondo tras mi madre – musitó, haciendo una mueca.

- Pues que piensen lo que les de la real gana – replicó Lily, ceñuda – No son nadie para opinar. Y si alguno cree de verdad eso, entonces es que no tiene ni idea: la situación, lamentablemente, no es como para que te dejemos sin protección.

Harry, incapaz de replicar, bajó la cabeza y continuó tomando su desayuno en silencio. Sirius le imitó y Lily se entretuvo en comerse una tostada, sin decir una sola palabra.

Cuando Remus Lupin entró en la cocina para desayunar, media hora después, el ambiente apenas se había suavizado. Los miró a los tres, extrañado, pues en los casi quince años que llevaba viviendo con ellos – diez como tutor escolar de Harry y el resto como amigo - rara vez los había visto así.

Se preguntó si aquella actitud del trío se debería simplemente al clima general que había reinado en el país durante aquel último mes o a algo más.

* * *

- De manera que le ha dado el puesto – decía McGonagall a varios kilómetros de distancia, en la mesa del desayuno de _Hogwarts_.

- En efecto – asintió Dumbledore – Sus razones son imperiosas… y es tan buena como Slughorn para desempeñar el cargo, así que no vi ningún problema en dárselo.

McGonagall asintió, conforme.

- ¿Se lo ha dicho ya al resto de profesores?

- Estoy dudando sobre si esperar a la próxima reunión – dijo Dumbledore – Será entonces cuando presentemos el programa de estudios de cada asignatura y Lily tendrá que asistir. Ya me puse en contacto con ella para que esté preparada y quedamos en que llegaría el día indicado a las tres en punto, vía chimenea.

- ¿Aparecerá en su despacho?

Dumbledore asintió.

- Va a causar revuelo – vaticinó McGonagall, frunciendo el entrecejo – Quiero decir, no creo que haya nadie que se niegue a su nombramiento, pero… en fin, pienso que más de uno adivinará sus razones.

- Nadie puede reprochárselas – alegó Dumbledore.

- Por supuesto que no. Pero me pregunto si el hecho de que Lily Potter entré a trabajar en la escuela no hará que algunos se vuelvan aprehensivos: podrían interpretarlo como una señal de peligro…

- Estamos en peligro, Minerva – dijo Dumbledore – Y no creo que haya nadie a estas alturas en _Hogwarts_ que no lo sepa. Si algunos profesores creyeran que la contratación de Lily supone que las cosas se están poniendo feas… no es más que la verdad – sentenció.

- Tiene razón – la subdirectora miró ceñuda su plato de huevos revueltos y los mezcló con el bacón usando el tenedor – Estaba pensando... – comenzó.

- Dígame – la instó Dumbledore, viendo que callaba.

McGonagall lo miró.

- No quisiera pecar de indiscreta.

Una sonrisa genuina se extendió por el rostro de Dumbledore.

- Mi querida Minerva, dudo mucho que usted haya sido alguna vez indiscreta – se rió.

La subdirectora le dirigió una mirada severa y continuó hablando:

- ¿Severus sabe lo de Lily? – preguntó - ¿Le ha dicho ya quien va a sustituirle como profesor de _Pociones_? ¿Él se ha mostrado interesado en saberlo?

- De momento no – confesó Dumbledore – Supongo que no debe importarle demasiado: enseñar _Pociones_ nunca le gustó mucho.

- Pero era muy bueno elaborándolas, incluso en sus tiempos de escuela.

- Cierto. Pero todos saben que siempre ha querido el puesto que ostentará ahora.

- Bueno, pero en algún momento deberá enterarse – declaró McGonagall - ¿O piensa esperar a que la vea en la reunión?

Dumbledore sonrió.

- No puedo negar que esa idea me atrae… pero me temo que Severus lo consideraría una grave afrenta – manifestó – Así que no. Supongo que tendré que hablar con él antes de la reunión. Buscaré un hueco para decírselo…

- ¿Decirme qué, señor director?

Oyeron una voz suave a sus espaldas y los dos se volvieron. El profesor Snape estaba de pie detrás de ellos, observándoles a uno y a otro con serena expectación.

- Ah, Severus – dijo Dumbledore – Siéntese a desayunar. Precisamente estábamos hablando de usted.

- Lo sé, les he oído – replicó el profesor.

- ¿Ha escuchado la conversación entera? – quiso saber el director, mirándole en parte con suspicacia.

- No, señor. Normalmente no considero interesantes las conversaciones de mis colegas… con el debido respeto.

McGonagall apretó los labios. Nunca le había gustado la ironía de Snape y en ese momento no fue una excepción. Molesta, se echó más sal en el plato y adoptó un tono neutral al hablar:

- El profesor Dumbledore y yo estábamos charlando sobre la nueva profesora de _Pociones_.

- Oh, ¿ya me han encontrado un sustituto? – tomó asiento junto a ellos y comenzó a servirse el desayuno en su plato como si nada.

- Si, Severus. Ella misma se ofreció para el puesto – comunicó Dumbledore.

- ¿Ella? ¿Es una mujer? Creí que iba usted a reclutar al profesor Slughorn, señor.

- Iba, si, en efecto – asintió el director – Pero Lily se me adelantó y solicitó el puesto en persona, hace días.

- ¿Lily? – la expresión en el rostro de Snape pareció quedarse congelada - ¿Qué Lily?

- Lily Potter, por supuesto – contestó la profesora McGonagall – Habló con el director para que le diera el puesto de _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_, pero usted ya se va a encargar de enseñar esa asignatura… así que Dumbledore le dio la única vacante que quedaba.

- _Pociones_ – murmuró Snape, como si hubiera sido un improperio.

- Si.

- Confío en que realizará una gran labor – dijo Dumbledore – Es casi tan buena como Slughorn.

- Si, señor. Es buena.

Como pasados unos minutos nadie dijo nada más, la conversación concluyó en ese punto. Los tres volvieron a sus respectivos desayunos, sin atender a nada más. Dumbledore meditaba en silencio y McGonagall se perdió pronto en sus propios pensamientos.

Snape le echó un vistazo a su plato de gachas y a las tostadas con mantequilla que había a su lado, todo ello coronado por un largo vaso de zumo frío de calabaza… de repente había perdido todo el apetito.


	3. Capítulo 2

**II**

- Me gustaría que tuvieras cuidado.

Lily guardó en su baúl la túnica limpia que acababa de doblar y se volvió para mirar a Sirius. Su hermoso rostro, más delgado ahora y castigado en cierto modo por las desgracias vividas, la observaba con preocupación… para intentar tranquilizarlo le sonrió.

- No tienes de que preocuparte – declaró – Estaré bien.

- Sabemos que estarás segura – dijo la voz ronca de Remus Lupin, que se encontraba de pie junto a su amigo en la habitación – Pero aún así nos gustaría que fueras precavida: _Hogwarts_ es seguro, pero no tanto como antes teniendo tantos hijos de _mortífagos_ estudiando en su interior.

- Ninguno de esos chicos puede hacerme nada.

- Lily, no seas ingenua – intervino Sirius, mirándola con seriedad – ¿Crees que esos chicos no saben más de _Artes Oscuras_ que lo que dan a entender? Vamos, sus padres son _mortífagos_: seguro que les han enseñado algo… sobre todo ahora, que Voldemort ha vuelto.

- Soy consciente de ello – replicó Lily.

- El más peligroso es Draco Malfoy – añadió Lupin – Harry contribuyó a que su padre fuera a la cárcel, o al menos él lo ve así y eso es peligroso. Y si las sospechas de Harry son correctas…

Sirius resopló.

- Vamos, Remus, no tenemos pruebas de que Malfoy hijo sea un _mortífago_. Lo que Harry vio no es concluyente. Además, no debió desaparecer con Ron y Hermione bajo la capa. Les dio un buen susto a Molly y a Hagrid… por no mencionar a todos los demás.

- Harry se arriesgó demasiado – coincidió Lily, apretando los labios ante el recuerdo de lo que le había contado su hijo sobre su reciente espada en el callejón _Diagon_ – Pero no podemos descartar su idea sin más, si queréis mi opinión: _Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis_…

- Voldemort no aceptaría niños en sus filas, Lily. ¿De qué le vale?

- El padre de Malfoy le ha fallado – declaró Lupin, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al pensar – Y si hubiera admitido a Draco para castigar a Lucius…

- Te digo lo mismo: ¿para qué? Lucius se sentiría seguramente orgulloso de que su hijo ingresara en los _mortífagos_ y sirviese a su señor. ¿Qué clase de castigo sería ese?

- No tiene por qué sentirse orgulloso – replicó Lily – Él sabe lo peligroso que es. Y si es cierto que _Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis_ ha reclutado a Draco, yo estaría asustada, si fuera Lucius… él no perdona. Así que, ¿quién sabe con qué propósito ha podido aceptar al chico entre los suyos…?

- Si es que lo ha aceptado – dijo Sirius, escéptico – La verdad es que yo creo que Draco simplemente estaba siguiendo los pasos naturales de su padre, relacionándose con gente como Borgin. Y es cierto que el hecho de que comprara allí es sospechoso…

- Harry dijo que, por lo que pudo oír, le dio la impresión de que Draco quería que Borgin le ayudara a reparar algo y que le guardara no sé que cosa.

- Ajá – dijo Sirius, asintiendo - ¿Y desde cuando eso significa que alguien sea _mortífago_?

- Lo amenazó con acudir a su Amo… - comenzó Lily.

- Como haría cualquier crío de su edad: sabe que el nombre de Voldemort inspira miedo, incluso entre sus partidarios. Es lógico que trate de usarlo para conseguir sus fines.

- Si, ¿pero cual es su fin? – preguntó Lupin, preocupado – No lo sabemos. Y estoy de acuerdo en que es demasiado joven y en que hasta ahora no habíamos tenido noticias de que a ningún menor de edad lo hubiera añadido a sus filas, excepto…

- Deja a Regulus fuera de esto – lo cortó Sirius, adivinando por donde quería ir su amigo – Está muerto.

- Se unió a los _mortífagos_ cuando aún era menor de edad – le recordó Lily, con cautela – Y fue aceptado.

- Eran otros tiempos. Voldemort estaba empezando, supongo que necesitaba todos los seguidores que pudiera reclutar…

- Todos los que le resultaran útiles – concluyó Lily – Y no le importaba la edad. ¿Qué te hace pensar qué ahora le importa? Vamos, todos en esta habitación sabemos que no tiene escrúpulos: si Draco le sirve para algo, lo utilizará… aunque solo sea para castigar a su padre, por fallarle en el _Ministerio_.

Se hizo el silencio. Los tres permanecieron mirándose los unos a los otros y finalmente Lupin rompió el hielo y habló, lanzando un suspiro:

- Tienes razón.

- Ándate con cuidado con él, entonces – le recomendó Sirius – Ningún Malfoy es trigo limpio y si Draco en verdad se ha convertido en _mortífago_, cosa que dudo...

- Tendré cuidado - prometió Lily – Y me ocuparé de que Harry lo tenga también: él y ese chico son enemigos...

Se oyó un golpe suave en la puerta. Esta se abrió lentamente y reveló la alta figura de Tonks, ataviada con una túnica de color violeta que no combinaba en absoluto con el tono marrón tierra de su pelo.

- Hola, Dora – la saludó Lily, yendo hacia ella mientras Sirius permanecía en su lugar y Lupin le daba la espalda a la puerta y caminaba hasta la ventana, donde se detuvo distraídamente a mirar - ¿Qué tal? ¿Te quedas a cenar?

- Si… bueno… - la chica tragó saliva – No he podido zafarme de la invitación de Molly – declaró, ante la sonrisa comprensiva de Lily – Y, por cierto, Molly dice que la cena ya está servida, que bajéis a comer.

- De acuerdo – se volvió hacia los dos hombres – Id vosotros bajando, yo termino de hacer el equipaje y enseguida bajo.

- Te ayudaré – se apresuró a decir Tonks, adentrándose rauda en la habitación mientras los otros salían, sin apenas cruzar una mirada con ellos.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia el baúl de Lily y comenzaron a doblar las pocas túnicas que quedaban. Lily observaba a Tonks de vez en cuando de reojo, observando su expresión triste y su falta de palabra, cuando lo usual era disfrutar de sus bromas y de sus divertidas metamorfosis, sobre todo a la hora de la comida… pero hacía algunos meses que Dora no era la chispeante bruja de antes. Algo le pasaba.

Lily suspiró para sí misma, rogando porque el problema de Tonks, fuera cual fuera, se arreglara pronto.

* * *

El viaje a _Hogwarts_ al día siguiente transcurrió tranquilo. En _La Madriguera_, el clima de traslado, que usualmente solía ser caótico, esa mañana fue sosegado: todos estaban listos, con sus baúles en la puerta, cuando llegaron los coches del _Ministerio_ a recogerlos; dos aurores los escoltaron en _King´s Cross_ hasta que pudieron atravesar en pequeños grupos la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez… y si no fuera por algunos sucesos que se dieron en el tren, el viaje habría pasado sin pena ni gloria.

Lily observó contenta como dos de los amigos de su hijo, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood, se les unieron en el compartimento cuando el tren apenas había partido; asistió asombrada a la petición que una chica de cuarto llamada Romilda Vane le hizo a su hijo, para que se uniera a ella y a sus amigas – que la esperaban tras la puerta, entre risitas nerviosas - en su compartimento. Se alegró de que Harry la rechazará educada pero firmemente y sonrió al comprobar el atractivo que ostentaba el muchacho a sus dieciséis años, algo que le recordó involuntariamente a James, que siempre había tenido bastante éxito con las chicas debido a sus cualidades… el recuerdo la hizo sentir una nostalgia que no estaba preparada para rememorar y decidió apartarlo de su mente lo más rápido posible.

Cuando el tren estaba próximo a su destino sintió la necesidad de ir al baño y dejó a su hijo en compañía de sus amigos. Al llegar a _Hogsmeade_ pensó que habría bajado, pero al regresar al compartimento para recoger su baúl comprobó que las pertenencias de Harry estaban todavía allí, no así las de Neville y Luna, que como era evidente ya habrían bajado del tren.

Sintió que algo iba mal. Aquello no cuadraba con lo que habría sido lógico y eso la puso nerviosa. Abandonó su equipaje y se dirigió presurosa en búsqueda de su hijo, pensando que debía darse prisa, no solo para encontrar a Harry por si le hubiera pasado algo, sino además porque el expreso no tardaría demasiado en partir de vuelta a _Londres_ y ambos debían estar en _Hogwarts_ cuando eso pasara.

Miró dentro al pasar por delante de cada compartimento, encontrando que tanto sus ocupantes como los equipajes de estos habían desaparecido.

_¿Dónde estás, Harry?_

Finalmente llegó hasta un compartimento que estaba cerca de una de las salidas del tren. A diferencia de los demás, este tenía las persianas corridas. Cautelosa, Lily se acercó y comprobó que la puerta estaba cerrada, pero no sellada ni nada por el estilo, así que la abrió, extremando el cuidado. Aparentemente estaba vacío, sin equipajes y estaba a punto de decidir si entraba o no – pues lo de las persianas podría ser simplemente que sus ocupantes las hubieran bajado sin más, por ninguna razón sospechosa – cuando de pronto oyó una voz a su lado.

- Lily.

Se volvió para mirar a la mujer que le hablaba.

- ¡Dora!

- No habéis bajado del tren, ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó, reuniéndose con ella frente al compartimento.

- No encuentro a Harry – declaró Lily, angustiada – Fui al baño antes de que el tren parara y lo dejé en nuestro compartimento, con Neville y Luna, pero cuando volví para recoger mis cosas ya no estaban…

- Neville y Luna están en el andén. Me acaban de avisar de que Harry no ha vuelto a su compartimento.

- ¿Vuelto? O sea, que se fue. ¿Dónde está? ¿Te han dicho algo?

- Ninguno de los dos sabe adónde fue. Solo parece ser que salió después de que Malfoy y su grupo pasaran por delante del compartimento…

- ¡Malfoy! Tenemos que encontrarle, Dora. Si ha ido tras él y le ha hecho algo…

- Tranquila, ¿le has buscado por todo el tren?

- Si – asintió Lily – En todos los compartimentos…

- ¿Por qué está este con las persianas bajadas? – preguntó Tonks, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el compartimento frente al que se encontraban.

- No lo sé, supongo que los alumnos que iban dentro las bajarían. No hay nadie, ni maletas…

- Vamos a comprobarlo – dijo Tonks y acto seguido apuntó su varita hacia el interior - ¡_Homenum Revelio_!

Lily ahogó una exclamación. Allí estaba su hijo, bajo su capa invisible, encogido en el suelo de forma extraña.

Tonks se apresuró a quitarle la capa de encima.

- ¿Qué hay, Harry?

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! – exclamó Lily, enfadada - ¿Qué haces así? Seguiste a Malfoy, ¿verdad? ¡Mira lo qué has conseguido! – lo reprendió, mientras Tonks deshacía el hechizo de petrificación que mantenía a su hijo pegado al suelo en semejante postura ridícula – Esto te lo ha hecho él, ¿no? Y mira como te ha dejado la nariz – sacó su varita y le apuntó – ¡_Episkey_!

La sangre que corría por el rostro de Harry desde su nariz rota hasta su boca se detuvo. El encantamiento también reparó la fractura y el chico aprovechó para limpiarse con la mano los restos de sangre mientras su madre cogía la capa de manos de Tonks y lo agarraba férreamente por el cogote para sacarlo de allí.

- Ya hablaremos tú y yo cuando termine el banquete – declaró, furiosa – Tenías que quedarte en el compartimento, Harry. Tendrías que haber bajado con Neville y Luna. ¿Por qué le seguiste a él? Le seguiste, ¿verdad? – lo miró acusadoramente.

- Quería averiguar que tramaba – replicó Harry, enfadado por la humillación que acababa de sufrir a manos de su enemigo y el espectáculo penoso que había ofrecido a ojos de Tonks y de su madre – Le oí hablar con sus amigos y se me ocurrió espiarle en su compartimento: he averiguado que alguien le ha encargado una misión… y que Draco piensa que tal vez el próximo año no asista a la escuela, por Voldemort… creo que eso confirma mi sospecha de que es un _mortífago_. ¿Por qué otra razón si no…?

- Te has jugado el tipo – le dijo Tonks, entre el horror y la admiración – Pero no deberías haberlo hecho. ¿Cómo te descubrió?

- Se percató de mi presencia – dijo Harry, huraño – Vio una de mis zapatillas cuando me escondí en el compartimento de equipajes y luego me oyó gritar cuando Goyle me golpeó sin querer con su baúl, al cogerlo para bajar del tren…

- Estás loco – lo reprendió su madre – Cometiste una imprudencia, Harry. Y mira como has acabado.

- No lo regañes más, Lily – dijo Tonks, comprensiva – Seguro que ya ha aprendido la lección: no debes hacer todo lo que se te pase por la cabeza, Harry, por muy buena idea que te parezca… y, sobre todo, nunca subestimes a un enemigo. Especialmente, a un Malfoy.

- Tranquila, Tonks. No volverá a repetirse – aseguró Harry, ceñudo.

- Desde luego que no – coincidió la voz enojada de su madre a sus espaldas.

Tuvieron que bajar del tren de un salto, pues este ya se había puesto en marcha cuando llegaron a la salida. Tuvieron el tiempo justo para saltar, antes de que el expreso doblara una esquina y se perdiera de vista.

- Bueno – dijo Tonks – Ahora tendremos que caminar hasta _Hogwarts_. Pero primero enviaré un _Patronus_ al castillo, para que sepan que hemos llegado – realizó un moviendo con su varita y una enorme criatura de cuatro patas sin identificar surgió de ella y se perdió en la oscuridad - Vamos.

Se pusieron en marcha, recorriendo el camino que llevaba desde la solitaria estación de _Hogsmeade_ hacia la escuela.

- Tonks, ¿cómo es qué estabas en el tren? – preguntó Harry unos metros más adelante, curioso.

- Oh, me estoy quedando en el pueblo. Como protección extra para la escuela.

- ¿Tú sola?

- No. Proudfoot, Savage y Dawlish trabajan conmigo.

- ¿Dawlish? – inquirió Harry, sorprendido - ¿El auror al que Dumbledore aturdió el año pasado?

- Si. Ahora está de nuestro lado.

Siguieron andando. Harry nunca había pensando en lo lejos que estaba _Hogwarts_ de la estación de _Hogsmeade_: siempre había hecho aquel viaje en carruaje y al parecer eso le había hecho apreciar pésimamente las distancias. Cuando al fin alcanzaron la verja de entrada de la escuela jadeaba, tenía frío y estaba hambriento. A su lado oía a Tonks y a su madre.

Harry empujó con la mano la verja y comprobó sorprendido que había sido asegurada con cadenas.

- ¡_Alohomora_! – intentó, sin éxito.

- Ese hechizo no sirve con estas – explicó Tonks – El propio Dumbledore las hechizó. Y hay encantamientos anti-intrusos en todos los muros – declaró, viendo como el muchacho dirigía su mirada hacia las altas paredes de piedra que tenían a ambos lados, como si estudiara escalar alguna de ellas – La seguridad se ha reforzado mucho, este verano.

Harry dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones.

- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Tendremos que dormir aquí fuera y esperar hasta mañana, para que nos abran?

- Claro que no – dijo su madre – Mira, alguien viene a buscarnos.

Lily señaló hacia los terrenos, más allá de la verja y los tres vieron como un farol se les aproximaba en la noche. Harry estaba tan contento de verlo aparecer que no le importó que se pudiera tratar de Filch. A esas alturas, mientras pudiera entrar en la escuela y asistir al banquete como el resto de sus compañeros, no le importaba soportar las quejas ni las amenazas del celador, aunque los atormentara durante todo el camino…

Pero no era Filch el que había ido a recogerlos. Cuando estuvo más cerca Harry se percató del grasiento pelo negro y la cara cetrina. Y al levantar el farol a la altura de su cara, se revelaron los ojos negros como el carbón, brillantes bajo la única luz que sobrevivía en la noche.

- Severus… - oyó susurrar con voz sorprendida a su madre tras él y se volvió para mirarla, extrañado al encontrarla envarada y ligeramente pálida mientras miraba fijamente a su profesor.

- Creí que Hagrid acudiría a mi llamada – dijo Tonks, mientras Snape golpeaba con su varita las cadenas para abrir la verja.

- Hagrid llega tarde al banquete, así que he salido yo. ¿Todo bien? – preguntó, mirándoles. Sus ojos parecían beberse cada detalle de la escena, como si buscaran algo.

- Si, todo perfecto – contestó Tonks – Por desgracia, Harry tuvo un accidente y no pudimos bajar a tiempo de tren.

- ¿En serio? – miró a Harry fija e inquisitivamente. Harry se irguió para demostrarle que no lo intimidaba.

- ¿Nos dejas pasar, Severus?

La cabeza de Snape se movió como un resorte, al sonido de aquella voz. Sus ojos negros se posaron enseguida sobre la figura de Lily Potter: alta, erguida y pelirroja ante él, enfocándole con todo el valor que pudo reunir a través de sus almendrados ojos verdes.

Snape tragó saliva.

- Si, claro – dijo, con voz suave y se apartó.

Había algo raro en todo aquello. Harry lo notó enseguida: tanto Tonks como él miraron con cierta extrañeza al profesor, Tonks incluso le dirigió una segunda mirada de sorpresa, antes de despedirse definitivamente de ellos y regresar al pueblo.

Su madre, Snape y él, caminaron tranquilamente y en silencio hacia el castillo. El ambiente entre ellos no era normal. Demasiado silencio. Y las poses de su madre y de Snape, que caminaban cada uno a un lado de su persona, separados convenientemente de él, como si no quisieran acercarse demasiado, le resultaban más que curiosas, inverosímiles. ¿Por qué se comportaban así? ¿Por qué su madre de repente había vuelto a perder la palabra? ¿Y por qué Snape parecía igualmente mudo? Espió al profesor por el rabillo del ojo y lo sorprendió dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a su madre. Mirada que suspendió en el acto, en cuanto descubrió que Harry lo había pillado… pero antes de que el enojo hiciera destellar los ojos del hombre, el muchacho ya había captado algo. Algo curioso y, de ser verdad, sorprendente: ¿acaso había percibido un brillo de timidez en los ojos de su maestro cuando este había enfocado a su madre? ¿Qué querría decir aquello?


	4. Capítulo 3

**III**

Lily se levantó aquella mañana – la de su primer día como profesora en _Hogwarts_ - temprano. Se duchó, se vistió y en ese momento se encontraba frente al espejo, entretenida en peinarse y perdida en sus pensamientos.

Aún le duraban los efectos de su encuentro de la noche anterior con Snape: había aguardado con nerviosismo aquel momento durante las semanas previas a su viaje a la escuela. Y a pesar de haberle visto antes, en la reunión de profesores donde Dumbledore la presentó oficialmente al resto de sus compañeros, había seguido consternada ante la idea de encontrarse con él.

_Es inaudito_ – pensó, mirándose en el espejo – _Los dos nos hemos comportado como adultos, al fin y al cabo. ¿Por qué tendría que temerle? ¿A Severus?_

Pero aún así tenía sus razones: durante seis años, en un período que abarcaba parte de su infancia y adolescencia, Snape y ella habían sido amigos. Buenos amigos. No les había importado a ninguno de los dos el hecho de que las casas a las que cada uno pertenecía – Severus a _Slytherin_ y ella misma a _Gryffindor_ – fueran enemigas acérrimas. Habían sabido conducir su amistad pese a las protestas, las críticas y la estupefacción de sus compañeros de casa, hasta que…

Ahí estaba el escollo. Se dio cuenta: conforme habían ido creciendo, ella y Sev, cada uno fue tomando su propio camino. Severus se había inclinado definitivamente hacia las _Artes Oscuras_, gusto que había cultivado durante toda su vida, al parecer y que había terminado por ocasionar la ruptura de sus relaciones… el día en que Sev la llamó _sangre-sucia_ en los terrenos, delante de media escuela, había sido uno de los más amargos de su vida. Ese día descubrió la verdad. La inevitable e irrevocable verdad: que no podía seguir junto a Severus, que él ya había escogido, que su camino y el de ella estaban destinados a ser senderos separados.

Aquel día sintió algo más que furia y decepción, también sintió tristeza, desolación ante la idea, pero aún así sabía que debía hacerlo. Nunca podría continuar siendo amiga de Severus, en esas condiciones. Ella aborrecía las _Artes Oscuras_ y él las amaba… hasta el punto de desconocerla e insultarla, igual que insultaba a todos los que eran como ella: los nacidos de _muggle_. Le quedó claro que no debía esperar de él ningún trato de favor, por le mero hecho de ser amigos.

Pasado un tiempo, no se sorprendió al saber que finalmente Severus y sus amigos habían terminado siendo _mortífagos_. Ella ya se lo temía. Llevaba años sabiéndolo, en su interior. No había otro destino, para los que sentían como Sev: para los que odiaban a los _sangre-sucia_ y defendían el uso y el conocimiento de las _Artes Oscuras_… pero eso no había evitado que se sintiera en cierto modo derruida. Conocía todos los defectos de Snape, pero también había tenido la fortuna de conocer sus cualidades: Severus no era solo un muchacho huraño, cruel y vengativo. No era el adulador de profesores, ruin y _Slytherin,_ que la mayoría de los alumnos de la escuela pensaban. Era más que eso… poseía una inteligencia innovadora y brillante, tenía inventiva e intuición, era tímido y, en ocasiones… hasta dulce. Sabía ser amable y no solo como método para alcanzar sus fines. Ella habría llorado y pasado por momentos amargos a causa de Snape, pero también se había reído con él, habían compartido gratos instantes juntos y se atrevería a decir que incluso habían sido felices. Al menos ella lo había sido y creía que él también.

Severus había formado parte de su mundo. Una parte muy querida, interesante y feliz… al menos, hasta que todo terminó.

_Y ahora_ – pensó - _¿Qué clase de hombre es?_

Las cosas habían cambiado tanto para ellos – y entre ellos mismos – que ya no lo sabía. Habría podido responder a esa pregunta con los ojos cerrados si se la hubieran hecho hace años, pero a esas alturas sabía que no estaba cualificada para contestarla: Sev ya no era el adolescente de quince años con el que ella había cortado lazos, ni tampoco era el niño de nueve al que había conocido por primera vez en compañía de su hermana, en un parque de juegos cercano a su casa. Ahora era un hombre adulto de treinta y seis. Un hombre que había sobrevivido a la guerra y a las desgracias, igual que ella. Ambos habían madurado. Y aunque tal vez no en lo esencial, estaba claro que todo eso en alguna medida les había hecho cambiar.

¿Cómo enfrentarse a él, después de todo lo pasado? Severus tampoco le había dado pistas: en los escasos dos encuentros que habían mantenido él se había mostrado retraído y cortés y eso era todo. No había apreciado signos de hostilidad por su parte, pero igualmente eso la desconcertaba: no es que esperara que Sev se le lanzase al cuello nada más verla, ya fuera para abrazarla o para estrangularla, pero…

_Es extraño. Después de todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros… es raro volverle a ver. Y será raro convivir con él de nuevo en Hogwarts_.

Pero Dumbledore le había dado su apoyo al profesor. Siempre les decía a todos que confiaba en él, que Severus ya había pagado su deuda y que estaba de su lado… incluso lo había defendido con su testimonio en el juicio al que lo sometieron tras la caída y desaparición de Voldemort. Lily recordaba haberse acercado a Dumbledore, segundos antes de que este abandonara la sala del tribunal, para preguntarle si todo lo que había dicho era verdad, si era cierto que Severus había sido su espía y que se había cambiado de bando en el último momento. Ante la respuesta afirmativa del director, trató de sonsacarle los motivos de Sev para dar ese paso… pero Dumbledore no le había contestado, se había limitado a decir que ese era un asunto entre él y Severus y que ella no debía preocuparse por nada más… pero una parte de sí misma se desesperaba por saber la verdad y había intentado hablar con el propio Severus, pero él ya se había ido cuando salió a buscarlo y ella había tenido que luchar consigo misma durante trece años, antes de reunir el valor necesario y tener la ocasión de hablar con su antiguo amigo.

Las respuestas de Sev a sus preguntas, en ese momento, no habían sido del todo concluyentes, pero mirándole a los ojos había llegado a la conclusión de que decía la verdad… aunque algo escondía. No sabía que era, pero estaba segura de que Snape le ocultaba algo. No solo a ella, por supuesto, si no a todos. A veces eso la reconcomía y la hacía dudar: sabía que nadie había abandonado el bando de los _mortífagos_ de rositas y no solo porque se corría el peligro de ser asesinado si se intentaba siquiera, sino porque alguien como Snape, que siempre había estado ligado con amor a las _Artes Oscuras, _que poseía las ideas y los prejuicios propios de los magos oscuros y que desde muy joven había decidido lo que quería ser - un partidario y sirviente de _Quien-Todos-Sabían_ - no iba a cambiar de un día para otro. Le había conocido lo suficiente como para saber que era firme en sus ideas y, por lo tanto, ¿qué lo habría hecho cambiar? ¿Sería solo una táctica? ¿Podría Severus haber engañado a Dumbledore, fingiendo arrepentimiento, para convertirse en espía de su señor dentro de la _Orden_ y, de paso, se había aprovechado de eso para que el director lo salvara de ir a la cárcel en el juicio posterior?

Pero el espía en la _Orden_ bajo el mandato de Voldemort era Peter, no Severus. El propio _Colagusano_ lo había confesado delante de Sirius, Remus, Harry y sus amigos, en la _Casa de los Gritos_ de _Hogsmeade_, hacía ya tres años. Acorralado por sus dos amigos de juventud, Peter lo había confesado todo y habría sido encarcelado en _Azkaban_ gracias a ese testimonio si no se hubiera escapado, aprovechando la transformación de Lupin en licántropo, acaecida en cuanto salieron por el pasadizo bajo el sauce… el año de pesquisas de Sirius, que había comenzado al ver la foto que ilustraba la noticia del premio otorgado a los Weasley en _El Profeta_, se había venido abajo en ese momento. De nada le había servido hospedarse de incógnito en _Hogsmeade_ bajo su forma de _animago_ y tratar así de atrapar por todos los medios a su alcance a esa rata traidora que se hacía pasar por _Scabbers_, la aparentemente inocente e inútil mascota de Ron.

Sin embargo y aunque eso dejaba libre de sospechas a Severus, seguía sin responder a las cuestiones cruciales: ¿por qué se había cambiado de bando Snape? ¿Era sincero su cambio? ¿Y su lealtad? ¿Qué clase de persona era en la actualidad? ¿Un ogro odioso, amargado y alguien de dudosa honestidad, como pensaban su hijo y Sirius, o simplemente un hombre normal, que había sobrevivido a muchas desgracias a lo largo de su vida? ¿Seguiría guardando en su interior al menos parte de la bondad que ella había conocido en el pasado?

Todas aquellas ideas le hacían hervir el cerebro y la multitud de posibles respuestas que podrían encarar su interrogatorio no ayudaban. Ella ya había tratado antes de obtener la verdad de labios de Sev y no había tenido éxito: él se había mostrado lacónico y reservado, casi como cohibido, aunque rara vez le había visto así y eso la turbaba.

¿Qué demonios era lo que Sev ocultaba?

* * *

Snape bajó esa mañana a desayunar tan tarde como pudo: no quería ver a Lily Potter de nuevo y por eso había retrasado el momento tanto como le había resultado posible, a la espera de que cuando él llegara al comedor, dispuesto a tomar un desayuno rápido antes de ir a impartir su primera clase del curso, ella ya hubiera abandonado la estancia.

Pero no tuvo suerte del todo. La vio en el momento en que atravesó las dobles puertas de roble, pues justo en ese momento ella salía y él entraba.

Se esforzó por no mirarla. Alzó el mentón y caminó erguido hasta la mesa de profesores, ignorándola… o esa fue su intención… en realidad lo que sucedió fue que no pudo pasar por alto tanto como hubiera querido la preciosa túnica lavanda que Lily llevaba puesta esa mañana y como el tono suave de la prenda combinaba a la perfección con el fulgurante color rojo oscuro de su pelo. Tragó saliva cuando ella levantó la vista para mirarle y tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol cuando le dedicó una breve sonrisa, pues había estado a punto de que le temblaran las rodillas como a un colegial.

Se reprendió a sí mismo por semejante reacción, pero no podía culparla a ella. Eso habría sido lo fácil: maldecirla por su belleza y por el caótico efecto que esta le causaba… pero eso no habría sido justo, ni sincero.

_Si tan solo se tratara de belleza…_ - pensó, mientras tomaba asiento, abatido, entre sus colegas y comenzaba a dar cuenta de su desayuno, que acababa de aparecer ante él por arte de magia.

Lily no tenía la culpa de lo que lo hacía sentir. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera era consciente. Él jamás se lo había dicho. ¿Y después de tanto tiempo, como iba ella a darse cuenta…?

_Pero tienes que remediarlo, Severus _– se dijo – _No puedes ir por ahí, temblando cada vez que la veas. Antes no era así_.

No. Antes no lo era. Pero solo porque había aprendido con el tiempo a controlarse, pese a que eso no había mermado en absoluto el impacto que ella tenía sobre su persona. Eran tantos los recuerdos…

Pero algunos de ellos eran demasiado dolorosos y decidió apartarlos de su mente al instante. Durante un momento solo se permitió pensar en la última vez que la había visto, antes de que ella viniera a enseñar a _Hogwarts_.

Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, aunque ya habían pasado casi dos años: él se encontraba allí mismo, en el comedor, dando cuenta de los últimos restos de su plato cuando de pronto oyó una voz a su espalda que lo llamaba por su nombre… sabía que Lily estaría allí, porque era conocedor de la visita que se les había permitido hacer a las familias de los campeones antes de la tercera prueba del _Torneo_, pero no se esperaba en modo alguno que ella fuese a buscarle.

Cuando se giró en su silla y la vio ahí de pie, a su lado, se levantó de golpe. Su silla salió disparada hacia atrás y su saludo fue más nervioso de lo que él mismo habría querido.

Ligeramente sorprendida por su reacción, Lily le había preguntado si podían hablar un momento a solas y él había aceptado de inmediato, aún antes de pensarlo. Fueron a la sala contigua al vestíbulo de entrada, la misma donde McGonagall reunía todos los años a los estudiantes novatos antes de la _Selección_ y hablaron: Lily le había preguntado sobre como iba su vida y habían conversado un poco sobre el pasado… muy poco… lo suficiente. Lily le dijo que había seguido con atención los juicios a _mortífagos_ llevados a cabo por el _Ministerio_ tras la caída de Voldemort y que se sintió de alguna manera aliviada cuando le declararon inocente, gracias al testimonio de Dumbledore… en ese punto él le había clarado su situación de aquellos momentos, le había hablado de su cambio de bando y de su lealtad hacía el director, nacida de su propio arrepentimiento y de la segunda oportunidad que el anciano le había dado.

Tras evadir la respuesta a la pregunta de Lily sobre que motivo le había hecho cambiar, por qué se había arrepentido, ella había tomado sus manos entre las suyas y lo había mirado fijamente a los ojos, provocando que la boca se le secara repentinamente y que en su interior temblara ante su sereno escrutinio… pero lo que más le había afectado no había sido eso, ni siquiera el hecho de tenerla tan cerca que podría haberla besado, si tan solo se hubiera acercado un poco más… no, fueron sus palabras las que lo dejaron helado y estupefacto.

Ella le dijo que lo sentía. Que lamentaba todo lo malo por lo que él había pasado, todo su pasado y haberle dejado. Sentía el día en que se separó de él, le explicó por qué lo había hecho – él ya lo sabía, pero eso no mermó el efecto de la aclaración - y le dijo que, aunque era consciente de que parecía imposible a esas alturas recuperar su amistad, no quería que se comportaran el uno con el otro como si fueran dos extraños. Por último, tras acariciar sus manos durante un único instante, le dijo que debía irse para acompañar a su hijo, pero que si alguna vez él deseaba verla o hablar con ella solo tenía que buscarla.

Y lo dejó allí, solo y temblando, agitado y nervioso, con un pequeño nudo en el estómago y una sensación extraña en el corazón, como cuando las grietas de una presa revientan y el agua empieza a manar de ellas. Fue la sensación más extraña que había sentido jamás en su vida.

Actualmente seguía sintiéndose extraño. La posibilidad que había abierto Lily tras esa conversación le rondaba aún por la cabeza, haciendo girar su cerebro vertiginosamente. Si quería verla o hablar con ella solo tenía que buscarla. ¿Quería decir eso que ella le perdonaba, que no le guardaba rencor y que incluso podía estar dispuesta a ser su amiga de nuevo? ¿Pero qué clase de amistad podían tener ellos dos? Él prácticamente la había condenado a muerte. Y ella no lo sabía. No sabía que había sido él quien escuchó la profecía hecha a Dumbledore por Trelawney en el _Cabeza de Cerdo_ y que había ido corriendo a transmitírsela a su señor y que en base a ella Voldemort había decidido acabar con su familia.

¿Cómo se sentiría si lo supiera? ¿Volvería a cogerle de las manos con ternura? ¿Volvería a mirarle siquiera?

_Me odiaría_ – pensó, angustiado – _Por mi culpa casi pierde a su hijo, podría haber muerto ella también y además quedó viuda…_

Viuda. Una palabra demasiado tentadora para él y demasiado peligrosa. No debía olvidar nunca que Lily había amado a James, que seguramente aún lo seguía amando, porque no tenía noticias de que ella hubiera rehecho su vida con otro hombre. No había tratado siquiera de darle un padre a su hijo, aunque… quizás con Sirius fuera suficiente.

Ese pensamiento le provocó una oleada inesperada de furia y lo apartó inmediatamente de su mente. No quería pensar en ese perro de Black, conviviendo con Lily las veinticuatro horas del día, ejerciendo como padre del maldito hijo de Potter y tal vez también siendo el compañero de su madre…

_Calma, Severus, estás siendo ilógico_ – se dijo, tratando de tranquilizarse - _¿Acaso no te habrías enterado ya si ella estuviera manteniendo un idilio con Black? ¿Crees que no se habrían casado, después de tantos años? Black es muy rebelde y quizás no sienta respeto por el matrimonio, pero… en fin, está claro que quiere a ese mocoso como si fuera suyo y seguramente no habría perdido la oportunidad de legalizar su posición como padre de haber estado él y Lily en situación…_

Tenía que dejar de pensar en cosas absurdas. Ni Lily estaba con Black ni él podría estar nunca con Lily. A lo mejor tenían una oportunidad de recuperar la amistad perdida, pero… ¿a santo de qué? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Acaso pensaba que las cosas serían fáciles? Hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que deseaba algo más que amistad de Lily, ¿pero lo había obtenido alguna vez? No. Porque estaba seguro de que ella ni siquiera se había percatado de sus sentimientos… por eso los había escondido con tanta pericia. Soñar si quiera con tener a una mujer como ella, después de todo lo que había pasado y lo que estaba por pasar… era inaudito. ¿Cómo se sentiría ella cuando todo terminara? Cuando él llevara a cabo su tarea, que sería tarde o temprano y las consecuencias que esta acarrearía, ¿Lily querría seguir siendo su amiga? ¿Querría que la buscara, cuando quisiera verla o hablar con ella? ¿Y qué iba a hacer él, contárselo? Era un plan secreto. El plan de Dumbledore. No podía desvelarlo. Solo lo conocían él y el director…

Ya era suficiente. Severus se levantó de la mesa y salió con aparente solemnidad del comedor, dejando olvidado la mitad de su desayuno en el plato. Acudiría a dar su clase y se centraría en su trabajo, apartaría de su mente de una vez por todas esas tonterías y se dedicaría a lo suyo, que era lo que tenía que hacer… y no pensaba permitir que nada lo distrajera.


	5. Capítulo 4

**IV**

Las primeras semanas en _Hogwarts_ fueron tranquilas: el programa escolar siguió su curso y los profesores se ufanaban en el envío de deberes a los alumnos de los cursos superiores, en espera de prepararlos para que pudieran superar los _TIMOS_ y los _EXTASIS_, que se celebrarían en junio.

Harry miraba con recelo cada una de sus clases de _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_, que impartía Snape, el cual aprovechaba más de una ocasión para tratar de probar con él los hechizos y maleficios que enseñaba en clase, en especial cuando se trataba de encantamientos no verbales, sabedor de que Harry estaba teniendo especiales problemas para dominarlos, lo que constituía una desventaja para el chico, ya que los encantamientos no verbales parecían ser la especialidad de Snape y encima eran el tema clave, aquel curso… y para colmo a Harry se le había olvidado comprar los materiales para _Pociones_.

Aún sabiendo que su madre impartiría la asignatura, había pensado que la máxima de Snape de no enseñar a estudiantes con menos de un _Excelente_ en su _TIMO_ era la estándar. No se le había ocurrido que tal vez su madre fuera más permisiva, en ese aspecto… el resultado fue que la profesora McGonagall tuvo que instarlo a acudir a clase cuando les repartió los horarios, la primera mañana de curso. Y él había tenido que aceptar los materiales de segunda mano que su madre le había entregado, sacándolos de un armario que había al fondo de la clase, hasta que pudieran enviarle a la escuela el pedido de materiales que tendrían que hacer por correo él y Ron, que también había pensado que no tendría que dar _Pociones_ ese año y se había encontrado con la misma sorpresa que su amigo.

Pero, al menos, no todo parecía ir mal: Harry descubrió el talento en su libro de _Pociones_. Gracias a su antiguo dueño – un estudiante desconocido que se hacía llamar a sí mismo _Príncipe Mestizo_ – que parecía un auténtico amante de las pociones y que había hecho anotaciones sobre hechizos, ingredientes y formas mejoradas de elaborar los filtros por todo el libro, Harry mejoró considerablemente en la asignatura. Su madre estaba sorprendida. En sus clases particulares con Lupin jamás había destacado demasiado, lo normal y de repente todo le salía perfecto… Lily comenzó a sospechar, pero no era capaz de creer que su hijo pudiera estar empleando algún tipo de ardid para mejorar en _Pociones_ y prefirió achacarlo todo a que, sin la presencia de Snape, Harry se sentía más libre y menos presionado para avanzar… bueno, tenía su lógica. Y después de todo, Harry no era ningún negado para la asignatura, tan solo había tenido durante años un profesor deseoso de suspenderlo cada vez que podía.

Y mencionando a Severus, este había cumplido su promesa: mantuvo la mente fría respecto al tema Lily Potter y consiguió dominarse en su presencia, después de unas pocas semanas de auto-represión. Ahora era capaz de saludarla escuetamente sin sentir que corría el peligro de sonrojarse o de que las rodillas comenzaran de repente a temblarle. Podía mostrarse cordial con ella y, si no la miraba demasiado, hasta entablar una larga conversación… cosa que hasta ahora no había tenido lugar más que una vez, por cierto… pero incluso una sola vez era suficiente. Y lo importante era su propia seguridad en sí mismo, por supuesto. Si se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para enfrentar a Lily, podría con ella y dejaría de sentirse de manera tan absurda. Y el trabajo le proporcionaba el arma perfecta para ello: si se limitaba a pensar en sus clases rendía más en ellas y además eran un tema de conversación adecuado para cuando se encontraba con Lily. Lo ayudaba a alejar los demonios de su mente y a ser más coherente con su comportamiento frente a la pelirroja.

Sin duda alguna había logrado controlarse… o al menos eso pensaba él, hasta que llegó el último día de octubre.

* * *

Caminaba solo por el castillo, como solía ser habitual, disfrutando del maravilloso silencio que se extendía por la escuela ese día, debido a que la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraba de visita en _Hogsmeade_ y el resto, si no descansaba en sus torres o se afanaba por concluir su montaña de deberes particular, estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para poder incordiarle.

_No hay muchas cosas mejores que esto_ – pensó, mirando a su alrededor – _Es un día tranquilo, no hace viento, ni demasiado frío y, lo que más importa… sin alumnos. Sin esos pequeños, arrogantes y ruidosos vándalos…_

De repente lo oyó. Se detuvo en seco e inspeccionó el pequeño jardín por delante del cual pasaba en aquel momento. ¿Procedía aquel sonido de allí? Avanzó un par de pasos, aguzando el oído.

Si. Podía oírlo. Un ruido quedo: un gemido pronunciado en voz baja y el inconfundible sonido de una nariz que sorbía lágrimas…

Estupefacto, Severus atravesó una de las arcadas de la galería y se adentró en el jardincito. Se guió por su oído hasta que llegó a un alto seto, tras el que se asomó con cautela.

El largo cabello rojo oscuro le caía como una cascada por los hombros y la espalda, ocultándole la cara. De vez en cuando una mano blanca retiraba de sus ojos las lágrimas que derramaba, pero sus hombros seguían sacudiéndose, a veces levemente, a veces con más intensidad. Débiles sonidos amortiguados escapaban de su garganta.

Severus sintió que el estómago se le caía a los pies. Algo se aflojó dentro de él y luchó durante varios segundos con el impulso de acercarse a ella: quería saber que le ocurría, por qué lloraba en silencio, oculta en el interior de la escuela. ¿Por qué no estaba trabajando, o en el comedor, a punto de disfrutar del sabroso almuerzo, o junto a su hijo, en _Hogsmeade_? ¿Por qué se quedaba allí para llorar?

_No es asunto mío_ – se dijo, reprimiéndose – _Los motivos que ella tenga para llorar o no, no me incumben… y no debería estar aquí. Si me ve, pensará que estaba espiándola_.

Se dio media vuelta y ya iba a emprender el camino de regreso cuando su pie pisó sin querer un grupo de ramitas del suelo y estás se rompieron. Maldiciendo en voz baja, Severus volvió la cabeza para ver si al menos había tenido algo de suerte y ella no se había percatado del ruido, lo que le garantizaría una salida de escena sin percances, pero… no tuvo tanta suerte. Los ojos verdes de Lily, empapados en lágrimas, lo observaban ahora sorprendidos. La mujer se apresuró a secarse los ojos mientras él se esforzaba por respirar calmadamente, para no darle ninguna indicación de que su visión lo había puesto nervioso.

- Severus – murmuró ella, sorbiendo y rebuscándose entre los pliegues de la túnica, seguramente esperando encontrar algún pañuelo – No sabía que estabas ahí…

- No te estaba espiando – le aclaró el profesor de inmediato – Es que… bueno… yo iba camino del comedor para el almuerzo y te oí y… en fin…

- Lo siento – se disculpó Lily – Pensarás que soy idiota.

- Por supuesto que no – replicó Severus, antes de lo que habría querido – Es solo… bueno, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó finalmente, rindiéndose - ¿Por qué llorabas?

- Por nada – dijo Lily, terminando de sonarse en el pañuelo, que al fin había encontrado – Simplemente… simplemente a veces me da nostalgia – declaró.

- ¿Nostalgia? – Snape la miró con curiosidad, aunque procuró no demostrarla con palabras.

- Si – bajo la cabeza un segundo y después la levantó, para mirarle fijamente - ¿Sabes que día es hoy, Severus?

Snape volvió a sentirse turbado. Una extraña calidez se extendió en su interior y no era agradable. Claro que sabía que día era y de pronto había comprendido por qué lloraba ella. Era la nostalgia, si… nostalgia…

- Hoy es _Halloween_ – respondió, serio – 31 de octubre.

- Exacto. Hoy hace quince años que… - Lily trató de reunir el valor suficiente para decirlo y finalmente lo consiguió - Hace quince años que James murió.

- Lo sé – declaró Snape, esforzándose por aparentar indiferencia.

- Todos los días, en el aniversario de su muerte, yo iba a poner flores en su tumba – dijo Lily – Es el único día del año en el que me permito regresar al _Valle de Godric_… nunca he querido volver desde que… me fui a vivir con Sirius – terminó, con un suspiro – Y desde que _Quien-Tú-Sabes_ volvió… - negó con la cabeza – No es seguro volver allí, por lo que este es el tercer año que no visito a James y me siento… me siento…

- Sé como debes sentirte – aclaró Snape – Pero tienes que entender que no debes acudir si es peligroso. Además, él ya lleva muerto mucho tiempo. Las flores no arreglarán nada.

Lily se tragó la amarga réplica de Snape. Apartó la vista. Sabía que no debería haber hablado con él de aquello. Al fin y al cabo, siempre había odiado a su difunto marido y cuando James murió, Severus aún era _mortífago_… por lo tanto, no era la persona más indicada para hablar de ello y ella había sido una estúpida por dejarse llevar y hablar de ese tema en su presencia.

- Creo que me iré a mi despacho – declaró, poniéndose en pie – Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

- Será lo mejor - la despidió Snape, con un tono ligeramente cortante - Nos vemos en el banquete.

Lily abrió la boca para responderle, pero en ese momento ambos oyeron unos gritos lejanos, la inconfundible voz de Hagrid, seguida de un alboroto que parecía provenir de la entrada del colegio.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa y fueron juntos al encuentro de los gritos.

* * *

Al llegar al vestíbulo se encontraron con una escena poco menos que caótica.

Hagrid acababa de atravesar las dobles puertas de roble de la escuela con una alumna en brazos, que se debatía y gritaba como si estuviera siendo atacada por las Furias. A su alrededor, Harry, Ron, Hermione, una alumna desconocida y la profesora McGonagall se agrupaban, amén de otros muchos alumnos de diferentes cursos que observaban la escena estupefactos desde la puerta del comedor o reunidos en corros en el mismo vestíbulo.

- Hagrid, ¿qué ha pasado? – dijo Lily, asustada - ¿Quién es?

- Es Katie Bell – respondió el guardabosque, jadeando por el esfuerzo de mantener quieta a la joven.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – quiso saber Severus, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Parece ser que ha sido maldecida – anunció la profesora McGonagall, con expresión seria.

- ¿¡Cómo dice!? – Lily la miró sorprendida.

- Alguien le dio un collar embrujado en _Hogsmeade_, mamá – intervino Harry – Iba dentro de un paquete. Vimos que a Katie se le caía al suelo y de repente empezó a volar…

- ¿¡A volar!?

- Quiere decir que se elevó en el aire – aclaró Hermione – Y después empezó a gritar…

- Si – coincidió Ron – Quisimos ayudar a su amiga a bajarla y entonces Katie se desplomó y apenas pudimos tenderla en el suelo. Intentamos ayudarla, pero no nos dejaba. No paraba de gritar y de agitarse…

- Dios mío. ¿El resto estáis bien?

- Si, señora Potter, no se preocupe. Nadie más tocó el collar.

- Lo envolví con mi bufanda – dijo Harry, mostrándoselo.

Lily ahogó una exclamación y casi corrió a quitárselo a su hijo de la mano, pero Severus se lo impidió:

- ¡No! Es peligroso – alegó – Dámelo a mí, Potter. Yo lo investigaré.

Harry permaneció ante él, al parecer dudoso de entregárselo.

- Déselo al señor Snape, señor Potter – le indicó la profesora McGonagall – Él podrá estudiarlo: sabe mucho sobre _Artes Oscuras_ – lo miró por un momento de forma significativa.

- Tiene razón, Harry, dáselo.

- No estoy seguro de que eso sea lo que debo hacer, mamá – replicó Harry, sorprendiéndoles a todos – Creo que fue un alumno de su casa el que hizo esto – argumentó – Creo que fue Draco Malfoy.

A su lado, Hermione emitió un bufido, Ron apartó la vista y hubo varios ojos sorprendidos que lo miraron. Snape alzó el mentón al mirarle, con una luz secreta brillando en el interior de sus ojos, negros como el carbón.

- Espero que tenga pruebas fehacientes de lo que dice, señor Potter. Acusar a un compañero de algo así es muy grave.

- Tiene razón, Potter. Y será mejor que hablemos de esto en mi despacho – declaró la profesora McGonagall, echando una ojeada a su alrededor, a la multitud expectante y al grotesco espectáculo que representaba la histérica Katie a ojos de todos - Hagrid, no pierdas más tiempo y lleva a la señorita Bell a la enfermería. Poppy debe ocuparse de ella.

- Si, profesora.

Hagrid se marchó, seguido de cerca por una alumna con expresión angustiada, que debía de ser la amiga de Katie y la profesora McGonagall se encargó de espantar a los estudiantes curiosos de alrededor para que regresaran al comedor o a sus respectivos quehaceres. Acto seguido guió a los demás a través del vestíbulo hasta su despacho.

Cuando llegaron los hizo entrar y entró ella la última, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer sillas suficientes para todos y tomó asiento tras su escritorio, indicándoles a los demás que hicieran lo propio.

- Deje el collar sobre la mesa, señor Potter – este obedeció – Bien. Ahora cuénteme que sucedió. Desde el principio.

Harry suspiró.

- Hermione, Ron y yo acabábamos de salir de _Las Tres Escobas_. Habíamos ido a tomarnos algo y al salir vimos a Katie y a su amiga Leanne, la chica que se ha ido con Hagrid a la enfermería, que caminaban unos metros por delante de nosotros, discutiendo.

- ¿Por qué discutían?

- Por un paquete – declaró Harry – Katie le dijo a Leanne que se lo habían dado en el baño y que debía entregárselo a alguien de _Hogwarts_. Que era una sorpresa.

- ¿A quien iba dirigido el paquete?

- No lo sé. Katie no lo dijo.

- ¿La señorita Bell actuaba de forma extraña?

- Si. Yo diría que estaba bajo la maldición _Imperius_.

El rostro de la profesora McGonagall se demudó, aunque recuperó pronto la compostura. Severus decidió hablar:

- Me parece que estás haciendo conjeturas muy precipitadas, Potter. ¿Cómo vas a saber tú si esa chica estaba bajo la _Imperius_?

- Sé lo que es una _Imperius_ y conozco sus efectos – lo enfrentó Harry – Lo estudiamos en cuarto curso, con Moo… lo estudiamos en _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras _– concluyó – Yo mismo la sufrí en clase, ese año. Además, Leanne dijo que seguramente Katie estaba bajo la maldición y que ella no se había dado cuenta, a pesar de la extraña actitud de Katie, que estaba entusiasmada y empeñada en entregar ese paquete… y no quiso decirle a quien. Cuando trató de quitárselo para ver lo que era, se pelearon y el paquete cayó al suelo… y entonces pasó todo.

- ¿Qué es _todo_ exactamente? – quiso saber McGonagall.

- Se elevó en el aire. Al principio estaba como ida, con los ojos cerrados, pero al momento siguiente empezó a gritar. Intentamos bajarla y se desplomó, la tendimos como pudimos en el suelo, ella se debatía y chillaba. Y no podíamos calmarla, nos atacaba. Estaba fuera de sí, creo que no nos reconocía. Parecía estar… es como si estuviera teniendo alucinaciones.

- Dios mío, eso es horrible – musitó Lily, horrorizada.

- Sin duda es magia oscura – declaró Snape - ¿Viste que objeto había en el paquete, Potter?

- Si, señor. El paquete se rompió al caer al suelo y pude ver parte de lo que contenía cuando evité que Ron se agachara a recogerlo, antes de envolverlo en mi bufanda para traérselo a la señora Pomfrey, porque pensé que podría resultarle de ayuda para curar a Katie…

- ¿Qué objeto era?

- Un collar. Un collar de ópalos hecho de plata. Lo vi hace años, en una tienda en el callejón _Knockturn_.

Snape elevó una ceja.

- ¿Ah, si? Vaya, no sabía que fueras asiduo de ese tipo de lugares.

- Severus – replicó Lily, mirándole ceñuda – Mi hijo terminó allí por accidente. Viajábamos al callejón _Diagon_ con polvos _Flú_ y se equivocó de chimenea.

- Claro. Entiendo que eso a veces pasa.

- El collar estaba expuesto en _Borgin y Burkes_. Y la primera vez que lo vi, también vi entrar en la tienda a Draco Malfoy con su padre… Draco vio el collar y pareció interesarle – declaró – Y apuesto a que este año al fin lo ha comprado.

- ¿Tienes pruebas? – preguntó el profesor Snape.

- Le vi entrar en la tienda. Solo. Le dijo a Borgin que le guardara algo, que no lo quería llevar en la calle… y creo que se trataba de ese collar.

- Pero no puedes saberlo seguro, ¿no?

Harry torció el gesto ante la mirada astuta de Snape. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando la subdirectora intervino:

- Malfoy no pudo hacerlo, Potter – dijo – Ni siquiera estaba en _Hogsmeade_.

Los tres alumnos la miraron con sorpresa. Algo parecido al alivio se dibujó en los rostros de Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Harry.

- Digo que Draco Malfoy no estaba hoy en _Hogsmeade_ – repitió la profesora McGonagall, con austera paciencia – Ha estado cumpliendo un castigo conmigo. Por no llevar los deberes hechos a clase dos veces seguidas.

- Pero…

- Parece que te has equivocado, Potter – dijo Snape – Si el señor Malfoy no estaba en _Hogsmeade_, no pudo haber hecho nada de lo que le acusas.

- Entonces debió de usar un cómplice – declaró Harry, obstinado.

- Harry, ya está bien – dijo su madre. A continuación suspiró – Severus, creo que es mejor que te lleves el collar, para que puedas examinarlo y decirnos cuanto antes que le ha pasado a esa chica y como se puede curar.

- De acuerdo – accedió él, apenas mirándola antes de levantarse y recoger el collar de la mesa de McGonagall – Procuraré actuar lo más rápido posible.

- Eso sería lo mejor – musitó McGonagall, despidiéndolo con un movimiento quedo de su cabeza. Y a continuación se dirigió a los demás – Creo que deberíais volver a vuestras dependencias. Aquí ya no hay nada que hacer.

- Quiero hablar con el profesor Dumbledore – pidió Harry – Es importante…

- El profesor Dumbledore está de viaje, Potter. No regresará hasta el lunes.

- ¿El lunes? – preguntó el muchacho, sorprendido - ¿Dónde está?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – lo cortó McGonagall – Lily, ¿te importa acompañarles hasta la torre de _Gryffindor_?

- Por supuesto, Minerva – se puso en pie.

- Nos veremos en la cena.

- De acuerdo.

- Vámonos – le dijo Lily a Harry y posando una mano sobre su hombro lo sacó del despacho, seguida por Ron y Hermione.

* * *

Katie Bell fue trasladada a _San Mungo_ al día siguiente. La noticia de lo que le había ocurrido se extendió por toda la escuela, adoptando hacia el final del día versiones cada vez más dispares. Solo los testigos directos del suceso sabían de verdad lo que había ocurrido.

Esa misma tarde, horas antes de la cena, Lily fue a visitar a Snape. Conocía la ubicación de sus dependencias por sus tiempos de escuela, cuando tanto el despacho como las habitaciones adyacentes habían sido ocupadas por el antiguo profesor de _Pociones_ y jefe de la casa _Slytherin_: Horace Slughorn.

Decidió probar suerte primero en el despacho y lo encontró allí, garabateando con su pluma sobre una pequeña pila de papeles que seguramente serían trabajos escolares entregados por sus alumnos.

- Severus – llamó, para avisarle de su presencia.

Él alzó la vista. Durante un momento la pluma quedó suspendida en el aire, a medio camino de la hoja de pergamino que tenía delante, pero después Snape pareció recuperarse y dejó la pluma descansando dentro del correspondiente tintero.

- Hola, Lily. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- He venido a verte – declaró ella. Severus la observó expectante – Quería… bueno… quería hablar contigo y he pensado… que podríamos romper el hielo con un café – musitó e hizo aparecer de la nada con su varita dos tazas humeantes – Toma – dejó una de ellas sobre el escritorio - ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Si.

Lily tomó asiento.

- Quería preguntarte como está Katie Bell.

- Oh, ella está bien… dentro de lo que cabe – dijo Severus – Efectivamente, el collar estaba maldito. Tuvo suerte de no habérselo puesto y de no haberlo tocado con la mano entera, pues de lo contrario estaría muerta. Suerte que solo tenía un agujero pequeño en uno de sus guantes.

- Lo contrario habría sido horrible – musitó Lily - He oído que esta mañana la han trasladado a _San Mungo_. Tú que la has tratado, ¿crees qué se curará?

- Tal vez. Todo depende de cómo evolucione y de que la chica sea lo suficientemente fuerte – afirmó Severus – La maldición que llevaba ese collar… es de las más fuertes que he visto.

- ¿Quién ha podido hacer una cosa así? – preguntó Lily - ¿Has podido descubrir algo de eso?

- No. Para nada – dijo Severus – Sea quien sea el que lo haya hecho, se ha cubierto las espaldas… aunque quizás un análisis de los recuerdos de la muchacha pueda darnos una pista, al menos, de quien le entregó el collar.

- Alguien que se escondió en el baño de _Las Tres Escobas_ – suspiró Lily - ¿Pudo ser una mujer? Era el baño de las chicas.

- O tal vez un hombre se escondió en él – declaró Severus, sin darle demasiada importancia – No sería difícil, ocultarse tras la puerta y esperar a que Katie pasara.

- Sin embargo – reflexionó Lily – Katie no era el objetivo, porque si no se habría puesto el collar, sin más. Pero tenía que dárselo a alguien en _Hogwarts_. Eso demuestra que Katie solo era una intermediaria. El plan era que muriera alguien de la escuela. ¿Pero, quien?

- Eso aún no lo sabemos.

- ¿Podemos averiguarlo?

- En ello estamos.

- Y ese chico, Draco Malfoy…

- Draco no lo hizo – la atajó Snape - ¿No oíste a McGonagall, cuando se lo dijo a tu hijo?

- Si, pero si Harry tiene razón y él envió a alguien…

Severus dejó escapar suavemente el aire de sus pulmones.

- Lily, conozco a Malfoy mejor que tú. No tiene una mente tan maquiavélica.

- Yo diría que si – replicó Lily – Estaba en el callejón _Knockturn_, compró algo en _Borgin y Burkes_, una tienda que la gente conoce por sus productos de magia oscura… y ha cometido muchas maldades en contra de Harry.

- Oh, ya entiendo. Es tu instinto de madre el que está hablando ahora.

- No, Sev, no se trata de eso…

- Lily – Snape se puso en pie y se le acercó lentamente rodeando el escritorio – No niego que Malfoy sea astuto y que él y Harry sean enemigos: a la vista está. Pero te aseguro que no es la clase de muchacho que Harry cree. Y no estaba en _Hogsmeade_, cuando pasó lo de Katie Bell, así que él no ha sido.

- ¿Lo has investigado?

- Si. Y no hay nada en su contra.

Ella suspiró.

- Harry cree que Malfoy es el cerebro detrás de todo esto. Está obsesionado con la conversación que oyó en el callejón _Knockturn_.

- Tu hijo debería dar menos rienda suelta a su imaginación… no es la primera vez que le trae problemas.

- Severus, lamento contradecirte, pero Harry no peca de excesiva imaginación. Lo mismo decían de él, el año pasado en el _Ministerio_ y en _El Profeta_ y sabes que eran todo mentiras.

- Meras formas de desacreditarle, lo sé.

- Y sabes que no siempre se equivoca – añadió Lily – Severus, ¿y si sea como sea…? ¿Y si tiene razón? ¿Y si el hijo de Lucius…?

- ¿No has oído lo que te he dicho? – la cortó Snape – Draco Malfoy está fuera de esto. Por favor, déjalo en paz. Y ocúpate de que tu hijo le deje en paz también.

- Harry no le ha molestado – dijo Lily, ceñuda – Sabes que Malfoy lo busca siempre.

- No siempre.

- Tal vez no, pero de hecho nunca pierde la oportunidad de causarle mal – chasqueó la lengua - Es como cuando estábamos en la escuela…

- Siempre tuve una excusa para enfrentarme a James, tú lo sabes – saltó Snape, mirándola con enfado – Y sin embargo él… sabes que no siempre me atacó en defensa propia. De hecho, su idea de la defensa propia eran cuatro contra uno.

Lily le miró, herida. Severus resopló y se alejó de ella, quedándose frente a una de sus estanterías, de espaldas a ella y aparentemente absorto en la contemplación de sus especimenes conservados en líquido.

- Sev – le llegó su voz, triste y conciliadora – Lo siento, no debí sacar ese tema. Ha sido una tontería comparar a Harry y al hijo de Malfoy contigo y con James… perdóname, ha sido una torpeza por mi parte.

- No importa – fue todo lo que dijo Severus – No era culpa tuya, de todos modos.

Ella se levantó de su asiento y recogiendo la taza caliente de café caminó hacia él.

- Sev – dijo, colocándole la taza en la mano cuando él giró el rostro hacia ella – No me gustaría que termináramos con mal pie, después de tanto tiempo – declaró – Sé que fui yo la que cortó lazos, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, ahora que estamos bajo el mismo techo de nuevo… no quiero que nos peleemos, ¿de acuerdo? Yo he aceptado lo que eras, aunque no me gusta. Pero ya no soy la chica de quince años que era antes, ahora soy adulta: comprendo que la gente cambia y que la vida da demasiadas vueltas como para saber donde acabaremos cada uno de nosotros. A veces las personas no son todo lo que uno cree.

- ¿Qué intentas decir? – preguntó Severus, mirándola fijamente con sus profundos ojos negros.

- Que creo que al final pude cometer un error – confesó Lily – Tal vez en ese momento no estuviera equivocada: terminaste siendo _mortífago,_ al fin y al cabo y sé que sigues amando las _Artes Oscuras_…no me gusta – declaró – Pero abandonaste el lado oscuro hace muchos años y llevas algunos más, luchando a nuestro lado. Y has protegido a mí hijo en la escuela. Si no hubiera sido por ti…

- Eso solo lo hice porque Dumbledore me lo pidió – replicó Snape, alejándose de nuevo de ella – Si no, ¿por qué iba a molestarme? Le odio a él igual que odiaba a su padre. Les desprecio a los dos. Y no es un secreto. Todos, hasta tú, lo saben.

- Si. Es verdad – musitó Lily, bajando abatida la cabeza durante un instante – Sé que le has hecho sufrir… pero aún así él también te debe algunas cosas. Cosas que hiciste y que si no hubieras hecho todo habría sido distinto y Harry quizás… bueno, el año pasado, por ejemplo… - suspiró, incapaz de expresarse - Severus, lo que en realidad quiero decir es que lamento mucho que las cosas tengan que ser así. Entre nosotros… si hubiera estado en mi mano cambiar las circunstancias lo habría hecho. De verdad.

Severus la miró. Recorrió con sus ojos el hermoso rostro que tenía enfrente, bebiéndose cada detalle, desde la espesa y larga melena pelirroja hasta la blanca y suave piel de la barbilla. Se centró en sus ojos, verdes y almendrados como piedras de esmeralda. En ese instante ella lo miraba emocionada y a través de su mirada pudo sentir la verdad de sus palabras y sintió él mismo la desolación de los sentimientos. Sentimientos largamente acallados, enterrados y que él deseaba que fueran olvidados… pero nunca lo eran.

- Lo sé – dijo, apretando inconscientemente la taza sin que ella lo viera, pues estaba centrada en mirarle a la cara – Sé que lo habrías intentado.

- Siento lo que pasó.

- Yo también – dijo Severus tras una pausa, apartándose lentamente de ella. Suspiró – Lily, será mejor que vayamos al comedor. La cena pronto estará servida.

- ¿Y no me dirás nada? – quiso saber la mujer, mirándole fijamente.

- No hay nada más que decir – contestó él, dejando su taza sobre la mesa – Nos veremos en la cena…ya sabes por donde se sale.

Acto seguido se marchó, sin atender a nada de lo que había en la habitación. Lily le vio marchar y sus hombros cayeron. Cerró los ojos un momento, con la intensa sensación en el estómago de que ya era tarde. Demasiado tarde.

Dejó su taza de café junto a la de Severus en el escritorio y se fue.


	6. Capítulo 5

**V**

Harry caminaba solitariamente por un pasillo, el día antes de que empezaran oficialmente las vacaciones de _Navidad_.

Parecía mentira que ya hubiese pasado tanto tiempo, desde la noche en que él y su madre llegaron a _Hogwarts_ para empezar el nuevo curso, pero aquellas semanas habían sido de lo más intensas: primero, el gran misterio de Draco Malfoy, que hasta la fecha seguía sin poder resolver… amén del hecho de que casi todos a los que les había hablado del tema lo habían negado y preferían ignorarlo, clasificando sus teorías como inverosímiles e imposibles; segundo, las interesantes y raras lecciones que estaba recibiendo de Dumbledore en su despacho y que le estaban llevando a descubrir aspectos desconocidos de la vida y el pasado de su adversario… a esas alturas ya habían llegado al punto en el que Tom Riddle – nombre original de Lord Voldemort – estaba a punto de acudir a _Hogwarts_ como estudiante de primer curso; tercero, el accidente de Katie Bell, que seguía recuperándose en _San Mungo_ sin perspectivas de regresar pronto, por lo que él se había visto obligado a emplear a Dean Thomas como cazador en el equipo de _Quidditch_ de _Gryffindor_, decisión que no pareció ser un problema hasta que él y Ron lo habían sorprendido besándose apasionadamente con Ginny en un pasillo desierto después de un entrenamiento, mientras de dirigían por un atajo hacia la torre de _Gryffindor_… la batalla que se desencadenó después de aquello entre los dos hermanos Weasley fue muy desagradable, sobre todo para él, que había estado literalmente en medio de ambos mientras de peleaban... pero lo más desconcertante de todo aquel asunto no era en sí la refriega, sino el hecho de que él, Harry, a pesar de haber evitado que Ron hechizara a su hermana menor por ofenderle al decir que su experiencia amorosa equivalía a la de un crío de doce años, interiormente había apoyado cada una de las palabras de su amigo. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué realmente pensara que Ginny era una golfa, por cambiar tan rápidamente de pareja y además mostrar ese tipo de actitudes con su novio delante de ellos? No, en realidad no. Lo realmente desconcertante era que se había enfurecido realmente al presenciar la escena y se enfurecía cada vez que oía alguna mención al noviazgo de la hermana pequeña de Ron… y había tratado de justificarse ante sí mismo, diciéndose que se ponía así simplemente porque en realidad él también la veía como una hermana menor y deseaba protegerla, porque era la hermana de su mejor amigo, casi parte de su familia… pero no. Había descubierto en su corazón que en el fondo esos arrebatos de protección no eran tales, sino ataques de celos, más bien y eso lo atormentaba. Sentía que no podía hacerle eso a Ron. No podía liarse con su hermana, más aún, no podía ni siquiera soñar con hacerlo y a pesar de ello seguía haciéndolo cada noche… en sus sueños, claro, porque Ginny ya tenía una pareja y no sería tan descocada como para serle infiel a Dean con él.

Y para rematarlo todo, la batalla campal entre los Weasley desarrollada en el pasillo había traído más consecuencias desastrosas: Ron se había vuelto inusitadamente frío con Hermione, desde que se había enterado por boca de una alterada Ginny de que esta se había besado con Viktor Krum, el famoso jugador de _Quidditch_ búlgaro al que habían conocido durante el cuarto curso y por el que Ron ya sentía de por sí una sana cosecha de celos, debido a la cercanía que el jugador siempre había tratado de mantener con Hermione… quizás por eso – y para acallar las ofensivas acusaciones vertidas por su hermana - Ron había empezado a salir con Lavander Brown, después de que su equipo ganara el partido de _Quidditch_ contra _Slytherin_ y este repentino noviazgo parecía haber ensanchado aún más la brecha iniciada por el pelirrojo en su amistad con Hermione… así que ahora él estaba otra vez en medio, como aquella vez, durante tercer curso, en que…

- … deberías ser más cuidadoso, Draco. Si sigues así, podrías ser expulsado…

Harry se detuvo en seco. Miró a su alrededor para tratar de averiguar de donde venía esa voz que, si no se equivocaba, era la de Snape. Y Draco solo podía ser Draco Malfoy. Giró sobre sí mismo, alerta: la voz no había venido de muy lejos, así que estarían cerca. ¿Pero dónde? Tenía que encontrarlos, porque tal vez podría averiguar algo si escuchaba su conversación…

- … por última vez, profesor, no se meta en mis asuntos – le llegó la airada voz de Malfoy y Harry la siguió hasta la última puerta del pasillo, que estaba casi seguro debía de dar acceso a algún aula vacía. Un lugar donde si se reunían para hablar de temas comprometidos nadie pudiera oírlos o molestarlos.

_Pero no han contado conmigo, afortunadamente_ – pensó Harry, sacando rápidamente la capa invisible de su mochila para ocultarse, dispuesto a averiguar de una vez por todas todo lo que pudiera sobre aquel alarmante asunto.

Se colocó prudentemente tras la puerta, ligeramente escorado hacia un lado, por si tenía que apartarse con rapidez para que no le descubrieran. Aguzó el oído, pegando la oreja cuanto pudo a la puerta y escuchó:

- Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso. Esa estúpida de Bell debe de tener algún enemigo, ¿no se han preocupado de averiguar eso?

- No seas impertinente, Draco. Todavía no hay pruebas de que hayas estado implicado, pero tú y yo sabemos que tienes una misión…

- Si. Y es solo mía – advirtió Malfoy – Usted déjeme en paz. Deje de mandarme llamar a su despacho y de ofrecerme su ayuda, que no la necesito. No voy a decirle absolutamente nada. Tengo mi propio plan y está funcionando.

- ¿Funcionando? ¿De verás crees eso, después de lo que pasó con el collar…?

- ¡Ya le he dicho que yo no fui!

- Mírame, Draco. Dime la verdad.

- Déjeme en paz. Y no me mire así. Sé perfectamente lo que intenta hacer y puedo detenerlo.

- ¿Si? Ya veo. Tu tía Bellatrix te ha estado enseñando _Oclumencia_, ¿verdad? ¿O tal vez ha sido tu madre, Narcissa?

- A ella déjela fuera de esto. No está implicada.

- Desde luego que lo está. ¿Por qué crees que hago esto? Porque ella acudió a mí para pedirme ayuda. Vino a mi casa. Me rogó que te protegiera y yo hice la _Promesa Inquebrantable_…

- Pues tal vez tenga que romperla.

- Draco, déjate de tonterías. ¿Qué es lo que estás ocultando? ¿Acaso pretendes esconder algo a los ojos de tu amo?

- No escondo nada: tengo una misión y la cumpliré, tarde o temprano, pero la cumpliré… y le aseguro que no tendrá que esperar mucho para eso.

- No lograrás nada actuando por ti mismo como hasta ahora. Estás intentando hacerlo bien, pero no lo consigues y eso es porque eres demasiado joven. Inexperto.

- Cállese.

- Yo puedo ayudarte, Draco. Puedo serte muy útil en tu misión…

- Déjeme en paz, no pienso repetírselo. Si vuelve usted a interponerse en mi camino, me ocuparé de que el _Señor Oscuro_ se entere de que está intentando interferir en sus planes. No pienso consentir que me arrebate la gloria, como ha hecho con mi padre…

- Estás hablando como un crío absurdo, Draco. Yo no pretendo robarte nada, ni le he robado nada a Lucius. Solo quiero ayudarte, porque me doy cuenta de que lo necesitas, aunque no quieras admitirlo. Y entiendo… que tu actual situación, con el arresto y el encarcelamiento de tu padre, te haya trastornado, pero no puedes…

Pero lo que no podía hacer Draco Harry nunca lo supo: en ese momento tuvo que apartarse de un salto del camino de la puerta pues los pasos de su compañero de escuela se acercaban airados hacia ella y menos de un minuto después la puerta se abría contra la pared con violencia y Draco abandonaba el aula a zancadas, perdiéndose al doblar la esquina del pasillo.

Harry permaneció en su nueva posición hasta que vio alejarse a Snape y estuvo seguro de que ninguno de ellos podía descubrirlo. Entonces, cuando pensó que ya no había peligro, se quitó la capa y la guardó rápidamente en su mochila, mientras miraba fijamente la esquina del pasillo por la que habían desaparecido los otros dos.

Su mente era un desenfrenado tren de ideas en ese momento.

* * *

- De manera que Snape le ofreció su ayuda.

- Si.

Harry miró a su padrino, que le estaba ayudando a poner la mesa para la cena de _Navidad_ mientras lo demás ayudaban en la cocina a la señora Weasley, que se había trasladado con su familia a _Grimmaud Place_ para celebrar las fiestas.

Habían pasado apenas unos días desde que Harry oyera la conversación entre Snape y Malfoy en aquel pasillo y lo primero que había hecho – después de que Ron y Hermione volviesen a echar por tierra su teoría de la conspiración tras oír su relato – era contárselo a su padrino, persona en la que sabía que podía confiar y que compartía además su satisfactoria inquina por Snape.

- ¿Estás plenamente seguro de que no fingía? – preguntó Sirius, mirándolo con seriedad – Hay que asegurarse de que no era una treta para ganarse la confianza del muchacho y que este le contara lo que trama…

- Sé lo que oí – replicó Harry – Snape le ofreció su ayuda y parecía sincero. También Malfoy.

- Harry, si Snape está intentando ganarse la confianza de ese chico para que hable tiene que parecer sincero…

- Te he dicho que los oí perfectamente – lo cortó Harry, enfadado - ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en no creerme? Primero Ron y Hermione y ahora tú…

- ¿En qué se supone que tenemos que creerte? – preguntó una voz ronca.

Harry y Sirius se volvieron y encontraron a Lupin de pie bajo la arcada que daba paso al comedor, sosteniendo un pesado candelabro de oro en cada mano.

- Molly quiere que iluminen la mesa – les explicó, caminando hacia ellos para dejar los candelabros en su sitio - ¿Puedo preguntar de que estabais hablando?

- Ya lo has hecho – señaló Sirius, sonriendo débilmente.

- Le estaba contando a Sirius lo que oí hace días, en un pasillo de la escuela: una conversación entre Malfoy y Snape.

- ¿Y de qué hablaban?

- Snape le ofrecía su ayuda a Malfoy. Quería saber que planes tenía.

- ¿Planes para qué?

- Para cortar el césped – bromeó Sirius – Harry cree que Snape está metido en lo de Malfoy, o al menos, intenta meterse y que por eso le ha ofrecido su ayuda.

- Aunque Malfoy se negó a aceptarla – puntualizó Harry – Parecía muy enfadado con él. Nunca le he visto hablarle en ese tono. Le dijo que lo dejara en paz.

- Es obvio que no quería intromisiones – declaró Lupin - ¿Aclaró algo sobre su plan? ¿Snape pudo sacarle algo?

- Nada – Harry negó con la cabeza – Pero ya te digo que quería sonsacarle para prestarle su ayuda… o eso dijo.

- Claro – Lupin sonrió – Seguramente Dumbledore sospecha de Malfoy y habrá enviado a Severus para que se entere de todo.

Harry torció el gesto.

- Harry piensa lo contrario – dijo Sirius – Cree que Snape quiere unirse a Malfoy, no detenerle.

- Eso es absurdo – dijo Lupin, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño - ¿Por qué iba a hacer Severus algo así?

- Porque es un _mortífago_ – respondió Harry – Sirve a Voldemort.

- Snape solo le sirve para cubrir su labor de espía para la _Orden_, Harry. Es un infiltrado.

- Si, en ambos bandos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Lupin, aunque sabía perfectamente a lo que el chico se refería.

- Que no tengo tan claro que sea un espía de Dumbledore.

- Harry, por favor, ¿otra vez con eso? – suspiró Lupin, cansado – Sabes de sobra que Snape abandonó el lado oscuro y que ahora trabaja para Dumbledore. Y él confía en la lealtad de Severus, así que tú también deberías hacerlo… y no eres el único – añadió, lanzándole una mirada significativa a Sirius.

Este resopló.

- No es un secreto que Snape no me inspira confianza. Creo que lo más probable es que no sirva a nadie, más que a sí mismo… aunque, de servir a alguien lealmente, creo que sería a Voldemort.

- Pues yo creo que estáis los dos equivocados.

- ¿A ti te gusta Snape? – preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

- Ni me gusta ni me disgusta – explicó Lupin – Sé que nunca seremos amigos, porque después de lo que pasó entre él, Sirius y James en la escuela, no hay manera. Pero a pesar de ello no puedo olvidar que durante el año que enseñé en _Hogwarts_ él hizo la poción _Matalobos_ para mí, cada luna llena, puntualmente. Y la hizo correctamente… lo que, para mí, es suficiente.

- ¡Pero te despidieron por su culpa! – exclamó Harry, indignado – Le dijo a todo el mundo que eras un hombre lobo y tuviste que dimitir.

- No dimití por eso, lo hice por lo que ocurrió aquella noche. Fui tan estúpido como para no tomarme la poción y os puse en peligro a todos. Podría haber mordido o matado a cualquiera…

- Pero no lo hiciste – recordó Sirius – Te adentraste en el bosque y ya está.

- Ah, claro, ya está – rezongó Lupin – Que fácil es todo para ti, Sirius.

- Mucho más que para ti – corroboró Sirius, cruzándose de brazos – Pero no estábamos discutiendo ese tema, Remus, hablábamos sobre lo que Harry oyó y la posibilidad de que Snape no sea tan leal a Dumbledore como dice ser.

- Si me preguntáis mi opinión… - comenzó Harry.

- No tienes pruebas para respaldar tu opinión – replicó Lupin – Todo lo que tienes es una conversación privada y un montón de prejuicios.

- ¿¡Prejuicios!? – Harry lo miró como si acabara de insultarle.

- Si – dijo Lupin – Prejuicios alimentados, en parte, por ese señor de ahí – señaló a Sirius.

- ¡Oye, a mí no me metas en esto! – replicó el aludido – Todo lo que le he dicho alguna vez a Harry sobre Snape es cierto: no es buena persona. Es cruel, vengativo y perverso. Siempre ha tenido una mente retorcida. Nunca ha sido trigo limpio.

- Estás exagerando.

- ¿Ah, si? Y a ti te falla la memoria – dijo Sirius - ¿Cuántas veces Snape nos hizo la vida imposible, eh, o al menos cuantas veces lo intentó? Sabes que siempre iba detrás de James para hechizarle y sabes también que su mayor objetivo en la escuela era que nos expulsaran a los cuatro.

- Nosotros también le hacíamos la vida imposible a él – declaró Lupin - ¿Y ves lo que te digo? Han pasado más de dos décadas desde que dejamos la escuela y tú aún sigues con lo mismo. Juzgas a Severus por lo que fue y no por lo que es, que en definitiva es lo que importa.

- La gente como él no cambia, Remus.

- Eso no lo sabes. Y desde mi punto de vista, puede que Severus no haya cambiado en lo esencial, pero el mero hecho de estar en nuestro bando y de que Dumbledore confíe plenamente en él es más que suficiente.

- Te conformas con muy poco – se burló Sirius.

- Intento conformarme con lo que hay.

- Pues lo que hay es demasiado sospechoso – argumentó Harry – Yo no me creo del todo que haya hablado con Malfoy, solo porque Dumbledore se lo ordenó. Además, eso no lo sabemos: no sabemos realmente de quien cumple órdenes.

- De Dumbledore – insistió Remus.

- Podría obedecer solo sus propios designios – arguyó Sirius – Siempre he pensado que en cierto modo tenía ideas propias.

- Hasta eso podría ser verdad – admitió Harry.

- Basta ya, los dos.

- Solo intentamos explicar nuestro punto de vista – dijo Sirius.

- Sé perfectamente cual es vuestro punto de vista – afirmó Lupin – Y no es el correcto.

- Eso no puedes saberlo.

Lupin apretó los labios.

- Muy bien. Si es eso lo que pensáis, no puedo haceros cambiar de opinión… pero creo que estáis equivocados.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue, atravesando la arcada de vuelta a la cocina con cara de pocos amigos.

- No te preocupes, Harry – dijo Sirius – Lupin cree en Dumbledore como alguna gente cree en el _Grim_.

- Yo creo en Dumbledore – admitió el muchacho – Pero creo que se equivoca con Snape… y no sé por qué está tan seguro de su lealtad.

- En eso se parece a tu padre: James siempre pensaba en lo bueno de las personas, antes que en lo malo… al menos en la mayoría de los casos. Pero, en fin, el caso es que, respecto a este tema, yo creo que…

- No sigamos hablando de esto, por favor – pidió Harry, con expresión hastiada – Creo que ya he tenido suficiente de este asunto, por hoy.

- De acuerdo – concedió Sirius, dedicándole una media sonrisa - ¿Y de qué quieres hablar ahora?

Harry pensó en ello. Estaba cansado de hablar, en realidad, pero sin embargo… el tema le vino inesperadamente a la cabeza y decidió preguntarlo:

- Padrino, ¿sabes algo sobre un tal _Príncipe Mestizo_?

- ¿Qué? – la cara de Sirius reveló sorpresa - ¿Qué dices? Entre los magos nunca ha habido príncipes, ni mestizos ni de ninguna clase. ¿De donde has sacado eso?

- De mi libro de _Pociones_ – contestó Harry – Es de segunda mano, porque ya sabes que no compré los materiales. Y el caso es que el dueño anterior se llamó a sí mismo _Príncipe Mestizo_… ¿sabes quien puede ser?

- Ni idea – lo meditó – No conozco a nadie que se llame así, ni siquiera de apodo.

- Pues vaya. Tenía la esperanza de averiguar quien era. Estoy aprendiendo mucho de él y no solo en _Pociones_: fuera quien fuera, garabateó instrucciones en todas las páginas del libro y algunas son hechizos. Creo que inventados por él.

- ¿En serio? – quiso saber Sirius, interesado.

- Si. He practicado algunos, solo por probar – admitió Harry – Son muy buenos. El último que aprendí fue _Levicorpus_…

Sirius rió.

- Lo conozco. Estaba de moda en mi época – declaró – Dios, casi no se podía caminar por _Hogwarts_ sin que alguien terminara colgando en el aire por el tobillo. Lo usábamos mucho.

- Lo imagino. Es el hechizo que vi utilizar a mi padre cuando… - Harry dejó momentáneamente de hablar, recordando con un nudo de aprehensión en el estómago lo que había visto en el _Pensadero_ el año anterior - … lo vi utilizarlo con Snape – concluyó – ¿Estás seguro de que él… de que él no…?

- ¿De que James no era el _Príncipe Mestizo_? – preguntó Sirius, alzando una ceja – Harry, no. James nunca adoptó ese apodo, además, él era… bueno, lo que algunos llamarían _sangre-limpia_.

- ¿Y vosotros…? ¿Lupin y tú?

- No, claro que no, ¿cómo se te ocurre? _Príncipe Mestizo_… es un apodo muy raro. ¿Has probado a comprobar de qué año es el libro? Tal vez te de una pista para saber en que año estuvo ese tal _Príncipe_ en _Hogwarts_.

- No se me había ocurrido. Gracias. Lo haré en cuanto pueda.

Sirius sonrió.

- Será mejor que terminemos de poner la mesa o a Molly le dará un ataque, si tiene que trasladar toda la comida hasta aquí y descubre que no le tenemos el terreno preparado.

Asintiendo, Harry se apresuró a echarle una mano a su padrino para concluir el trabajo.

* * *

La _Navidad_ pasó por _Grimmaud Place_ sin pena ni gloria: la casa estuvo extraordinariamente concurrida, con la familia formada por los Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fleur Delacour – en calidad de prometida de Bill - y los Weasley y con las visitas ocasionales de algunos miembros de la _Orden_, que se pasaban por el cuartel general para felicitar las fiestas.

Harry recibió varios regalos de _Navidad_, incluyendo un paquete repleto de gusanos vivos, de parte de Kreacher… Ron pensó que era todo un detalle, por parte del elfo… aunque Harry, divertido, le replicó rápidamente, haciéndole recordar que él había recibido como presente un colgante de oro con las palabras _Mi Corazoncito_, de parte de su novia, Lavender Brown… aquello zanjó la cuestión inmediatamente.

Tras varios días en los que disfrutaron de comida abundante, largos períodos de descanso e interminables tardes de jugar en la nieve o dentro de casa, llegó el momento de regresar a _Hogwarts_. Pero en esta ocasión no usaron coches del _Ministerio_ ni el tren de la escuela, sino que tuvieron que valerse de polvos _Flú_, ya que el _Ministerio_ había abierto una conexión especial vía chimenea para que pudieran regresar al colegio sin peligro… Ginny, Harry y Ron aterrizaron aquella tarde tranquilamente en la chimenea del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, que les dio la bienvenida antes de que emprendieran el camino hacia la torre de _Gryffindor_, donde se encontraron con Hermione, que había llegado hacía poco y les ayudó con la nueva contraseña para que pudieran entrar todos juntos en la sala común.

Durante las semanas siguientes, la marcha del trimestre escolar siguió su curso: se reanudaron las clases, los entrenamientos de _Quidditch_, los partidos, las montañas de deberes y, para aquellos alumnos de sexto curso que fueran a cumplir los diecisiete el treinta y uno de agosto o antes, se habían concertado unas clases particulares de _Aparición_, que serían impartidas en presencia de los jefes de las casas por un enviado especial del _Ministerio_, por el módico precio de doce _galeones_. Se trataba de una ayuda esencial de cara al examen de _Aparición,_ que todos deberían aprobar en el futuro si querían obtener la licencia para aparecerse y desaparecerse a voluntad… las clases resultaron ser más complicadas de lo que muchos se habían imaginado. Para cuando el mes de febrero dejó el castillo, no había habido grandes progresos entre los estudiantes, aparte de la _escisión_ de Susan Bones durante la primera lección, en la que la chica había perdido la pierna izquierda y los jefes de casa tuvieron que apresurarse para devolvérsela a su lugar… y eso había sido lo más interesante, después de un mes entero de clases.

Para colmo, días antes de que comenzara el mes de marzo, un anuncio en las salas comunes desató el vendaval de críticas entre los alumnos: la siguiente visita al pueblo de _Hogsmeade_, que había sido programada en principio para el primer día del mes, se había suspendido… en la mente de todos estaba el ataque sufrido en la aldea por Katie Bell y, aunque algunos estaban de acuerdo con el procedimiento – la mayoría no se extrañaban de lo sucedido, aunque les molestara – otros, como Ron, sintieron aquella suspensión casi como una afrenta… aunque en el caso de Ron era comprensible, dado que la fecha prevista para el viaje coincidía con la de su cumpleaños y aquel era un día que no quería desperdiciar… menos aún asistiendo a una nueva lección de _Aparición_, programada para ese mismo día en sustitución de la visita anulada.

Pero el uno de marzo no sería precisamente la clase de _Aparición_ lo que a Harry y a Ron les iba a quitar el sueño.


	7. Capítulo 6

**VI**

La mañana del primer día de marzo, Harry y Ron despertaron con el ruido que hicieron Dean y Seamus al salir de la habitación a la hora del desayuno.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Ron – fueron las primeras palabras de Harry, al tiempo que lanzaba su regalo envuelto sobre la cama de su compañero, que ya estaba bastante llena de regalos.

- ¡Gracias! – exclamó Ron, abriendo el paquete enseguida - ¡Wow! ¡Unos guantes de guardián! ¡Gracias, Harry, son lo más!

- De nada – Harry sonrió, poniéndose las gafas.

Salió de la cama y abrió, como cada mañana, su baúl en busca del _mapa del merodeador_, para comprobar en que parte del castillo se encontraba Malfoy y si había vuelto a desaparecer una vez más. Dejó gran parte del contenido de su baúl esparcido a su alrededor en el suelo hasta que al final encontró lo que buscaba.

_- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ – murmuró, en voz baja para que no lo oyera Neville, que en ese momento estaba saliendo de la cama.

El mapa reveló su contenido y Harry comenzó una vez más su tarea de buscar exhaustivamente a Malfoy. Buscó primero en las dependencias de la casa _Slytherin_, pero tal parecía que Draco ya las había abandonado. Sin embargo, no puedo encontrarlo en el _Gran Comedor_ – donde habría sido lógico que estuviera a aquellas horas – ni en ninguna otra parte del castillo ni en los terrenos…

- Ha vuelto a desaparecer – rezongó.

- ¿Quien? – preguntó Ron, entretenido en abrir sus regalos.

- Malfoy – Harry miró a su alrededor y comprobó que Neville acababa de abandonar el dormitorio – No lo encuentro por ningún lado.

- A lo mejor no le has visto porque hay demasiada gente reflejada en el mapa – sugirió Ron.

Harry hizo otra comprobación exhaustiva y negó con la cabeza.

- No, no está. Ha desaparecido.

- ¿Pero donde puede haber ido? No puede salir de _Hogwarts_: hay demasiada seguridad. ¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿_Aparecerse_? Sabes que en _Hogwarts_ no es posible, lo dijo el instructor.

- No sé como lo hace, pero lo hace – dijo Harry, ceñudo – Y tengo que averiguar como y por qué…

- ¿Quieres un chocolate de caldero? – dijo Ron en ese momento, indiferente a las maquinaciones de la mente de su amigo – Están buenos – le ofreció.

- No, gracias – replicó Harry, más pendiente de otras cosas - ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido?

Mientras Harry seguía enfrascado en sus pensamientos, elucubrando sobre el paradero de Malfoy y como este podía desaparecer del mapa sin más, Ron se entretuvo comiendo un chocolate de caldero tras otro… cuando ya iba por el tercero, Harry se dio por vencido en su búsqueda: guardó todo de nuevo en su baúl y lo cerró.

- Venga, vamos a desayunar – declaró, malhumorado – No quiero tener que aparecerme con el estómago vacío… aunque tal vez eso ayude.

- No tengo hambre – dijo Ron, con tono suave.

Harry se volvió para mirarle.

- ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Tantos dulces te has comido? – inquirió, extrañado.

- No – suspiró Ron – Tú… tú no lo entenderías.

- A ver, explícamelo.

Pero Ron, cuya expresión era de total abatimiento, no respondió más que con otro profundo suspiro.

- Ron, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? Si hace un minuto estabas contentísimo con tus regalos y con haber cumplido la mayoría de edad…

- Nada de eso tiene importancia – replicó Ron – No si… oh, Harry, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Es insoportable.

- Bueno, pero…

- Ella no debe de saber ni que existo – declaró, apesadumbrado.

- ¿Cómo que no? – preguntó Harry, confundido – Pero si es tu novia.

- ¿Qué? – Ron lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- ¿No estamos hablando de Lavender?

- ¿Lavender? – Ron bufó, de manera poco caballerosa - ¿A quien le interesa esa cursi besucona? Yo estoy hablando de Romilda Vane – su rostro se iluminó con solo pronunciar el nombre – Es tan guapa, Harry, tan elegante… ¿has visto su pelo? Es negro y brillante… y sus ojos, tan grandes y hermosos… y su…

- ¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado? – Harry no podía creerse lo que oía - Ron, ¿desde cuando te fijas tú en Romilda Vane?

- ¡Desde siempre! – exclamó el pelirrojo y aquella expresión de ensueño volvió a su rostro – Harry, creo… que la amo.

- ¡Dios! – masculló Harry – A ver – fue hasta él y lo agarró por los hombros – Mírame a la cara y repite eso… pero esta vez en serio.

- La amo, Harry. Amo a Romilda Vane.

- Definitivamente, has perdido el juicio – sentenció Harry, alejándose de él – Mira, seguro que en cuanto desayunes se te pasa toda esta tontería…

Harry echó a andar hacia la puerta, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió que un puño impactaba contra su oreja izquierda. Con una exclamación de dolor por el golpe se volvió, tambaleándose y se encontró de lleno con el puño de su amigo Ron, que en ese momento volvía a la carga, con el insano propósito de golpearle.

En ese instante, Harry reaccionó y ejecutó el primer hechizo que se le pasó por la cabeza:

- ¡_Levicorpus_!

Ron gritó y al segundo siguiente estaba colgando bocabajo en el aire, como si una fuerza misteriosa lo hubiera agarrado por el tobillo.

- ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!? – le demandó Harry, enfadado.

- ¡Has insultado a Romilda! – exclamó Ron, igual de alterado - ¡Has dicho que era una tontería!

- ¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?

Pero de pronto, algo en el suelo llamó su atención e identificó de inmediato el objeto como la caja de bombones que la propia Romilda le había regalado, poco antes de _Navidad_ y que, según Hermione – que había sido testigo poco antes de eso de una conversación en el baño de las chicas entre un grupo de muchachas, que discutían cual sería la mejor manera de encantar a Harry para que se enamorara de alguna de ellas - debía de estar rociada con poción de amor.

- ¿De donde se supone que has sacado esos bombones? – preguntó, airado.

- ¡Son un regalo de cumpleaños! ¡Y bájame de aquí!

- Serás… tonto – rezongó Harry - Lo has cogido del suelo, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no. Ya te dije que son un regalo.

- Oh, desde luego… son un regalo de Romilda Vane para mí – aclaró Harry – Me lo obsequió poco antes de _Navidad_ y estos bombones están llenos de poción de amor, necio.

Pero Ron no parecía haberle oído. A la sola mención del nombre de Romilda se había relajado completamente y había dejado de luchar, a pesar de que debía de sentirse físicamente mal por la falta de riego sanguíneo en el cerebro, que se denotaba en el color violeta que iba adoptando su rostro poco a poco.

- ¿Tú conoces a Romilda? – inquirió, esperanzado – ¿La conoces? Preséntamela… por favor.

Harry se lo pensó: la oreja aún le dolía, allí donde el puño de Ron lo había golpeado. Durante un instante se recreó en la vengativa idea de bajar a Ron y permitirle declararle su ardiente amor a Romilda, pero… ¿qué clase de amigo sería si lo hacía? Ron lo había atacado, al fin y al cabo, bajo los efectos mágicos de la poción, por lo que no estaba en sus cabales en dicho momento… sería injusto permitir que arruinara su existencia de semejante manera.

- De acuerdo – dijo, deshaciendo el hechizo – Te la presentaré, pero para eso tendremos que ir al despacho de mi madre.

- ¿Tu madre? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto?

- Ammm… - Harry meditó su siguiente respuesta – Es que… Romilda da clases particulares con ella – mintió – Y seguramente estará en su despacho ahora.

- ¿De veras? ¡Que guay! ¿Podría pedirle a tu madre que me diera clases a mí también? Junto con Romilda, claro – sonrió.

- ¡Excelente idea! – alabó Harry – Venga, vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos darles alcance.

- Si.

Ron lo siguió escaleras abajo, manso como un corderito y tan ilusionado, que despidió con cajas destempladas a Lavender cuando se la encontraron en la sala común, esperando a que su novio llegara para darle su regalo. Harry la miró en tono de disculpa, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para detenerse a explicarle nada: debían llegar cuanto antes al despacho de su madre, para que esta pudiera darle un antídoto a Ron que lo salvara de toda esa locura.

* * *

Cuando finalmente alcanzaron la puerta del despacho, Harry temió por un segundo antes de llamar que su madre no estuviera en esos momentos allí, sino tal vez desayunando en el _Gran Comedor_… pero tuvo suerte. Lily le abrió la puerta pocos segundos después de su primera llamada, vestida aún con un pijama verde esmeralda y una bata a juego, con el cabello rojo cayéndole despeinado por la espalda y ligeramente somnolienta.

- Harry – dijo sorprendida al verlo - ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy temprano.

- Mamá – se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle, mientras Ron se impacientaba a su espalda y se alzaba de puntillas para tratar de espiar en el interior del despacho, en busca de Romilda – Ron ha ingerido una poción de amor por error.

- ¿Qué?

- Me quitó unos bombones que yo tenía guardados en mi baúl, porque me los había regalado una chica y estaban rociados con poción de amor. Ron se ha comido unos cuantos y…bueno, ya sabes. Necesito un antídoto.

- Oh, cielos – dijo Lily - ¿Sabes que poción era? – Harry negó con la cabeza - ¿Sabes al menos si estaba pasada de fecha? Algunas fórmulas se potencian si se las deja más tiempo del que deberían.

- No lo sé, mamá – respondió Harry – Pero créeme que eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Lily suspiró.

- De acuerdo. ¡Pasad, chicos! – declaró, componiendo su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora para disimular – ¡Buenos días, Ron! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

- Gracias, señora Potter – replicó el pelirrojo, sonriendo - ¿Romilda ya ha llegado?

- ¿Romilda?

- Es la chica que puso la poción en los bombones – le susurró Harry.

- Oh… no, Ron, Romilda aún no ha llegado… pero no te preocupes, debe de estar por llegar – añadió, viendo la expresión de desilusión en la cara de Ron - ¿Por qué no os sentáis y la esperamos?

- Buena idea – dijo Ron, ocupando al instante uno de los sillones, entusiasmado.

Harry tomó asiento con cierta desgana, mientras veía a su madre rodear su escritorio y comenzar a trabajar en el antídoto, sacando ingredientes y material de un pequeño armarito que había a sus espaldas, sin perder la sonrisa y aprovechando que Ron estaba más pendiente de mirar hacia la puerta para ver llegar a Romilda que de otra cosa.

- Bien – dijo Lily, en cuanto hubo terminado – Ron, creo que deberías beberte esto – declaró, ofreciéndole un vaso lleno de un líquido de color claro – Pareces nervioso y este es un tónico perfecto para calmar los nervios… así estarás tranquilo cuando llegue Romilda.

- De acuerdo.

Ron se bebió enseguida el contenido del vaso. Durante un momento les sonrió, pero al instante siguiente su rostro se retorcía en una mueca y poco después se hundió en su sillón, mirándoles sorprendido.

- ¿Ya está? – preguntó Harry - Ron, ¿ya estás bien?

El pelirrojo asintió a medias, sin hablar. Harry suspiró aliviado.

- Gracias, mamá.

- De nada, cielo. Tienes que tener más cuidado: deberías haber destruido esa caja de bombones, sabiendo lo que contenía, en cuanto la recibiste.

- Lo sé. Lo siento. No se me ocurrió. Pensé que con guardarla bien…

Su madre sonrió, comprensiva.

- Bueno. ¿Qué os parece si saco mi nueva botella de hidromiel de la estantería y brindamos? Es el cumpleaños de Ron.

- Por mí de acuerdo – dijo Harry.

- ¿Ron?

El pelirrojo solo asintió.

- Bien… Dumbledore me regaló esta botella cuando volvimos de vacaciones y no sabía que hacer con ella – declaró, recogiéndola de la estantería junto con tres vasos largos – Es una de las famosas botellas de la hidromiel añeja con especias de Madame Rosmerta, lo ideal para las ocasiones especiales… y está me parece que lo es – repartió los vasos llenos entre todos y alzó el suyo. Los chicos la imitaron – Por Ronald Weasley y su mayoría de edad… que sepas disfrutarla como es debido, Ron y que haya muchos cumpleaños más.

Los tres sonrieron y se llevaron los vasos a la boca para beber.

Harry supo que algo iba mal, un segundo antes de que el hidromiel rozara sus labios y los de Ron: su madre se bebió rápidamente todo el contenido de su vaso, con una sonrisa… y aunque todo parecía ir bien, pronto la expresión alegre en el rostro de Lily se truncó.

- ¡Mamá! – gritó Harry, alarmado, cuando de pronto Lily comenzó a convulsionarse y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! - exclamó Ron, soltando su vaso en el acto mientras se levantaban ambos de un salto - ¿¡Qué es lo que le pasa!? ¡Harry, haz algo!

Harry se arrodilló junto a su madre, angustiado. De la boca de Lily salía espuma blanca y sus maravillosos ojos verdes se habían abierto tanto que parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Toda ella temblaba y se había puesto pálida tan rápido que el efecto era aterrador. Parecía estar ahogándose.

- ¡Ron, pide ayuda! ¡Pide ayuda, rápido! ¡Qué venga quien sea!

El pelirrojo salió disparado. Abrió la puerta del despacho de golpe y salió entre gritos al pasillo:

- ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro, que alguien nos ayude! ¡Ayuda, por favor! ¡Socorro…!

Harry lo oyó correr por el pasillo y de pronto se produjo un sonido como de choque y una voz reconocida habló:

- ¿Se puede saber que está haciendo, Weasley? ¿Por qué no mira por donde va? Cinco puntos menos para _Gryffindor_, por correr por los pasillos. Y más le vale tener una buena excusa para armar semejante alboroto, un sábado…

- ¡Profesor Snape! ¡La madre de Harry…!

- ¿¡Qué!?

- ¡La madre de Harry, por favor, ayúdenos! ¡Está en su despacho! ¡Creo qué se ha envenado…!

- ¿¡Qué estas diciendo!? ¡Apártate inmediatamente de mi camino, Weasley!

Snape llegó corriendo. Vio a Lily tirada en el suelo entre convulsiones y a un aterrorizado Harry junto a ella y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¡Lily! – se apresuró a llegar hasta ella - ¿¡Qué demonios ha pasado…!? ¡Apártate, Potter! – hizo a Harry a un lado de un empujón y se arrodilló junto a ella.

- Se bebió una copa de hidromiel… estábamos brindando por el cumpleaños de Ron y… de repente…

- ¡Ahórrate las palabras, no tenemos tiempo! – le espetó Snape, rebuscando furiosamente en el bolsillo de su túnica para extraer finalmente un objeto pequeño, semejante a un riñón viejo, pero que los dos sabían que en realidad era una piedra: un _bezoar_ – Vamos, Lily. Vamos – murmuró, mientras se la hacía tragar – Eso es.

El efecto del _bezoar_ sobre Lily fue inmediato: dejó de convulsionarse y sus ojos se cerraron, con un suspiro. Su cabeza cayó hacia un lado, exhausta y Snape le limpió con la mano cuidadosamente la espuma de la boca.

- La llevaremos a la enfermería – musitó, cogiéndola en brazos y sacándola del despacho sin decir nada más.

Harry y Ron lo siguieron, estupefactos y asustados.

* * *

- No puedo creer que esto haya ocurrido – dijo Sirius, mirando con seriedad hacia la cama donde yacía Lily.

Era ya de noche. Se encontraban en la enfermería Harry, Ron y Hermione, además de Remus y Sirius, que había llegado hacía poco desde _Londres_, al enterarse de lo sucedido: ambos había pasado, antes de eso, un buen rato en el despacho de Dumbledore, hablando con el director sobre lo ocurrido mientras Harry estaba junto a su madre, esperando a que la señora Pomfrey dejara pasar a sus amigos, a los que mantenía relegados tras las puertas de la enfermería alegando que Lily estaba dormida, demasiado delicada como para recibir visitas de alguien más que no fuera la familia… en cuanto se les permitió pasar entraron y fueron corriendo hacia Harry, para consolarlo.

- Tenemos suerte de Snape pasara por allí – dijo Remus – Le salvó la vida.

Sirius resopló. No parecía gustarle nada la idea de que eso hubiese sucedido.

- Harry también podría habérsela salvado – declaró.

Remus lo miró.

- ¿Qué dices? Si Harry estaba asustado. ¿Crees qué se le habría ocurrido a tiempo lo del _bezoar_?

- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso insinúas que Harry es tonto?

- Por supuesto que no – replicó Remus – Simplemente quiero que le reconozcas a Severus el mérito… si no es demasiado pedir.

- Pues si que lo es.

Remus suspiró. Había pocas personas en el mundo tan tercas como Sirius Black.

- No me gusta que haya sido Severus el salvador – confesó Sirius – Me da mala espina.

- ¿Por qué? Sabes que Severus aprecia a Lily…

- ¿Qué estáis diciendo? – preguntó en ese momento Harry, que había girado la cabeza al oírlos - ¿Qué Snape aprecia a mi madre? Pero si él la desprecia, porque es una nacida _muggle_...

- Harry, eso no es verdad – apuntó Hermione – Nunca he visto a Snape ridiculizar ni insultar a tu madre, ni siquiera ha sido descortés con ella… casi no habla, cuando están juntos…

- Tal vez esa sea una nueva manera de mostrar desprecio – alegó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Las cosas no son así – dijo Remus – Severus respeta a Lily. Fueron muy amigos, en el pasado.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Harry se levantó de la cama, sorprendido - ¿¡Snape y mi madre… amigos!?

- Durante muchos años, si – asintió Remus.

- Se conocieron antes de ir a _Hogwarts_ – explicó Sirius – Y en quinto año se acabó.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione, curiosa.

- Snape le perdió el respeto – ironizó Sirius – La llamó _sangre-sucia_. Delante de todos… fue poco después de los _TIMOS_…

- ¡Después del _TIMO_ de _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_! – exclamó Harry - ¡Es lo que vi en el _Pensadero_! Cuando mi padre hechizó a Snape…

- ¿¡Qué tu padre hechizó a Snape!? – preguntó Hermione, sorprendida - ¿Y qué es eso del _Pensadero_? ¿Acaso lo viste durante alguna de tus clases con Dumbledore? ¿Pero por qué iba Dumbledore a mostrarte un recuerdo semejante? No tiene sentido…

Harry la miró, con los labios sellados… no debería haber dicho eso: se suponía que le había prometido a Snape que no lo contaría y si Snape se enteraba, aunque fuera a esas alturas, lo mataría…

- A mí me habría gustado verlo – dijo Ron en ese momento, sonriendo.

- No tiene gracia, Ron – replicó Hermione, mirándolo seria - ¿Por qué lo hechizó? – preguntó, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Harry.

- Porque… - empezó este - Bueno…

- Por que siempre se habían llevado mal – contestó Sirius por él – Fue algo mutuo, desde el primer momento de conocerse.

- Como tú y Malfoy – señaló Ron. Harry asintió, dispuesto a no decir nada más después de su metedura de pata.

- Severus sentía envidia de James – explicó Remus – Eran muy diferentes.

- Como la noche y el día – aportó Sirius.

- James era popular, atractivo y un gran jugador de _Quidditch_ – explicó Lupin - Era un buen estudiante y, en general, tenía éxito. Severus no tenía nada de eso, aunque si era muy inteligente...

- Por favor – bufó Sirius – La mitad de sus notas se las ganaba haciéndole la pelota a los profesores, Remus y lo sabes.

- No era ningún estúpido – afirmó Lupin – Sabes tan bien como yo que era muy hábil con los hechizos. Conocía un montón de ellos, antes de entrar en _Hogwarts_.

- Si, la mayoría maleficios. No era de fiar – les dijo a los chicos – Era todo un _Slytherin_… y un chivato, dicho sea de paso.

- Pero trataba bien a Lily – contraatacó Lupin, frunciendo el ceño – Hasta el día en que la insultó, nunca lo vi tratarla mal. Ella era, aparte de sus amigos y de algunos profesores a los que de vez en cuando adulaba, la única persona con la que Severus se portaba realmente bien. Y creo que era sincero en sus sentimientos.

- Si – una expresión burlona se formó en el rostro de Sirius – Muuuy sincero.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – lo enfrentó Lupin.

- Dios, Remus, no me digas que jamás te diste cuenta – declaró.

- ¿Darse cuenta de qué? – intervino Harry, ceñudo. Los tres miraban a los adultos en silencio, expectantes.

Sirius le devolvió la mirada a su ahijado.

- Tu padre lo sospechaba, Harry y yo también… sospechábamos que Snape iba detrás de tu madre.

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamaron los tres muchachos a la vez.

- Sirius, por favor, no seas malicioso – lo reprendió Lupin – No hay pruebas de eso…

- Pruebas – resopló Sirius – Nunca se apartaba de ella, siempre iba pegado a sus talones como un perrillo y tú todavía quieres pruebas…

- Eran muy amigos…

- Más que amigos, Remus, más. A Snape se le notaba mucho: vamos – rezongó – Un bicho raro como él, hipócrita y amante de las _Artes Oscuras_, que iba a hacer en compañía de alguien como Lily: hermosa y popular. Y cien por cien anti-_Artes Oscuras_. Encima pertenecían a casas antagonistas.

- Y aún así su amistad seguía en pie – señaló Lupin – Cosa que a mí siempre me pareció muy bien: me alegro de que no dejaran a un lado su amistad de años solo por eso.

- Remus, abre los ojos – le pidió Sirius – No creo que Snape, con su mentalidad y sus prejuicios, se hubiera acercado a Lily, de no ser por una buena razón.

- La razón era su amistad, Sirius.

- ¡Te digo que no! – exclamó el padrino de Harry, exasperado – No te niegues a ver lo evidente…

- Vale ya – los cortó Harry, tan exasperado como Sirius – No quiero oír ni una palabra más sobre ese sórdido asunto. No voy a creer que Snape estuviera enamorado de mi madre, ni nada por el estilo, ¿vale?

- Ya es bastante difícil encajar que fueran amigos – coincidió Ron.

A su lado, Hermione resopló:

- Pues a mí me parece bien que hayan sido amigos y lamento que dejaran de serlo – manifestó – Creo que es positivo saber que Snape, aunque solo sea por una vez, ha querido sinceramente a alguien… no importa realmente si estaba enamorado o no – añadió con rapidez, en respuesta a la que iba a ser la ácida réplica de Sirius – Además, ¿de qué estamos hablando? – inquirió – Ninguno de nosotros sabe nada en realidad sobre los sentimientos del profesor Snape.

- Eso sería admitir que Snape tiene sentimientos – bufó Sirius.

Remus le dedicó una mirada de enfado:

- Pues a mí me parece que Hermione tiene toda la razón… al menos ella piensa las cosas con la cabeza.

Sirius lo miró, de una forma altiva y ofendida que él ignoró.

* * *

La enfermería estaba desierta, a esas horas de la noche. Se había asegurado de esperar hasta entonces para no tener que cruzarse con ninguno de los visitantes, con los que para nada le apetecía confraternizar y, por supuesto, no quería tener a la pesada de la señora Pomfrey siempre encima, acortando su tiempo de visita… de manera que había tenido que aguardar hasta la madrugada.

Entró en la enfermería a hurtadillas, hechizando con cuidado la puerta para abrirla y asomando primero cautelosamente la cabeza, para cerciorarse de que no había nadie allí.

_- Homenum Revelio_ – susurró, para asegurarse del todo de que, por ejemplo, el molesto Harry Potter no hubiera decidido usar su capa de invisibilidad para evadir el férreo control que la señora Pomfrey mantenía en su enfermería.

El hechizo reveló la ausencia de presencia humana, aparte de él y de Lily, en la habitación. Deslizándose, entró en la enfermería y volvió a cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Caminó silenciosamente entre las hileras de camas, todas vacías menos una, a la que además le habían corrido las cortinas, para hacer más tranquilo el sueño de su ocupante.

Apuntó su varita hacia las cortinas corridas y sin decir nada las descorrió, suavemente y en silencio. Lily no se despertó y él aprovechó eso para acercarse a su cama, guardándose la varita dentro de la túnica y deteniéndose a los pies del lecho para poder observarla.

Su piel apenas había recuperado su blancura original desde que la había salvado. El largo y espeso cabello rojo caía a su alrededor, enmarcando tanto su cara como la almohada, contrastando con el blanco límpido de la ropa de cama.

Había estado a punto de morir ante sus ojos, tan solo unas horas antes. Suerte que él siempre llevaba un _bezoar_ encima, por si acaso… era un elemento siempre útil y nunca estaba de más llevarlo consigo… desde luego, podría haber supuesto la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para Lily Potter, pues ningún antídoto o poción podría haberla salvado lo suficientemente rápido de su envenenamiento.

_Draco es un maldito… insensato_ – pensó, sintiendo renovarse el enfado en su interior – _No pensó que a Dumbledore podría ocurrírsele repartir algunas botellas entre sus amigos profesores y probablemente no le importaba. ¿Qué más le da matar a alguien más, si consigue hacer lo mismo con Dumbledore? Al fin y al cabo, esa es su misión_.

Recordó la descorazonadora imagen de Lily convulsionándose en el suelo y el enfado se transformó en furia. Había estado a un paso de volver a perderla… y todo por culpa del imbécil de Draco, que parecía ufanarse en dejar pistas de su plan por todos lados, llamando la atención absurdamente sobre sus múltiples intentos de asesinato.

Si seguía así, le resultaría muy difícil cumplir su _Promesa Inquebrantable_.

Respiró lenta y profundamente. Rodeó la cama de Lily para estar más cerca de ella y observó su bello rostro durmiente, apreciando la armonía de sus hermosos rasgos.

- Lily… - susurró, atreviéndose por un segundo a estirar la mano para rozarle la mejilla.

Cerró los ojos, permitiéndose solo unos segundos de disfrute, notando bajo sus dedos la suavidad de su piel y sus cabellos e imaginándose lo que sería rozar aquella blancura de alabastro con sus labios y poder enredar sus dedos entre los ígneos mechones…

Suave como una pluma, notó el roce de otra mano sobre la suya. Abrió los ojos de inmediato y vio a Lily, cuyos ojos verdes lo miraban dándole la bienvenida mientras la mano de la mujer se enlazaba con la suya.

- Buenas noches, Sev – lo saludó – Has venido.

Snape se sobresaltó, como si acabaran de pincharlo en los pies con un alfiler y trató de explicarse:

- Yo… en realidad no tenía intención de venir tan tarde… estaba ocupado y pensé que quizás aún te durara alguna visita y que podría entrar…

- Me alegro de verte – le susurró ella – Pero no hace falta que te pongas tan nervioso… ¿acaso le tienes miedo a Poppy?

- Por supuesto que no.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es solo que… es tarde, no quería despertarte – comunicó, apartando de ella sus ojos.

- No pasa nada – dijo Lily, tratando de acomodarse en la cama para poder hablar en mejor posición con él.

- Ten cuidado, no es conveniente que te muevas demasiado, aún estás débil – la previno Severus, ayudándola a hacerlo.

- Gracias – dijo Lily, cuando encontró la postura adecuada.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Lily sonrió.

- Creo que estuve a punto de morir, ¿sabes? Pero ahora estoy mejor.

- No hagas bromas con eso – le pidió Snape, componiendo una expresión seria.

- No es una broma – dijo ella – Pero todavía tengo que darle las gracias a mi colega de _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras,_ por salvarme la vida.

- No es necesario – dijo Snape, retrocediendo cohibido un paso.

- Severus… ¿pero por qué tanta timidez? Ya no somos niños – le sonrió – Ahora estoy en deuda contigo y tendré que compensarte.

- Te digo que no hace falta…

- Y yo te digo que quiero hacerlo. Y lo haré. Lo sabes.

Snape la miró. Sabía que no podría convencerla. Emitiendo un suspiro por lo bajo tomó asiento en la cama junto a ella.

- ¿Se ha podido saber algo más de lo que me pasó? – le preguntó.

- Si. Al parecer la partida de botellas de hidromiel que Madame Rosmerta envió a _Hogwarts_, como cada año, por _Navidad_, estaba envenenada. He pasado toda la tarde analizando las botellas: la mayoría las tenía Dumbledore en su poder, puesto que él es el encargado de repartirlas, como todos los años y ya les había regalado unas cuantas a algunos profesores… ha sido una suerte que nadie más las haya consumido.

- Es horrible pensar en eso – declaró Lily – Cualquiera que hubiera bebido de ellas podría haber acabado muerto. ¿Y dices que todas llegaron, en un principio, a manos de Dumbledore? – Snape asintió – Entonces sea quien sea seguramente va tras él.

- Eso parece.

- ¿Se sabe quien puede ser?

- No. Aunque…

- ¿Aunque qué?

- Bueno… yo apostaría porque actúa desde fuera. Ambos objetos salieron, de alguna forma, de _Las Tres Escobas_, no de _Hogwarts_, lo cual es comprensible, debido a las medidas de seguridad.

- ¿Pero quien ha podido enviarlos? ¿No querrás insinuar que Rosmerta…?

- No puedo insinuar nada – admitió Snape – No sé quien fue, aunque todo apunta a que su objetivo es acabar con el director.

- ¿Dumbledore ya lo sabe?

- Le he puesto al tanto.

- ¿Y qué ha dicho?

- Ya le conoces – dijo Snape, encogiéndose de hombros – Dice que estará sobre aviso, pero que lo importante es que se detengan los ataques, antes de que alguien en la escuela salga malparado de verdad.

Lily suspiró. Su rostro ahora mostraba pesadumbre y preocupación.

- Solo de pensar que alguien más ha estado en semejante peligro… Harry y Ron podrían haberse bebido sus vasos…

- Lily, afortunadamente eso no pasó – declaró Snape – Y no vayas a sentirte culpable, tú no sabías nada. Aceptaste el regalo de Dumbledore, simplemente y él tampoco sabía que os estaba poniendo en peligro al regalarte esa botella… ni a ti ni a ninguno de los otros a los que se la regaló.

- Si, eso lo sé, pero…

- Pero nada – la atajó Snape – El único culpable de todo esto es quien está urdiendo su plan. Y habrá que descubrirlo.

- Dumbledore me dijo que había algunos miembros de la _Orden_ vigilando la escuela. ¿Alguno de ellos tiene idea de lo que pasa? ¿Saben quien podría estar detrás de todo esto?

- No. Saben lo que pasa y tratan de averiguar lo que pueden, pero su misión principal es proteger _Hogwarts_, así que no tienen mucho tiempo para nada más. Todos los jefes de casa, por órdenes de Dumbledore, nos estamos ocupando de esclarecer esta situación dentro de la escuela.

- Deberíais tener cuidado – dijo Lily, mirándole preocupada – Sea quien sea no tiene miedo de matar. Es perseverante… y no le importa a quien se lleva por delante en el intento.

- Tranquila. No tienes que preocuparte.

- Pero es que me preocupo. Estamos hablando de un asesino peligroso, Severus. Alguien a quien con toda probabilidad habrá enviado _Quien-Tú-Sabes_…

- Todos somos mayores de edad, Lily. Somos magos cualificados. No hay nada que temer. Sabremos arreglárnoslas.

- Pero, Severus, tengo miedo – admitió la mujer, posando una mano abierta sobre la suya, que descansaba cerca – Especialmente por ti.

Le miró con sus precisos ojos verdes llenos de temor y Snape tuvo que apartar la mirada y controlar un estremecimiento que estuvo a punto de sacudir de forma visible su cuerpo.

- Tendré cuidado – le aseguró, poniéndose en pie – Ahora debo marcharme. Tienes que dormir. La señora Pomfrey dijo que debías quedarte aquí en torno a una semana, antes de poder darte el alta.

Lily volvió a suspirar.

- Una semana. No quiero ni imaginarme cuanto tiempo será eso, postrada en una cama ¿Y que pasará con mi asignatura?

- Dumbledore ya ha encontrado a alguien que te reemplace. Y me dijo que debías aprovechar esta semana para descansar y hacerle caso en todo a Poppy. Que tienes que salir de aquí como nueva.

Ahora Lily sonrió, débilmente.

- Dumbledore siempre tan atento.

- Si… tengo que irme – dijo Severus – Te veré cuando pueda. Hasta pronto.

- Hasta pronto, Sev… cuídate mucho. Cuidaos todos – declaró, mientras él se alejaba de su cama para echar a andar hacia la salida.

En su camino, Severus trató de librarse del sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que le había dejado su conversación con Lily y la preocupación que esta había mostrado por su persona: volcó sus pensamientos en el siguiente sentimiento que lo embargaba y se recreó pensando en la amena charla que pensaba tener con Draco Malfoy, en cuanto le pusiera las manos encima.


	8. Capítulo 7

**VII**

Severus había pensado a conciencia en aquel tema. Había pensado en como acercarse a Draco sin que este tuviera posibilidad de rehuirle y sin que su misión de protegerlo y fingir que le brindaba su ayuda para conseguir que confiara en él corriera peligro… aunque personalmente creía que no había nada que salvar, teniendo en cuenta la reciente actitud de Draco hacía él… pero lo que él pensara poco importaba: para conseguir lo que necesitaba tenía que ser más listo que el muchacho y eso no era demasiado difícil, a decir verdad… no es que Draco fuese estúpido, es que se estaba comportando como tal y eso también lo intrigaba: su inexperiencia era una gran baza en contra, pero tenía que admitir que era perseverante – no podía ser de otra manera, tratándose de una misión encomendada por el propio _Señor Oscuro_ en persona y a sabiendas del cual sería el precio de su fracaso - y que sus ideas no habían sido del todo malas… claro que… el quid de la cuestión era que se había pasado de la raya, poniendo en peligro la vida de Lily Potter.

Snape tenía aquella mañana clase con los _Slytherins_ y decidió aprovechar el momento, si es que Draco estaba cerca y no había decidido de nuevo faltar a su clase… aunque si lo hacía, tal vez tuviera una buena excusa para llevárselo a su despacho y hablar… sentía la necesidad de darle un escarmiento.

No se engañaba: estaba furioso por lo de Lily, asustado. La madre de Harry Potter sería un buen trofeo para cualquier _mortífago_, a ojos del _Señor Oscuro_ y su muerte no molestaría en absoluto a su _Señor_… pero él no podía permitirlo. Ya había estado a punto de perderla una vez y no se arriesgaría de nuevo. Sabía – por boca del propio Voldemort, que le había hablado con tono indiferente del asunto, meses atrás - que el hecho de que Lily no hubiera sido asesinada junto a su esposo no se había debido, en realidad, a su petición, sino simple y meramente al hecho de que el _Señor Oscuro_ en ese momento no consideró necesaria su muerte… por lo tanto, Snape sabía muy bien cuanta confianza podía depositar en su _Señor_… tanta como en sus caprichos. Ese había sido uno de sus motivos para cambiarse al bando de Dumbledore: ser _mortífago_ no le había asegurado, en realidad, conseguir lo que quería. De hecho, lo que más amaba había estado en peligro mortal y nada de lo que él hiciera hubiera podido salvarla realmente, si el _Señor Oscuro_ hubiera decidido que era mejor matarla que permitirle vivir… muchos años de experiencia le habían demostrado eso.

Y ahora Draco Malfoy la había puesto estúpidamente en peligro. Había amenazado su vida. Había estado a punto de conseguir lo que su _Señor_ desechara como opción, quince años atrás… no pretendía engañarse, fingiendo que su mayor deseo en aquellos momentos no era arrancarle de un mordisco la cabeza al estúpido.

Tal y como se temía, aquel día Draco tampoco acudió a su clase. Pero en vez de recurrir a sus amigos para que le dijeran donde estaba o para que le transmitieran de su parte su deseo de que fuera a verlo a su despacho – cosa que tendría claro que no sucedería, tratándose de Draco - decidió ir él a la sala común de _Slytherin_, para probar suerte… quería aprovechar que la mayoría de los alumnos de su casa, si no todos, estarían en esos momentos en clase, lo cual le daría la oportunidad de charlar en privado con el joven Malfoy si lograba encontrarle.

Y para su fortuna, lo logró. Cuando entró en la sala común de _Slytherin_, un simple vistazo le reveló al muchacho tendido cómodamente en un sillón, solo, leyendo displicentemente una revista.

- Veo que no me equivocaba – dijo Snape, atrayendo la atención de Draco, que lo miró con resentimiento por encima de su revista, un segundo antes de volver a ella.

Apretando los labios, Snape caminó hacia él a zancadas y le arrebató la revista, que lanzó acto seguido al fuego, donde se consumió.

Draco torció el gesto.

- ¿Es qué no entiende el significado de la frase, _déjeme en paz_? – inquirió, entre enfadado y altivo.

- ¿Y tú entiendes lo que quiere decir: _soy un estúpido que no sabe ni como cumplir la más sencilla de las misiones_?

Draco, indignado, se puso en pie de inmediato.

- ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? Yo estoy cumpliendo mi misión. Limítese usted a cumplir la suya.

- Yo llevo años cumpliendo la mía – replicó Snape, sin alterarse demasiado - ¿Pero tú? He visto pocos desempeños más inútiles e infantiles que el tuyo.

Draco perdió la mitad del color de su cara, que fue reemplazado por dos furiosas manchas de color rosa que adornaron en ese momento sus mejillas.

- Casi te cargas a Lily Potter – le espetó Snape, con voz suave - ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Draco?

- Yo no he envenenado a la _sangre-sucia_ Potter…

Draco no pudo terminar su frase, pues en una fracción de segundo, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de cómo había podido pasar, se encontró arrojado hacia atrás y cayendo de espaldas contra el sillón, sin que nadie lo hubiera tocado.

La sombra de Snape se cernió sobre él, que aún miraba hacia ambos lados, sorprendido y que observó con sospecha a su profesor al enfocarlo.

- Deja de decir tonterías, Draco – dijo Severus, con expresión seria – Tú y yo sabemos que misión te ha encomendado el _Señor Oscuro_ y está bastante claro que los intentos fallidos que han herido a dos miembros de esta escuela han sido obra tuya… un trabajo muy burdo, ¿sabes? Propio de un crío de tu edad.

Malfoy se levantó al instante, de nuevo enfadado.

- No voy a decirle nada de lo que quiere saber – le advirtió – Así que lárguese y déjeme en paz. No me importa lo que le haya pasado, ni a esa estúpida de Bell ni a la asquerosa madre de Potter…

- Mide tus palabras – le ordenó Snape.

- ¡Mídalas usted! – replicó Draco, altivo – Voy a cumplir mi misión, a pesar de todas sus interferencias – declaró – No conseguirá lo que quiere. No me robará la gloria ante el _Señor Oscuro_. Muy pronto, usted ya no será su favorito.

- ¿Eso es lo único que te importa? – se burló Snape.

- Me importa acabar con usted – declaró Draco, mirándole con odio.

Severus lo miró de arriba abajo.

- Ya veo.

- No. Usted no ve absolutamente nada. Además… - sonrió de repente, malicioso – todo esto no tiene que ver solo con su deseo de arrebatarme la gloria, ¿verdad?

- Por última vez, Draco: no me interesáis, ni tú ni tu gloria. Simplemente intentó ayudarte, en honor a tus padres…

- Mis padres estarán mejor sin su ayuda.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Si… deje de una vez de fingir – manifestó – A usted no le importa nadie que no sea usted mismo. Y en cuanto a todo este numerito… sé muy bien que es por la _sangre-sucia_. Mi padre me lo contó.

- ¿Te contó el qué?

- Que usted y esa mugrosa eran amigos en _Hogwarts_. Y que usted sentía debilidad por ella – Draco resopló – Una _sangre-sucia_... mi padre dice que ese es el único defecto que le cuesta perdonarle.

- ¡Yo no necesito el perdón de tu padre! – replicó Snape – Y más le valdría cerrar la boca, pues él no es quien para hablar demasiado, muchacho. Al menos, no en estos momentos. Después de lo que ocurrió con aquel diario y del chasco del _Ministerio_, este verano…

- ¡Mi padre no tuvo la culpa! ¡Él hizo lo que el _Señor Oscuro_ le ordenó!

- Fracasó en ambas misiones. Y si se preocupase menos por él mismo y más por hacer las cosas bien, no estaría como está.

- No se atreva a hablar mal de mi padre… - comenzó Draco, sacando la varita.

Snape se le adelantó. Con una mezcla de pesar y placer perverso, ejecutó un hechizo no verbal que lanzó al muchacho por el suelo, varios metros más allá. Cuando se le acercó, varita en mano, Draco jadeaba, luchando por incorporarse. Snape le apuntó con la varita al cuello y el chico dejó de intentarlo.

- Escúchame bien, Draco. No pienso repetírtelo más. Si te niegas a aceptar mi oferta no habrá marcha atrás.

- No voy a aceptar nada de usted – gruñó Draco.

- De acuerdo. Entonces aquí termina todo para nosotros: tengo que protegerte porque hice el _Juramento Inquebrantable_, pero no esperes más.

- Por mí puede romper su juramento, si le place – Draco sonrió perversamente ante la idea.

- No, muchacho, no voy a darte esa satisfacción… solo quiero decirte que dejes de meter la pata. Porque si vuelves a hacerlo, estoy seguro de que al _Señor Oscuro_ le gustará saberlo… y ya sabes lo mucho que confía en mi palabra – lo taladró con la mirada, ante la mueca encolerizada del joven – No te engañes, Draco: los Malfoy habéis caído en desgracia, ante los ojos de nuestro _Señor_. Y te será difícil resarcirlos, incluso llevando a buen término esta misión. Tú sabes por qué te escogió, no eres tan tonto. Sabes cual es la verdadera intención que el _Señor Oscuro_ tiene con todo esto… así que no se te ocurra permitir que su elección se te suba a la cabeza. Haz las cosas bien, o me temo que tarde o temprano tendré que ocuparme de ti – alegó – Esta es la última vez que te aviso.

Retiró la varita de su cuello y se alejó, rumbo a la salida. Draco se levantó, pálido y furioso.

- ¡No necesito que me advierta de nada! ¡Pronto su palabra no valdrá una mierda! ¡Cumpliré mi misión y me encargaré de ponerle en su sitio! ¡Y en cuanto a esa zorra _sangre-sucia_…!

Draco de nuevo no pudo terminar su frase. Esta vez no acabó en el suelo, pero tras un certero hechizo de Snape empezó a echar espuma de jabón por la boca.

- Yo que tú vigilaría mi vocabulario, Draco – dijo Snape tranquilamente - Un joven de buena familia como tú no debería hablar tan suciamente.

A continuación se fue, ignorando la que sabía sería una mirada asesina de Malfoy.

* * *

Lily acababa de terminar de almorzar, cuando vio aparecer al director en la puerta de la enfermería.

- Buenas tardes, señor – lo saludó, dedicándole una sonrisa a la que el anciano correspondió mientras se acercaba a su cama.

- Buenas tardes, Lily. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

- Bien, gracias. Acabo de comer y de tomarme mi poción curativa del día – declaró, esbozando una sonrisa divertida – Me estoy portando bien, como ve.

- Me alegro – dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo – Poppy me ha dicho que evolucionas muy bien. Cree que, tal vez, si todo sigue igual, podrías salir antes de la enfermería.

- ¡Eso sería maravilloso! No valgo para la vida en cama, profesor.

- Lo sé – dijo Dumbledore, asintiendo comprensivo – Pero no tengas prisa. Tu puesto te estará esperando cuando regreses.

- Si, lo sé – hubo un instante de silencio entre los dos, que Lily rompió - ¿Se sabe algo más?

Dumbledore la miró. Sabía a lo que se refería.

- El profesor Snape sigue en ello. De momento no ha podido averiguar nada más, sobre el autor del envenenamiento… aunque por supuesto sospechamos que es la misma persona que le dio el collar a Katie Bell.

Lily compuso una expresión de preocupación.

- Sea quien sea, es peligroso, profesor. Y tengo la sensación de que su objetivo es usted.

- Si, no te puedo negar que yo también lo he pensado. Parece casi evidente: el collar no llegó a su destino y no hay manera de saber quien se lo dio a Katie, pero las botellas llegaron hasta mí y esta es la segunda vez que alguien resulta atacado, así que… creo que está claro.

- ¿Severus ha investigado ya en _Las Tres Escobas_? Ambos objetos salieron de allí.

- Lo hará, no te apures. Es probable que Rosmerta esté alojando a un asesino, sin saberlo.

- Eso sería horrible.

- Si. No quiero ni imaginar el peligro en el que está. En el que estamos todos.

- Tiene que tener usted mucho cuidado, señor – le pidió Lily – Alguien que no repara en esfuerzos para conseguir su objetivo y le da igual a quien hiere en el proceso supone un gran peligro. Más aún cuando el asesino está tan cerca…

- No quiero que te preocupes en exceso, Lily – declaró Dumbledore, posando una mano tranquilizadora sobre las de ella, que estaban descansando unidas en su regazo – Todavía no sabemos quien es, pero lo averiguaremos. Y pronto. No olvides que Severus está trabajando en ello, así como los demás jefes de casa… estoy seguro de que, con la ayuda de todos, la identidad del culpable pronto saldrá a la luz.

- Pero, ¿quién puede ser, profesor? ¿Dónde se esconde…?

- Pronto, Lily, pronto – la tranquilizó Dumbledore – Deja que nos encarguemos de esto, ¿de acuerdo? Confía en las mentes preclaras de _Hogwarts_… al menos un poco, ¿no? – bromeó, esbozando una sonrisa.

Lily suspiró y le devolvió con cierta desgana la sonrisa.

- Usted quiere hacerme sentir mejor, profesor. Quiere que no esté asustada, pero yo no puedo evitarlo. Estamos en peligro, eso es algo que está claro. Y no pretendo subestimar la inteligencia ni el trabajo de mis compañeros, pero es que tengo miedo… estoy segura de que detrás de todo esto está… _Quien-Usted-Sabe_ – concluyó.

Dumbledore permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes.

- Una vez más me demuestras que tu intuición no tiene límites, Lily – la alabó – Pero hay algo que me gustaría que hicieras por mí, si es posible.

- Dígame.

- No tengas miedo de usar el nombre de Voldemort – le pidió – No tiene sentido omitir su nombre. Tú eres una mujer valiente, Lily, muy valiente: te has enfrentado a él más veces que todos nosotros juntos, exceptuando a tu hijo… no es bueno que después de todo eso aún sigas sin poder pronunciar su nombre.

- Es que… - comenzó Lily, pero Dumbledore la atajó con suavidad.

- Sabes que lo que te digo es cierto y que te lo digo por tu bien. Sé todo el daño que él te ha hecho, igual que a los demás, pero no considero sano que ninguno sea capaz de pronunciar su nombre. Tu hijo lo hace sin problemas y desde el principio, además. Nunca ha estado de acuerdo en llamarle de otra forma y él mismo solo lo ha hecho por respeto al temor de sus compañeros.

- Tiene razón – admitió Lily – Voy a tener que intentarlo. Después de todo, si Harry y Sirius pueden…

- Eso ya me gusta más – dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo.

Lily le devolvió el gesto. Después, poco a poco su sonrisa fue apagándose y su expresión se convirtió en nostálgica.

- Profesor, ¿qué tal le va a Severus? No le he visto desde hace días. No ha vuelto a visitarme.

- Oh, le va bien, no te preocupes. Está muy ocupado, por eso no ha podido venir.

- Imagino.

- Pero está muy atento a tu recuperación, no lo dudes – sonrió Dumbledore – Se preocupó mucho con lo que pasó.

- Lo sé.

- Él te quiere mucho, Lily.

- Si… me doy cuenta… también yo creo que no he dejado de sentir cariño por él.

- ¿En serio?

- Si – asintió - Sé que han pasado años y que fui yo la que decidió que ya no más, pero… no sé, ahora es diferente. Todo es distinto. Por una parte, él ya no es el chico que conocí, ni yo soy la misma chica que era cuando abandoné _Hogwarts_ y por otra, los dos…

- Ambos habéis cambiado – dijo Dumbledore – Para bien, todo hay que decirlo – sonrió – Pero, para aliviar tu confusión, te diré que todos los cambios que la vida y la guerra han operado en vosotros no os han cambiado en lo esencial: tú sigues siendo inteligente, bondadosa y valiente y él… bueno… siempre has ejercido una beneficiosa influencia sobre Severus, Lily. De eso no te quepa duda.

- Esa influencia no evitó que Severus terminara siendo _mortífago_. No ayudó en nada, en realidad. Creo que él ya estaba destinado a serlo, por sus… sus circunstancias - alegó. Su expresión se tornó triste – No tuvo una buena infancia y sus años aquí, pese a que estoy segura de que fueron los más felices para él, tampoco fueron ningún camino de rosas: con James y los demás que se metían con él a todas horas… siento que eso aún no lo ha superado – confesó, mirando a los ojos a Dumbledore.

El director suspiró.

- No sé si algún día lo superará, Lily, esas han sido experiencias que le han calado demasiado hondo.

- Lo sé.

- Pero no estés triste por él, es bueno saber que cambió de bando. Ahora es distinto, como tú bien dices. Ahora vuestra relación… bueno… digamos que tal vez pudiera volver a florecer – declaró, en tono de cautela.

- Me gustaría – dijo Lily – Ahora que sé que no es un _mortífago_ real… a pesar de la marca… y que nunca lo volverá a ser de nuevo… la cosa cambia. Aunque él siga amando las _Artes Oscuras_… creo que no es el que era cuando escogió aquel camino y eso me parece bien. Creo que Severus solo necesitaba un aliciente para estar en el buen camino… sobre todo porque sus circunstancias siempre le han impulsado a caer en el malo – añadió, haciendo una mueca.

Dumbledore la miraba divertido.

- Curioso análisis. Pero siento que puedes tener razón – le sonrió una vez más – Ahora, lamentablemente, querida, debo dejarte. Mis deberes me reclaman… pero le diré a Severus que le echas de menos y que vuelva a verte.

- Dígale que aún tengo que compensarle – declaró Lily, sonriendo a su vez – No olvidaré que me ha salvado la vida. Ahora tenemos un vínculo.

- Desde luego.

- Cuídese, profesor. Espero verle de vuelta a usted también, antes de salir de la enfermería.

- Aquí estaré – prometió Dumbledore.

- Hasta luego, profesor.

- Adiós, Lily.

Se despidieron con la mano y el director emprendió su camino hacia la salida. Lily se recostó contra las almohadas y suspiró. Había algo que la rondaba. Un mal presentimiento acerca de todo aquello… pero no le gustaba pensar en eso. No deseaba darle más vueltas. Era mejor relajarse y dejarlo estar, pues el nerviosismo no le ayudaría en nada, lo sabía por experiencia.

Así que, para relajarse, empezó a pensar en las diversas maneras existentes para compensar a Severus.

* * *

Lily tardó solo unos días más en salir de la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey estaba muy satisfecha con su recuperación, que había sido más rápida de lo habitual, algo que la enfermera atribuyó a la naturaleza fuerte de su paciente.

Severus regresó para verla el mismo día en que ella abandonó la enfermería. No se quedó más allá de un minuto, pues la señora Potter estaba rodeada en ese momento de demasiada gente: el director, la señora Pomfrey, Remus y Sirius, su hijo y los amigos de su hijo. Un grupo demasiado apretado como para que él quisiera quedarse mucho más… se limitó a unirse a los parabienes y buenos deseos de los demás, de manera muy cortés, antes de dejar la estancia.

Por su parte, los largos días de inactividad le habían dado a Lily la ocasión de pensar. Poco después de su salida de la enfermería, en fin de semana, escribió una nota para Severus que le envió con su lechuza, citándolo en su despacho a la hora de la cena… no estaba segura de que fuera a venir, pero confiaba en que su falta de detalles lo animara, aunque solo fuera por curiosidad. Sabía que si era demasiado explícita él podría negarse, incomodo como solía resultarle recibir gestos de agradecimiento. Pero ella estaba decidida. Se había encargado de prepararlo todo y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo marchar hasta que aceptara su gratitud… pese a que sabía que nada de aquello era suficiente para compensarle y que su vínculo podía obligarla, tarde o temprano, a devolverle el favor. No en vano estaban en guerra y la labor que desempeñaba Severus lo colocaba constantemente en una posición de peligro mortal.

La integridad de su colega la preocupaba, pero se había prometido que si la ocasión se daba ella estaría preparada. Pero por ahora…

Severus llegó puntual a su cita. Lily le abrió la puerta, llevando una sencilla túnica de algodón de color rosa palo que contrastaba agradablemente con el tono de su piel y el color oscuro de su cabello. Snape permaneció un minuto en la puerta, tratando de forzar a su lengua a decirle algo educado a su anfitriona.

- Buenas noches – dijo ella, al ver que él no hablaba – Pasa, por favor.

Le franqueó la entrada y cerró la puerta tras él cuando entró.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó Snape, al que la visión de una mesa para dos prolijamente dispuesta acababa de sacar de su estupor.

- Es la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras – dijo Lily – Bueno – rectificó con una sonrisa – Una de las razones: es una cena de compensación, Sev. Por salvarme la vida.

- Lily, yo… n-no hacía falta que hicieras nada de esto – declaró Snape, azorado – Lo que hice no fue ninguna heroicidad. Simplemente tenía un _bezoar_ a mano…

- … y si no lo hubieras tenido, yo podría haber muerto. Severus, no se trata de que seas un héroe o no, se trata de que me salvaste la vida y yo debo agradecértelo.

- Pero no tienes por qué…

- Esto no es nada – argumentó Lily – Una cena no sustituye a una vida salvada… pero es lo que puedo ofrecerte, por ahora. Quiero mostrarte lo agradecida que estoy por lo que has hecho por mí y… también quisiera decirte… que no me he olvidado.

Snape la vio tenderle la mano y por un instante la miró estupefacto.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó, aturdido - ¿No te has olvidado? ¿De qué?

- De que hubo un tiempo en el que éramos amigos – dijo Lily – Y me gustaría que volviéramos a serlo. Te entenderé si no lo deseas – añadió, haciendo una mueca que reflejaba su tristeza – Pero siento que ahora que todo ha pasado entre nosotros, deberíamos, precisamente, olvidar el pasado… o al menos superarlo – lo miró directamente a los ojos, dejándolo, sin saberlo, clavado en el sitio – Sé que ya no eres aquel chico del que me alejé. Ya no eres un _mortífago_, aunque lleves la marca y todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora me demuestra que eres mucho mejor persona incluso de lo que yo pensaba, de lo que pensé durante años… nunca he olvidado nuestra amistad, Sev… si ahora existe aunque solo sea una mínima posibilidad de recuperarla… me encantaría.

Snape observó su rostro, su mano, de nuevo su rostro y luego otra vez su mano, antes de estrechársela, tragando saliva, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que estaba cometiendo un error, el mayor de su vida, probablemente… pero no podía negarse. No con ella y su mirada de sinceridad. No con aquellos preciosos ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente, de una manera que bien podría haberle hecho explotar el corazón por como este latía en ese momento.

Al ver que él estaba de acuerdo, Lily sintió una emoción más allá de la que seguramente requería aquel instante… pero se sentía más feliz de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Y por ello no pudo resistir el impulso: cuando sus manos finalmente se separaron, avanzó para abrazarse a Severus con fuerza.

Supo enseguida que lo había pillado por sorpresa. Severus se quedó rígido, como si su abrazo amistoso lo estuviera comprimiendo, aunque ella sabía que no era así, por más fuerte que lo apretara contra su cuerpo, feliz por tenerle de nuevo. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y sus labios no pudieron retener las palabras:

- Me alegro de recuperarte, Severus – susurró.

Snape no dijo nada, tan solo se quedó allí, respondiendo torpemente a su abrazo y sintiendo que la emoción era tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía hablar… aquello era, a un tiempo, lo más hermoso y lo más terrorífico que le había pasado en mucho tiempo: había pocas cosas en el mundo que pudieran hacerlo más feliz y pocas cosas, a su vez, que lo asustaran tanto… porque estaba seguro de que saldría mal. Estaba seguro de que al final ambos pagarían las consecuencias.

Pero mientras ese momento llegaba…

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que alguien, escondido en el pasillo tras la puerta, los espiaba.


	9. Capítulo 8

**VIII**

Durante las siguientes semanas, la amistad de Lily y Severus continuó paso a paso floreciendo. Pese a la reticencia del profesor, llegó un momento en el que no fue capaz de seguir negándose más, pese a lo que su sentido común le dictara… sabía que a final de curso todo se destrozaría, con toda probabilidad, pero aún así el cúmulo de sentimientos adormecidos durante años era lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir impulsándole… y sentía que su relación con Lily era ahora mejor que nunca.

Tan reciente clima amistoso no le pasaba inadvertido a Harry, que no veía con muy buenos ojos que su madre se comportara de esa forma con Snape. Había hablado con ella un par de veces del asunto, pero siempre había obtenido las mismas respuestas: _puedo ser amiga de quien yo quiera, Harry_ y _deja de ver goblins donde no los hay_… de manera que había tenido que abstenerse de seguir insistiendo. Pero, al menos, gracias a Dios, las cosas a su alrededor comenzaban a mejorar: Ron había roto con Lavender después de que ella los viera salir a él y a Hermione del dormitorio de los chicos una tarde, suponiendo – acertadamente – que habían estado a solas durante un rato en el dormitorio… pero obviamente no habían hecho nada de lo que la celosa imaginación de Lavender los acusaba: simplemente habían estado hablando, reconciliándose milagrosamente después de semanas de no poder ni verse; a su vez, Hermione había cortado abruptamente su fugaz relación con Cormac McLaggen, un alumno de séptimo de _Gryffindor_ que había estado a punto de sustituir a Ron como guardián aquel año, pero que finalmente había sido superado por este en las pruebas de acceso. ¡Y Ginny lo había dejado con Dean! Cosa que agradaba sobremanera a Harry… además, a todo esto se unía el regreso de Katie Bell, ya recuperada de su estancia en _San Mungo_ y lista para recuperar su puesto de cazadora en el equipo, de cara al próximo partido contra _Ravenclaw_. Desgraciadamente, la joven no podía recordar nada de lo que le había pasado desde que abrió la puerta del baño en _Las Tres Escobas_ hasta que salió del hospital, lo que había supuesto un pequeño mazazo para Harry, que se había hecho a la idea de que ella pudiera acusar al fin a Draco Malfoy por sus fechorías. Pero tal parecía que el _Slytherin_ era bastante más habilidoso de lo que él creía: se había cubierto bien las espaldas. Quizás usando algún cómplice…

_Tal vez Crabbe o Goyle_ – pensó para sí mismo esa mañana, mientras caminaba por el pasillo con el _Mapa del Merodeador_ en la mano – _Teniendo en cuenta que parece haberse hecho con un buen suministro de Poción Multijugos, seguro que no tuvo problemas_.

Su madre les había enseñado a elaborar la poción en clase, de manera que Draco podría haber sustraído toda la que quisiera de su caldero, aprovechando cualquier distracción de la profesora… y eso concordaba con el informe que le había dado Dobby – al que, junto con Kreacher, había mandado para que espiara a Draco – sobre el hecho de que Malfoy usaba la _Sala de los Menesteres_, siempre acompañado por otros alumnos, que parecían hacer guardia ante la invisible puerta… pero él sospechaba que esos _alumnos_ debían ser únicamente Crabbe y Goyle, disfrazados con un poco de _Poción Multijugos_: Draco los había convertido en sus guardianes – le había oído hablar al respecto con Crabbe durante las sesiones prácticas de _Aparición_, semanas atrás - y estando en posesión de la poción, en una escuela repleta de estudiantes, conseguir cabellos para poner en uso el brebaje no sería en modo alguno difícil… y despistaría a cualquiera que lo viera pasar, siempre acompañado por personas diferentes.

_Muy astuto_ – pensó Harry – _Verdaderamente, muy astuto…_

De pronto lo vio. Acababa de bajar la mirada distraídamente hacia el _Mapa del Merodeador_, para ver si Malfoy aparecía de una vez y acababa de ver la etiqueta con su nombre moviéndose por los pasillos de la escuela, junto con las dos etiquetas de Crabbe y Goyle, que lo siguieron hasta la sala común de _Slytherin_ y después se perdieron de vista… pero Draco no entró con ellos.

_¿Qué se propone? _– se preguntó Harry, espiando sus pasos.

Vio que se dirigía al aseo de chicos, situado un piso por debajo de donde él se encontraba en ese momento. Nada raro, a no ser porque momentos después de entrar Draco en el baño apareció la etiqueta más extraña que Harry habría imaginado ver junto a él, en aquel lugar… la etiqueta que contenía el nombre de _Myrtle La Llorona_.

Se quedó parado en mitad del pasillo, sin atender a nada más, tan solo observando. Cuando los dos jóvenes ya llevaban un rato solos en el baño, la curiosidad pudo más y Harry decidió bajar para ver que era lo que estaba pasando… le intrigaba que ambos estuvieran juntos y comenzaba a cuajar en su mente lo que Myrtle les había dicho días atrás a Ron y a él, cuando fueron al baño después de clase de _Transformaciones_: que había conocido a un chico sensible con el que solía verse en el baño de chicos.

¿Draco era el chico sensible? ¿El qué sufría las críticas de la gente y no tenía pudor por llorar frente a ella? Era increíble. Tenía que averiguarlo.

Se alejó a paso raudo por el pasillo, mirando repetidas veces el _Mapa del Merodeador_, para vigilar que Draco no saliera del baño antes de que él llegara. Bajó por las escaleras, jadeando a todo correr y no se detuvo hasta que patinó al inicio del pasillo que conducía a los aseos, entonces moderó su velocidad y llegó hasta la puerta del baño sin hacer ruido.

Empujó la puerta silenciosamente y aguardó, con el oído listo y la respiración templada.

- Tranquilo… tranquilo – oyó la voz de Myrtle, ofreciendo consuelo - Vamos, ¿qué te pasa? A mí puedes contármelo. Quizás pueda ayudarte…

- Nadie puede ayudarme… nadie. No puedo hacerlo… no puedo y si… si no lo hago… dijo que me mataría…

Harry frunció el entrecejo. ¿Estaba oyendo algo parecido al llanto en la voz de Malfoy? Se adentró sigilosamente en el baño para observarlo mejor… era cierto. Podía ver el rostro compungido y cubierto de lágrimas de su enemigo reflejado en el cristal del espejo que había sobre el lavabo en el que este se estaba apoyando con ambas manos. Sus hombros se sacudían, presa de los sollozos.

Entre la compasión y la estupefacción, Harry avanzó y entonces Draco elevó la vista hasta el espejo y lo vio allí, a su espalda… al instante siguiente se daba la vuelta, empuñando furioso la varita.

- ¡Potter! ¿¡Ahora eres espía!?

- No pretendía… - comenzó Harry, pero los años de enemistad le dieron coraje - ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?

- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

- ¡Sé qué tramas algo! – lo acusó.

- Oh, ¿de veras? ¡Qué listo, Potter! Lástima que la inteligencia no vaya a servirte de nada ahora.

Levantó la varita y le arrojó un hechizo, que no le acertó a Harry por escasos centímetros y en cambio hizo explotar una lámpara que había a su lado. Harry trató de darle con un _Levicorpus_, pero Malfoy lo esquivó y se preparó para lanzarle un nuevo maleficio.

- ¡No! ¡No! – gritó Myrtle - ¡Por favor, no, parad! ¡DETENEOS!

Pero no le hicieron caso. El hechizo de Malfoy impactó en ese momento contra el cubículo que había junto a Harry, el cual explotó, provocando que el joven corriese hacia el lado opuesto para huir de los escombros.

Al verle, Malfoy rió.

- ¡Te mueves como un cangrejo, Potter! ¡No eres tan bueno como todo el mundo cree!

- ¡Cállate! ¡Al menos yo no me dedico a robar _Poción Multijugos_ para repartirla entre mis amigos!

Malfoy se puso lívido.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

Harry sonrió maliciosamente.

- No esperabas que lo supiera, ¿verdad? Tengo que admitir que no lo he averiguado a la primera, pero lo sé y eso es lo que importa… pronto averiguaré lo que me falta para delatarte.

- ¡Ja! – Malfoy soltó una horrible carcajada, mezcla de hilaridad y sorpresa. Su piel estaba pálida como la cera - ¿Crees que lo sabes todo, Potter? ¡Qué pena me das! Si ni siquiera eres capaz de enterarte de lo que hace a tus espaldas tu madre – se burló.

- ¿¡Cómo!?

Ahora fue el turno de Draco de reír. Acababa de sorprender a su enemigo y pensaba disfrutarlo… además de usarlo como táctica para distraerle y así alejarle de la verdad.

- ¡_El Elegido_! – exclamó, con sorna – Tan preocupado por saber lo que yo hago que no se para a pensar… a averiguar… lo que su preciosa mamaíta _sangre-sucia_ hace con Snape por las noches.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. Malfoy disfrutó indeciblemente del efecto, de cómo la cara de su oponente se ponía más blanca aún que la suya y de como su varita, sostenida defensivamente en alto, comenzaba a temblar ante la noticia de algo que no quería aceptar como verdad.

- Estás mintiendo… - murmuró Harry – No… ¡eso no es verdad!

- Los he visto, Potter: cenando románticamente en el despacho de ella. Abrazados como dos tórtolos – declaró – Caminando del brazo hasta el _Gran Comedor_… ¿qué pasa? – preguntó, mirándole con malicia - ¿No lo sabías? Tu madre y Snape son amantes.

Harry fue incapaz de contestarle, no le salían las palabras por la furia que le atascaba la garganta, pero levantó la varita y se dispuso a maldecir a su enemigo, que con la misma rapidez hizo lo propio e intercambiaron hechizos: el de Malfoy volvió a fallar y el de Harry pasó a escasos centímetros de la oreja de Draco e impactó en la pared que estaba detrás, haciendo estallar el tanque de agua sobre el que se encontraba Myrtle, que se alejó de él, gritando.

El agua comenzó a manar, empapando el suelo por todas partes. Harry quiso embestir a Malfoy, con la idea de golpearle y resbaló, para satisfacción de este, que con expresión de cruel desdén exclamó:

- ¡_Cruci_…!

- ¡_Sectumsempra_!

Harry fue más rápido. Su hechizo le dio a Malfoy de frente, provocándole unos cortes en la cara, el cuello y el pecho que comenzaron a sangrar de inmediato, como si el muchacho hubiera sido herido con una espada afilada.

Con sorpresa y horror, Harry vio a Malfoy caer al suelo, ensangrentado. La magnitud de lo que acababa de hacer y el hecho de que su hechizo hubiera sido creado a para semejante horror lo hizo levantarse trastabillando para ir a reunirse con Draco, junto al que se arrodilló, murmurando disculpas:

- Yo no quería… yo no…

- ¡Lo has matado! – gritó Myrtle por encima de ellos - ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino, lo has matado! ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro, un asesinato! ¡Asesinato en el baño! ¡Socorro!

De pronto la puerta se abrió y apareció la persona a la que Harry menos se alegraría de ver… Snape cerró la puerta tras de sí de un golpe, con el rostro lívido ante la visión de Draco sangrando en el suelo y a su lado su más conocido archienemigo.

- ¡No quería hacerlo! – gritó Harry, asustado, cuando Snape se acercó prácticamente corriendo - ¡No sabía lo que el hechizo podía hacer…!

- ¡Aparta! – el profesor lo hizo a un lado de un empujón y comenzó a murmurar algo extraño mientras apuntaba hacia las heridas de Malfoy con su varita.

Harry permaneció en el suelo, todavía en shock por lo que acababa de pasar, por lo que había hecho. Y ya no se acordaba de las injurias que Draco había vertido sobre su madre… su miedo era demasiado como para pensar en eso.

En el suelo, Snape terminó de parar la hemorragia y sus hechizos parecían haber surtido un gran efecto, pues las heridas de Malfoy parecían casi curadas, cerradas, en todo caso. En cuanto terminó su labor, ayudó a levantarse a Draco y lo sostuvo con cuidado para ayudarlo a cruzar la habitación hacia la salida.

- Tenemos que llevarte inmediatamente a la enfermería – le dijo, nervioso – Si logramos ponerte _Díctamo_ enseguida no te quedarán cicatrices…

Malfoy no dijo nada, apenas parecía tener fuerzas para hablar. Snape se volvió hacia Harry antes de atravesar la puerta y lo fulminó con la mirada.

- No te muevas de aquí, Potter. Ni se te ocurra.

Harry apenas asintió, incapaz de otra cosa. El horror de su acción lo había bloqueado casi por completo y lo último que se le ocurriría en ese momento sería atreverse a salir de allí… lo único en lo que podía pensar, en esos momentos, era en que ojalá no lo hubiera hecho y deseó con todas sus fuerzas – por primera vez en su vida, según podía recordar – que no le ocurriese nada malo a Malfoy.

* * *

Una hora después, Harry seguía atravesando por uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

Tras sufrir el calvario de Snape, que lo había castigado cada sábado hasta final de curso, había tenido que sufrir el de McGonagall, que lo había reprendido duramente, advirtiéndole que tenía mucha suerte de no haber sido expulsado y comunicándole su entera conformidad con el castigo impuesto por Snape… castigo que lo obligaría a perderse, sin remisión, el partido de _Quidditch_ contra _Ravenclaw_, que se celebraría en sábado: era el partido de la final… huelga decir que prefería no recordar como se habían tomado la noticia los miembros de su equipo.

Estaba a un paso de hundirse en la miseria, ante sí mismo y ante toda la escuela, cuando oyó abrirse la puerta del dormitorio y giró la cabeza para ver quien era, rogando porque fuera quien fuera no viniera a traerle más problemas.

- Harry – le dijo su madre desde la puerta – Quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar?

- Pasa – suspiró el chico – Pero Hermione ya me ha echado el sermón, así que si puedes ahorrártelo, mamá, te lo agradeceré mucho.

- No he venido a echarte la bronca, exactamente – declaró Lily.

Harry la miró. Lily cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y fue a sentarse a su lado en la cama.

- Cielo… - tragó saliva - ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿McGonagall y Snape no te lo han contado?

- Me lo ha contado Minerva, si – asintió – Y Severus me ha dicho lo del libro.

- Era solo una anotación. Yo no sabía lo que podía hacer…

- Lo sé, cariño. Sé que de saberlo nunca lo habrías usado – afirmó – Pero la cuestión es: ¿de dónde lo sacaste? ¿Y por qué no quisiste entregárselo a Severus? Me ha enseñado el libro que le diste y yo juraría que es de Ron… por el apodo o… lo que sea.

- No es un apodo – confesó Harry – Es el nombre de Ron, pero está escrito con una pluma ortográfica estropeada, por eso salió así.

- Comprendo.

- No le di el verdadero libro a Snape porque sabía que me lo confiscaría. Y he aprendido mucho de él…

- Harry, una de las cosas que pareces haber aprendido de ese libro es el hechizo que le hiciste a Malfoy y ya has visto lo que pasó.

- Pero, mamá, el hechizo solo estaba anotado en la página. El _Príncipe_ no le recomendaba a nadie que lo usara…

- ¿_Príncipe_? – Lily lo miró extrañada – Harry, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Quién es el _Príncipe_?

- No lo sé – dijo Harry, nervioso – Solo sé de él que era el dueño del libro antiguo de _Pociones_ que me diste. He intentado averiguar su identidad, pero el libro tiene más de cincuenta años y no he podido hallar nada…

- Harry, yo creí que ya habías recibido tu libro nuevo de _Flourish y Blotts_ y que lo estabas usando – replicó Lily, sorprendida – Si es al contrario, ¿qué libro me devolviste entonces? – antes de que él pudiera responder, lo supo – Me diste el nuevo – lo acusó – Les cambiaste las tapas, ¿verdad? – resopló - El hechizo no es difícil.

- Mamá…

- Harry, estoy muy disgustada – declaró, frunciendo el ceño - ¿Cuántos hechizos más de los que hay escritos en ese libro has usado?

- Solo unos cuantos. No son peligrosos…

- ¿Dónde está el libro?

- Lo escondí.

- ¿Dónde?

- Mamá, si te lo digo me lo quitarás…

- Por supuesto – dijo Lily – Con hechizos de esa clase no necesitas ese libro, Harry, te lo aseguro.

- Pero he aprendido mucho…

- Dime donde está. Lo cogeré y se lo entregaré a Severus, para que lo revise…

- ¡No pienso entregártelo si se lo vas a dar a él! – gritó Harry, irguiéndose enfadado en la cama.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó Lily con sorpresa – No me hables en ese tono.

- Mamá, no quiero devolver el libro. No creo, como Hermione, que sea malo. Porque estoy seguro de que el _Príncipe_ solo se limitó simplemente a transcribir los hechizos.

- Pero el hechizo que tú usaste contra Draco es magia oscura, Harry, es peligroso. Eso no lo convierte en un buen libro. Quien sabe si no habrá más cosas como esa, entre sus páginas.

- No. Me niego a creerlo.

- Harry…

- El _Príncipe Mestizo_ no es así – declaró, tajante.

La espalda de Lily se envaró de repente, tan rápido que Harry apenas lo notó. La boca de la mujer se abrió levemente y su piel palideció, mientras miraba a su hijo estupefacta.

- ¿El _Prín_… el _Príncipe Mestizo,_ has dicho?

- Si – ahora el sorprendido fue Harry - ¿Lo conoces? ¿Sabes quien es?

- Dios mío - susurró Lily, más para sí que para nadie – Dios mío, era… ese hechizo era el _Sectumsempra_.

- ¡Lo conoces! – saltó Harry, saliendo de la cama – Conoces el hechizo. Y también al _Príncipe_. Dime quien es – pidió, ansioso – Vamos, mamá, quiero saber quien es.

- No es de tu incumbencia – replicó Lily con brusquedad.

- ¿Qué no es…? He estado usando ese libro durante meses, claro que es de mi incumbencia. Dime quien…

- Harry, basta – lo cortó su madre – Soy yo la que quiere que le digas donde escondiste el libro. Te repito que tengo que dárselo a Severus…

- Deja a ese hombre en paz – rezongó Harry – Si en algún sitio tiene que estar el libro, desde luego no es en sus manos.

- Te equivocas. En sus manos es donde más le corresponde estar.

- Yo no lo veo de esa manera.

- No importa de que manera lo veas.

Harry se envaró. De pronto, todo el enfado acumulado por las desdichas del día y las maliciosas acusaciones de Malfoy volvieron a bullir en él y fue incapaz de contenerse:

- ¿Tienes tantas ganas de dárselo solo porque es tu novio?

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – Lily lo miró estupefacta - ¿¡De dónde has sacado eso!?

- Malfoy me lo dijo. Antes de que le hechizara, me dijo que os había visto.

- ¿¡Y tú te lo crees!? ¡Seguro que solo pretendía provocarte! Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry, no puedo creer que te dejaras engañar de esa manera…

- ¿Habéis cenado alguna vez juntos?

- ¿Qué?

- Qué si habéis cenado alguna vez juntos. Snape y tú – la interrogó Harry, ceñudo.

- Solo una vez – dijo Lily – Para agradecerle que me salvara la vida…

- ¡Entonces es cierto!

- ¡Harry!

- ¡Malfoy os vio abrazados! ¿¡Qué excusa tienes para eso!?

- ¡Yo no tengo por qué darte excusas! – saltó Lily, indignada – Abracé a Severus porque es mi amigo.

- ¡Y un cuerno de _Snorkack_!

- ¿Un cuerno de qué? – preguntó Lily, confundida – Harry, ¿qué dices?

- Ya te he dicho que Malfoy me dijo que os vio. Y Sirius me dijo…

Lily bufó.

- Harry, lo que tu padrino te haya dicho sobre Severus no será todo cierto: ellos se odian.

- Pero mi padre también lo sospechaba.

- ¿Sospechaba el qué?

- Qué Snape iba detrás de ti. Que siempre te ha perseguido, incluso en la escuela.

Lily permaneció callada durante unos instantes. A continuación negó con la cabeza y dijo:

- Harry, te hayan dicho lo que te hayan dicho, te aseguro que Severus y yo solo somos amigos.

- ¿Los amigos bajan del brazo hasta el _Gran Comedor_? Porque eso si que lo he visto – la acusó.

- Pues si – dijo Lily – Si pueden bajar del brazo a desayunar. ¡Por Dios, Harry!

- ¡Por Dios, mamá! – la imitó Harry - ¿No te das cuenta de que ese hombre es lo peor que podrías…?

- Basta ya, te lo advierto – lo cortó Lily – Para oír insultos sobre Severus me basta con Sirius, gracias.

- ¿Por qué le defiendes? ¿Por qué te pones de parte de Snape? No lo entiendo.

- Te lo acabo de decir: somos amigos.

- Yo no me fío de eso.

- ¿¡Me estás llamando mentirosa!? – preguntó Lily – Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, jovencito.

- No estoy diciendo que mientas, solo que no me fío de él – resopló – No me gusta su actitud contigo.

- Pues no me hace ningún daño, Harry. Somos amigos y así vamos a seguir. Han pasado muchas cosas que me hacen pensar que puedo darle a Severus una segunda oportunidad.

- No se la merece, mamá.

- Claro que si. Me salvó la vida. Además, sirve a la _Orden_ y es uno de los hombres de confianza de Dumbledore… y eso solo para empezar: hace años que me demostró que es un buen amigo, a pesar de cualquier defecto… o tropiezo… que pueda tener.

- ¿Llamarte _sangre-sucia_ es un tropiezo? – inquirió Harry, irónicamente.

Lily calló, ofendida.

- Mira, Harry – le dijo – Te lo voy a decir solo una vez y espero que lo entiendas: Severus es amigo mío. No niego sus defectos ni los errores que haya cometido en el pasado, pero conmigo, lo creas o no, se ha portado muy bien. Los fallos quedan en el pasado, Harry. Lo importante es la clase de hombre que Severus es ahora.

- No es mucho mejor que antes.

- Tú no le conocías.

- No necesito conocerle.

- De acuerdo – suspiró Lily – Entiendo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero hazme un favor – le pidió – Deja a Severus en paz. Si no te entrometes en su camino él no tendrá que entrometerse en el tuyo.

- ¿Ese es el único consejo que puedes darme?

- Creo que es el único que estás dispuesto a comprender – dijo Lily. A continuación se dio la vuelta para irse – Lamento mucho lo que ha pasado con Draco y espero que no se repita – musitó, antes de abrir la puerta. Harry no habló, seguía enfadado y había adoptado una pose desafiante – En cuanto al libro… ya lo buscaré yo. Y en cuanto lo encuentre se lo devolveré a Severus.

Salió de la habitación, dejando a su hijo solo y furioso. Lo embargaba una sensación de injusticia e impotencia muy difícil de digerir: se enfrentaba a un castigo desproporcionado por una falta que no podía arreglar y para colmo su madre se ponía de parte de su enemigo. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Acaso ser… acaso…? La pregunta se le atragantó en el cerebro. No quería ni imaginárselo. Era demasiado para él, pensar siquiera que su madre pudiera estar manteniendo un romance con un hombre al que poco menos que odiaba, con alguien como Snape… bueno, en realidad no tenía pruebas de que lo que Malfoy le había dicho fuera cierto y su madre lo había negado. Simplemente eran amigos, ¿no?

Pero de pronto empezó a pensar: en lo que le había dicho Sirius en la enfermería, en el raro comportamiento de Snape cuando su madre estaba cerca y en la actitud extraña de su madre respecto al profesor, de un tiempo a esta parte… ¿se lo estaba imaginando? ¿O era verdad? Tal vez no un romance, pero… ¿y si se trataba de una aventura en ciernes? ¿Quizás un noviazgo? ¿Un amorío?

La sola idea le revolvió el estómago. ¡Snape no podía estar enamorado de su madre! ¡Y mucho menos su madre de él! ¡Era incomprensible, inaudito, inadmisible! ¡No lo iba a tolerar! De solo imaginarse que ocurría…

Pero tal vez estaba adelantándose a los acontecimientos, tal vez estaba viendo – como su madre solía decir – _goblins_ donde no los había. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo averiguar la verdad? ¿Cómo analizar en frío un asunto como ese? ¿Acaso podría, alguna vez?

Necesitaba a alguien que lo orientara.


	10. Capítulo 9

**IX**

Era un soleado día del mes de junio. En pleno fin de semana, ambos se habían tomado un respiro de su extenuante trabajo para salir a pasear a los terrenos… era una delicia, bordear el lago sin la agobiante presencia de los alumnos estresados por la época de exámenes.

Se detuvieron bajo un frondoso haya y Lily aspiró el aire puro, sintiendo regocijada como entraba en sus pulmones y esbozando una sonrisa, la primera de verdad en varias semanas.

- Que tranquilo está todo – declaró, contenta – Casi había olvidado el bullicio que siempre se arma con los exámenes, a final de curso.

- Si – dijo Severus – A veces es extenuante.

Ella le sonrió.

- Pero tú ya estarás acostumbrado. Llevas más de una década, enseñando en _Hogwarts_.

- Casi no he salido de aquí, desde primer curso – asintió Severus, estirando levemente la comisura de sus labios – Pero igualmente se agradece que haya pequeños momentos de tranquilidad como este.

- Si. A mí me extraña que todo esto esté tan despejado, con el día tan estupendo que hace.

- Los alumnos no tienen tiempo en estos días para algo más que no sea estudiar.

- Y los profesores no tienen tiempo para nada más que no sea preparar o corregir exámenes – declaró Lily, sonriente – Al menos tú y yo hemos podido tomarnos esta hora de asueto: somos afortunados.

Snape la miró. El cabello de Lily había sido semirecogido por ella misma, con dos pequeñas trenzas hacia atrás y dejando libre el resto de la fulgurante melena, que le caía por los hombros en cascada. Observó lo bien que combinaba el tono oscuro de su pelo con el verde hierba de la túnica que llevaba aquel día y el blanco puro de su liviana blusa bordada.

- Si, es verdad – musitó, pensando que en ese momento él se sentía, precisamente, demasiado afortunado. Por poder tenerla enfrente y a solas, aunque estaba seguro de que aquel tiempo que iban a pasar juntos pasaría amargamente rápido.

Viendo la expresión seria e impenetrable de su rostro, ella pensó que tal vez había algo que lo aquejaba.

- Severus… ¿has podido encontrar el libro?

- No – respondió él, tras una pequeña pausa – Aún no sé donde lo habrá escondido tu hijo.

- Lo siento – se disculpó ella – De verdad, no sabía que el libro que le había dado a Harry era el tuyo. De saberlo…

- No tienes que disculparte por nada – replicó Snape – Tú no lo sabías.

- Te lo habría devuelto, si lo hubiera sabido. Habría hecho que Ron y Harry compartieran libro…

- Lo sé, Lily. No quiero que vuelvas a pedirme perdón otra vez – le pidió.

- Si, lo sé, pero lamento tanto lo que le pasó a Draco… si Harry no hubiera aprendido ese hechizo… - de repente calló – Bueno, en realidad… creo que sin ese hechizo, quizá Draco le habría podido hacer mucho daño…

- No pienses en eso.

- Pero pretendía aplicarle una _Maldición Imperdonable_… imagínate. Me angustio de solo pensarlo: soy su madre, entré a trabajar aquí para protegerlo, ¿y que clase de trabajo he hecho? No le he servido para nada…

- Basta – la cortó Snape – No quiero que digas más tonterías. Tú has hecho lo que has podido. No es culpa tuya si tu hijo adora el peligro…

- Eso no es verdad. Harry no busca los problemas, los problemas lo encuentran a él. Sé que suena extraño, como una excusa, pero es la verdad. Lo he comprobado y lo sé… no es normal que le pasen tantas cosas. No le pasarían si… - resopló, abatida – Creo que será mejor que me calle.

Durante un momento ambos miraron en direcciones opuestas. Lily procuró no pensar en todo aquello y Severus trataba de resistir el impulso de consolarla, pues en el fondo ella no tenía la culpa de nada: ¿quién la culparía por tener semejante hijo? ¿Quién podía culparla por haber sobrevivido y haberse convertido en la madre de _El Niño Que Vivió_? Y era preferible todo aquello a que hubiera muerto como su esposo. Solo de pensarlo…

- He oído que Draco ya ha salido de la enfermería – dijo Lily, cuando volvió a hablar.

- ¿Eh? Oh, si… ya ha salido. Ahora está bien.

- Me alegro. Confío en que la época de exámenes los mantenga alejados, a él y a mi hijo – declaró. Acto seguido suspiró – Harry no ha tenido un buen curso: todo el asunto de Malfoy, lo de Katie Bell, mi envenenamiento y ahora esto… menos mal que al menos ahora parece feliz: está saliendo con Ginny Weasley – una sonrisa asomó a sus labios – Esa chica me gusta. Creo que Harry la quiere mucho y, por lo que me parece, ella también le quiere a él.

Snape no contestó: porque le importaban a él los devaneos amorosos de Potter… y de la chica Weasley mucho menos. Trató de pensar en algún tema sobre el que hablar con ella que no concerniera a su hijo ni a nada que se relacionara con él y mientras lo hacía vio que ella se fijaba de pronto en algo y se adelantaba hacia el lago con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó, acercándose curioso.

- Mira, Severus – Lily se agachó y al parecer recogió algo del suelo – Que bonitos son.

- ¿El qué?

- Lirios – dijo ella, irguiéndose con un pequeño ramo entre las manos - ¿A qué son preciosos?

Snape contempló durante un instante las hermosas flores de un vívido color amarillo, apreciando el cuadro completo de quien las sostenía.

- Si. Si que lo son – admitió.

- Toma, te los regalo – declaró Lily, tendiéndole el ramo.

- ¿Qué? No, no, yo… - Snape retrocedió un paso.

- Vamos, Sev, no te harán daño. Puedes ponerlos en un jarrón en tu despacho y lo alegrarán un poco – declaró, ofreciéndole una sonrisa amistosa – Venga, es un regalo. No quiero que después de recogerlas no sirvan para nada. Vamos… - se acercó a él para que cogiera el ramo – Son lirios para el _Príncipe_.

Snape extendió la mano y avanzó un paso para recogerlos. Miró directamente al rostro de ella, pues le resultaba difícil siempre que estaba presente apartar los ojos de su mirada esmeralda y ahora, viendo los finos rasgos de su bello rostro ante él, con su piel blanca y sus mejillas suaves y coloreadas por el sol del verano se le hacía casi imposible resistirse… llevaba años sin ser el _Príncipe_, un apodo que había adoptado en la escuela y que al parecer, de las pocas personas que lo conocían, solo ellos dos lo recordaban… la idea de compartir semejante vínculo con ella, por estúpido que pareciera, le provocó un tirón en el estómago. Lo hizo sentir tan cerca o más de lo que físicamente lo estaban ahora… tan cerca… y ella estaba ese día tan hermosa… siempre lo había sido, por dentro y por fuera.

- Vamos, Sev – susurró Lily y se acercó a él para entregarle el ramo directamente.

Y entonces sucedió.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Snape solo tuvo que inclinarse un poco y dejar que sus labios se posaran sobre los de ella. En teoría Lily tendría que haberse negado, alejándose de él poniendo cualquier excusa, su marido muerto, por ejemplo… pero ella no dijo nada. Su mano se aferró en un primer momento al hombro de Severus, pero no como protesta, en absoluto… y después llegó hasta su pelo, acariciándolo mientras Snape perdía cualquier conciencia de su situación y la abrazaba con pasión largos años contenida.

El tiempo se detuvo para ellos. Se fundieron en un abrazo mientras el ramo resbalaba de entre sus manos y quedaba en el suelo, a escasos metros de ellos. Lily le echó los brazos al cuello y Severus hizo lo propio con su cintura para apretarla más contra sí... sentía que si se separaba de ella en cualquier momento estaría obligado a perderla y la sola idea se le antojaba insoportable…

Pero irremediablemente todo llega a su fin y el tiempo nunca se detiene para siempre. Una alta figura masculina apareció en ese momento caminando desde las verjas de entrada del castillo y se detuvo, estupefacta, a poca distancia del ramo caído y de la pareja.

- ¡De modo que era verdad! – resonó la voz de Sirius Black, interrumpiendo la escena.

Lily pareció despertar bruscamente al oírle y le miró, alejándose acto seguido con una exclamación de Severus. Este la miró anonadado durante un momento, preguntándose cual sería el origen de su reacción, pero al ver el horror en la cara de ella y como sus ojos se movían de uno a otro sitio se dio la vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con su enemigo.

- ¡Hijo de…! - gritó Sirius, furioso. Caminó decidido hacia él, levantando el puño para golpearle, pero Lily corrió hacia él y lo detuvo.

- ¡No!

- ¡Suéltame! – Sirius se desembarazó de ella, que se interpuso entre ambos hombres tratando de evitar la pelea - ¿¡Era esto para lo qué querías venir aquí, Lily!? ¿¡Para estar con él!? ¡Por amor de Dios, no podía creerlo, cuando Harry me lo dijo…!

- ¿¡Harry te lo dijo!?

- ¡Si! ¡Hablé hace semanas con él y me contó lo que pasó con Draco y lo que él le había dicho sobre ti y sobre Snape! ¡Y el pobre cree que podría estar imaginándoselo! ¡Dios mío! ¡De haberlo sabido, habría venido mucho antes!

- Nadie te ha pedido que lo hicieras, Black – intervino Snape, que al fin había recuperado la voz - ¿O acaso el acusica de tu ahijado ha querido que vinieras a consolarlo?

- No hablemos de acusicas, _Snivellus_…

- Ya basta – dijo Lily. Se volvió para mirar a Snape – Severus, mi hijo no es ningún acusica. Si le dijo algo a Sirius estoy segura de que fue porque estaba confundido…

- Si, eso pensaba él – bufó Sirius – Pero confusión para nada, querida. Está todo muy claro.

- No saques conclusiones… – comenzó la mujer.

- ¿¡Qué no saque conclusiones!? Por favor, Lily, no intentes tomarme por tonto: ¡lo he visto con mis propios ojos! ¡Estabais besándoos! ¿¡Cómo has podido!? – le recriminó - ¿¡Con Snape!? ¡Si James levantara la cabeza volvería a morirse diez veces…!

- ¡Basta! ¡No tienes derecho a mencionarle! – le gritó Lily y ahora estaba a todas luces enfadada.

- ¿¡Ah, no!? Él era mi mejor amigo y tú escupes sobre su cadáver liándote con este mequetrefe…

- Severus no es ningún mequetrefe – replicó Lily – Y yo no estoy escupiendo sobre el cadáver de nadie. Le he sido fiel a James durante muchos años. Antes y después de muerto, ¿y te atreves a criticarme? No te pertenezco, Sirius Black y mi marido lleva quince años muerto. No pienso consentirte que me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer – sentenció.

- Lily, no puedes estar hablando en serio – dijo Sirius, estupefacto y horrorizado - ¡No, con él!

- Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera, con quien quiera – declaró Snape - Y ha sido muy clara contigo, así que te recomiendo que te vayas… no creo que haya nada más que discutir.

- Eso es lo que tu quisieras – gruñó Sirius – Te gustaría que me fuera, ¿verdad, _Snivellus_? Quieres quedarte con ella, igual que siempre has querido quedarte con todo lo de James…

- ¿¡Eso es lo que crees!? Pues para tu información, no quiero a Lily porque le haya pertenecido a James – pronunció el nombre con un siseo de repulsión – Nunca he deseado ni necesitado nada de él. Y no pienso empezar ahora.

- Entonces, déjala – replicó Sirius, señalando a Lily – ¡Ella es su mujer!

- ¡Es su viuda! – saltó Snape – Como muy bien te ha dicho Lily, su marido lleva muerto quince años.

- Y piensas que eso te da derechos, ¿no?

- Sirius, no seas estúpido – intervino Lily.

- ¡No, la estúpida eres tú!

- ¡No te atrevas a llamarla estúpida! – le espetó Snape, avanzando hacia él con la varita preparada – Y déjala de una vez en paz, necio perro faldero…

- ¡Severus! – lo amonestó Lily – Ya basta, los dos – se enfrentó a Sirius – Sirius, ya está bien. Creo que lo mejor será que te vayas o al menos que los dos nos vayamos a algún lugar donde podamos hablar…

- De ningún amanera – dijo Snape – Tú no tienes porque darle explicaciones a nadie, Lily.

- No, si después de ese asqueroso beso yo no necesito ninguna explicación – replicó Sirius – Pero tal vez si debas dársela a Harry. Dile a tu hijo que es verdad que te has liado con el profesor más odiado de _Hogwarts_, enemigo de su padre y de su padrino y explícale de paso por qué.

- Sirius, ya vale. Yo no me he liado con Severus.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y lo que acabo de ver que ha sido?

- Si eres tan estúpido que hay que explicártelo, Black, entonces no tenemos por qué decirte nada.

El pecho de Sirius pareció hincharse ante semejante contestación. Emitiendo un gritó de furia, cargó contra Snape, varita en alto.

- ¡No! ¡No!

Lily volvió a interponerse, mientras Severus se preparaba para contraatacar. Tenía el presentimiento de que Sirius no buscaba solo hechizarle y estaba dispuesto a defenderse con los puños de él si era necesario.

- Sirius, basta, no. No tiene por qué llegar la sangre al río…

- No, al río no – se burló el aludido – Pero la sangre de este imbécil va a llegar al lago, por lo menos. Quítate de en medio, Lily.

- No voy a permitir que os peléis por mi causa. No…

- ¡Aparta!

Sirius la agarró por los hombros y trató de sacarla bruscamente del paso. En respuesta, Snape se adelantó y le envió un hechizo que lo lanzó al suelo y lo obligó a permanecer allí, sujeto.

- Creía haberte dicho que la dejaras – declaró, con voz suave – Hemos sido muy claros contigo y no te lo pienso repetir: déjala en paz… y no se te ocurra volver a ponerle las manos encima. Porque te arrepentirás.

- Sev, tranquilo – lo calmó Lily, alejándole del impedido Sirius – Tranquilo… no pasa nada. Baja la varita.

- Él tiene menos derecho que nadie a tratarte así – replicó Snape, refiriéndose a Sirius - ¿Quién se cree que es? No puedes dejar que te intimide.

- No le dejo – argumentó Lily – Pero esta no es la manera de hacer las cosas. No permitiré que os matéis por este asunto… déjamelo a mí – le pidió.

Severus la miró a los ojos y luego miró a Sirius, receloso. Volvió a mirarla y entonces suspiró, bajando la varita como ella le había pedido.

- Está bien… pero no consentiré que la trates como te de la gana – le advirtió a Sirius, que le respondió con una ácida mirada.

- Vamos, Sirius – Lily se acercó a él y tras quitarle el encantamiento lo ayudó a levantarse – A ver si podemos hablar de esto con calma.

Sirius prefirió no responder a eso. Mientras se alejaban por los terrenos, Severus no les quitaba la vista de encima.

* * *

Ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en el exterior de la escuela, Harry caminaba en ese momento raudo por el pasillo, para responder a una llamada de Dumbledore, que lo había citado en su despacho lo antes posible… la idea de que tal vez el director hubiera encontrado alguno de los _Horrocrux_ que le había mencionado en su última clase - cuando finalmente revisaron los últimos recuerdos que el anciano había podido reunir sobre Voldemort – lo llenaba a la vez de excitación y miedo.

Estaba dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza cuando de pronto oyó un grito cerca y el inconfundible sonido de algo que se hacía pedazos.

Sobresaltado, echó a correr, llegando a tiempo para ver a la profesora Trelawney tirada en mitad del pasillo, con las enormes gafas torcidas y rodeada por diversas botellas de lo que estaba casi seguro era jerez… algunas estaban rotas.

- ¡Profesora! – exclamó, corriendo hacia ella - ¿¡Profesora, que es lo que le ha ocurrido!?

- ¡Vaya pregunta! – replicó Trelawney – Yo iba caminando tranquilamente, pensando en mis cosas… quise entrar a guardar mis bote… quiero decir – rectificó enseguida, apartando una mirada asustada de Harry – iba a guardar unos objetos de gran valor en la _Sala_ y, de pronto…

- ¿La _Sala_? – preguntó Harry, ayudándola a levantarse. Al erguirse se dio cuenta de donde estaban, pues podía ver a su derecha el tapiz que representaba a los trols aprendiendo a bailar ballet - Se refiere a la _Sala de los Menesteres_.

- ¿Eh? ¿La conoces? No sabía… no sabía que los alumnos supieran nada sobre eso.

- Si, bueno… he oído hablar de ella.

- Ah… bueno, pues resulta que me han expulsado de ella – declaró, ajustándose los diversos chales con aire digno.

- ¿Cómo dice? ¿Expulsado?

- Si, muchacho, expulsado – replicó, enojada – Entré y me di cuenta de que había alguien más. Oí jaleo. Y cuando pregunté quien era de pronto estaba fuera, alguien me había echado, sin ningún miramiento. Y sin avisar…

- Oh, que… que horror – dijo Harry, disimulando - ¿Y pudo ver quien era? ¿Reconoció su voz? – una sospecha le rondaba en aquel momento por la mente - ¿Era hombre o mujer?

- Estoy segura de que era un hombre… pero no, no pude ver quien era. Me pilló de sorpresa – resopló la profesora – Pero sé que ahí dentro estaba celebrando lo que fuera. Y aún sigue ahí, puesto que no ha salido.

- ¿Está segura? ¿Se trataba de una celebración?

- Sin duda alguna. Parece mentira que…

- Profesora – la atajó Harry, tan educadamente como pudo – Creo que debería acompañarme a ver a Dumbledore para contarle lo que ha pasado.

Trelawney resopló y adoptó una pose altiva.

- No pienso ir. Dumbledore no me hace caso. Llevo meses advirtiéndole y nada. Ninguna de mis predicciones, ni siquiera las que provienen del noble arte de la _Cartomancia_, parecen surtir efecto en él… no puedo creer que desprecie de tal manera mi talento… después de que fue él mismo quien me contrató. Y estoy segura de que lo hizo porque le impresioné – dijo – Me acuerdo muy bien de nuestra primera entrevista: yo me alojaba en el _Cabeza de Cerdo_ y él me entrevistó en mi propia habitación. Tengo que admitir que al principio no parecía muy afecto a la _Adivinación_, pero… bueno, sin duda lo convencí entes de que terminara nuestra entrevista… seguro que antes de que Severus Snape, con todo descaro, nos interrumpiera…

- ¿¡Qué ha dicho!? – preguntó Harry, reaccionando al nombre de Snape.

- He dicho que Snape nos interrumpió. Estaba espiándonos detrás de la puerta – declaró – Seguramente esperando obtener sabias lecciones sobre como acceder a un puesto en _Hogwarts_… pues sé de buena tinta que en aquella época él buscaba un empleo. Pero, en fin, ¿por qué preocuparse por él? Obtuvo su puesto y yo el mío: Dumbledore ya estaba decidido a dármelo, lo sé, porque en cuanto Severus se fue cerramos el trato… ¡Harry! ¿¡Adónde vas!?

Harry no la estaba escuchando y se había lanzado ya a la carrera hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Trelawney lo observó alejarse por el pasillo, evidentemente hecho una furia.

_¿Pero que demonios…?_

Miró a su alrededor. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Acaso había dicho algo imprudente? Los nervios y el temor comenzaron a corroerla. No sabía que pretendía Harry, pero tal vez fuera más seguro para ella volver a sus aposentos. Después de tanto ajetreo… el _Ojo Interior…_

Recogiendo apresuradamente las pocas botellas de jerez que le quedaban intactas desapareció de allí enseguida.

* * *

Lily llegó al despacho de Snape después de un buen rato de discutir con Sirius en los terrenos: finalmente su amigo se había marchado, consternado aunque tal vez no furioso y ahora volvía para buscar a Severus y hablar con él, pues después del beso y de todo lo posterior creía que aquel era su deber… y también era lo que necesitaba.

Encontró a Snape sentado tras su escritorio, al parecer corrigiendo algunos exámenes, acompañado únicamente por una esbelta botella – probablemente vino de elfo, por el color - y dos copas.

- Hola – lo saludó, agitando la mano mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

- Hola – le correspondió Severus, haciendo a un lado su pluma y los exámenes - ¿Una copa? – le ofreció.

Lily suspiró.

- Si, gracias.

- Toma – le entregó su copa en cuanto ella alcanzó el escritorio – Por favor, siéntate.

Lily obedeció.

- Creo que sabes que debo hablar contigo, Sev – le dijo, después de haber bebido el primer sorbo tranquilizador de vino.

- Lo sé.

- Severus – dejó la copa sobre el escritorio – Lo que nos ha pasado hoy en los terrenos…

- Ha sido bochornosa, la irrupción de Black – dijo Snape, apretando los labios – Espero que no te lo haya hecho pasar mal.

- No, él… bueno, sigue pensando que entre tú y yo hay algo y no le gusta la idea…

- Nunca me ha interesado demasiado lo que piense Black – declaró Severus, serio.

- Lo sé – bajó la vista para enfocar sus manos – Severus, el caso es que… después de este beso, yo…

- ¿Prefieres que nos olvidemos de él? – le preguntó a bocajarro. Cuando Lily levantó la mirada vio que sus ojos la estaban esculcando.

- No, en absoluto – confesó – No creo que la mejor manera para tratar un tema sea ignorarlo. Las cosas suceden, normalmente, por una razón.

- Eso creo – admitió Severus y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso.

- Yo… bueno… no creo que pueda seguir negando, después de esto, que… en fin, esto es difícil – alegó. Inspiró profundamente y decidió enfrentarse a la situación – Severus, creo que siento algo por ti. Algo que no es amistad.

- ¿Si? – preguntó Snape, parecía haber perdido la fuerza en la voz y hablaba casi en susurros – Lily, yo…

- No sé lo que tú sientes, Sev, pero si… bueno, si remotamente… es decir, si yo te gusto, creo que podríamos…

- No – dijo él, levantándose en el acto – No creo que debiéramos, Lily.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Tú no sientes lo mismo?

- No creo que sea importante lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir – se evadió.

- ¿Pero como puedes decir eso? – replicó Lily, mirándolo asombrada – Severus, por supuesto que importa: somos dos personas adultas y si yo siento algo y tú me correspondes, entonces…

- No creo que sea sensato.

- ¿Sensato? ¿Desde cuando es sensato el amor…?

- ¿Amor? – preguntó Snape, con un hilo de voz sobresaltado.

Lily trató de rectificar. Había percibido un temblor en el músculo de la mandíbula del profesor y no estaba segura de que debiera seguir por esos derroteros.

- Bueno, Sev, lo que quiero decir es que… siento algo, ¿de acuerdo? – él asintió, sus ojos seguían mirándola insondables más allá de la máscara de serenidad que habían adoptado – Y tengo la impresión de que tú también lo sientes. Bien, si es así, no creo que haya impedimentos para que lo intentemos…

- Lily, yo si creo que los hay: en mitad de una guerra… yo ostento una posición peligrosa y tú también…

- ¿Tienes miedo de que lo nuestro no pueda ser?

Snape se lamió los labios.

- No hay un _lo nuestro_, Lily – señaló.

- Aún no.

- Y no creo que lo haya nunca.

- Severus, ¿qué te pasa? – quiso saber Lily, mirándole anonadada – Esto no es propio de ti. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

- No tengo miedo de nada.

- Mentira – ella se levantó de su silla – Mira, yo no pretendo forzarte. Ni siquiera te hablaría de esa posibilidad si no creyera que existe, pero el caso es que lo creo…

- Pero yo no.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Ya te lo he dicho.

- Si y yo te he entendido… pero es que más allá de eso no comprendo que es lo que te frena tanto. Si sientes algo por mí… y no pretendas decirme que no sientes nada, porque fuiste tú quien me besaste y no recuerdo que te apartaras de mí para nada, ni siquiera cuando Sirius llegó… por favor, afróntalo.

- Es que no hay nada que afrontar.

- Severus, ya basta – se acercó a él hasta que quedaron ambos a una escasa distancia – Dame las razones que tengas, las que quieras, pero deja de negarlo, te lo pido por favor. Si yo no lo hago, tú tampoco tienes por qué hacerlo.

- ¿Pero es qué quien dice que tú estés enamorada? – replicó, alejándose de ella, dándole la espalda – Nunca te fijaste en mí, porque de repente ahora si.

- Sev, siempre fuiste un amigo para mí, un gran amigo.

- Eso no es amor.

- No, pero podría haberlo sido.

- ¿Qué dices? – se volvió ligeramente hacia ella para mirarla a los ojos - ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- Tan en serio como te lo cuento – dijo Lily. Suspiró – Mira, tú has sido para mí, desde siempre, más fascinante de lo que ningún otro hombre lo haya sido jamás, eso es cierto. Tú fuiste mi primer amigo, el primer mago que conocí, mi compañero, el que me abrió las puertas del mundo mágico. Y si no hubiera existido James, es probable que…

- No digas lo que sigue.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Lily, intrigada – Es que no quieres saber que…

- ¡No! – la cortó – No lo digas... por favor.

Lily lo miró con extrañeza.

- Severus, en estos momentos no puedo reconocerte: ¿de qué tienes tanto miedo?

- No tengo miedo – declaró, irguiéndose ante ella.

- Deja de mentir, se te nota demasiado – dijo Lily. Él pareció ignorarla y volvió a darle la espalda. Suspirando en silencio, ella se le acercó por detrás y posó una mano cariñosa en su hombro – Sev, déjalo ya.

- No – Snape se zafó de su mano y caminó hasta su escritorio – Déjame tú. Eso no son más que tonterías…

- ¿¡Tonterías!? – exclamó Lily, indignada. Fue de nuevo hasta él y agarrándolo por los hombros con fuerza lo obligó a volverse – ¡Severus Snape, mírame a la cara! – le exigió - ¿¡Te atreves a afirmar que lo que te estoy contando, que mis sentimientos, o los tuyos propios, son tonterías!?

- No, yo… yo…

La miró a los ojos, sintiéndose acorralado, incapaz de explicarle lo que de verdad sentía – si es que había manera de explicar semejante cúmulo de sentimientos, tan poderosos y complicados a la vez - ni de atacarla como lo deseaba: la mejor táctica para atajar todo aquello, para terminar de una vez por todas con lo que representaba aquella locura y el daño que les haría a ambos era el desprecio, el desdén, él lo sabía, pero no podía, no podía… ¿cómo derrumbar sus sueños de semejante manera? ¿Cómo, cuando ella al fin estaba dispuesta a aceptarle como algo más que como un simple amigo? ¿Acaso podía rechazarla? Pero si no lo hacía todo sería peor. Lily jamás le perdonaría… no habría manera de explicarle, cuando ocurriera… todos pensarían que… incluso ella…

Lily se dio cuenta de que Snape era incapaz en esos momentos de hablar: lo que fuera que le daba tanto miedo se lo impedía. Pero había algo que ella estaba segura le demostraría más allá de toda duda si lo que sentía Sev por ella eran solo tonterías o algo más.

Se alzó de puntillas, dispuesta a besarle de nuevo y así desentrañar el misterio… pero en ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe y una voz chillona irrumpió en la estancia:

- ¡Severus! ¡Severus… oh, Lily! – exclamó el profesor Flitwick, sorprendido de verlos juntos allí – Yo… ¡por favor, tenéis que ayudarnos!

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Lily, asustada por el nerviosismo del profesor, que se agitaba más de lo normal.

- ¡_Mortífagos_! – gritó Flitwick – ¡_Mortífagos_ en el castillo! Han entrado… no sé por donde… Minerva me ha avisado… me ha enviado a buscar a Severus… yo… yo…

De pronto el profesor pareció quedarse sin aire y se cayó redondo al suelo, desmayado. Snape alzó una ceja y Lily ahogó una exclamación, corriendo enseguida a su encuentro.

- ¡Profesor Flitwick! ¡Profesor Flitwick, despierte! ¡Filius, por favor…!

- Lily, quédate con él – le indicó Severus. Acababa de sacar su varita de entre los pliegues de su túnica y parecía haber recobrado todo el aplomo ante la situación – No quiero que te muevas de aquí. Si hay _mortífagos_ en _Hogwarts_ es peligroso.

- ¡Pero yo también tengo que ayudar! – replicó Lily – Dos varitas pueden más que una, Severus. No sabemos cuantos son…

- Alguien tiene que cuidar de Flitwick.

- Podemos dejarle aquí escondido, en su estado no puede luchar.

- Pero si ellos entran, podrían matarle. Dejaré el despacho bien cerrado, de todos modos, pero…

- Severus, no pienses, ni por un momento, que me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada.

Se puso en pie y Snape ya iba a replicarle cuando de repente aparecieron dos estudiantes en la puerta. Los rostros asustados de Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood los observaron desde el umbral.

- ¡Señora Potter! – la llamó Hermione y ambas entraron en el despacho.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotras aquí? – preguntó Snape, ceñudo.

- Buscábamos a la señora Potter… - empezó Hermione, nerviosa – Nos hemos enterado de lo de los _mortífagos_…

- Chicas, tenéis que quedaros aquí – dijo inmediatamente Lily – No sabemos cuantos son ni donde están y son muy peligrosos, os lo aseguro, así que será mejor que no salgáis de este despacho. Severus os encerrará, por vuestra propia seguridad…

- El profesor Flitwick se ha desmayado – anunció Snape, asintiendo – Quedaos con él y escondeos. Procurad atenderle si lo necesita.

- Pero…

- Haced lo que os digo, señorita Granger – la cortó Snape y acto seguido se encaminó hacia la puerta – Vamos, Lily, si vas a venir… tengo que cerrar.

Lily casi corrió a su encuentro, pero por detrás sintió que alguien la agarraba por la túnica y al volverse sorprendida a mirar se encontró cara a cara con Hermione, que se acercó a ella y le susurró:

- Tómese esto, por favor: es _Felix Felicis_. Harry la tenía guardada desde que la ganó en su clase y nos ha dicho que debíamos repartirla entre nosotros y darle un poco a usted. Ron, Ginny y yo ya hemos bebido…

- ¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Está bien?

- Está con Dumbledore – dijo Hermione, tragando saliva – Están fuera de la escuela… creo… al menos salieron de ella hace tiempo.

- De acuerdo – Lily asintió y tomando el frasquito de manos de Hermione bebió un sorbo – Dale el resto a Luna – le indicó, devolviéndoselo.

- Si.

Lily se marchó, abandonando el despacho con Snape, que lo dejó cerrado con un poderoso hechizo que desharían cuando todo acabara. Varitas en mano, se prepararon para unirse a la lucha contra los _mortífagos_.


	11. Capítulo 10

**X**

Lily esquivó otra maldición, que pasó a escasos centímetros sobre su cabeza e impactó en la pared que tenía detrás.

Inmersos en la refriega, Severus y ella se habían separado pronto, perdiéndose de vista cuando él fue a socorrer a Draco Malfoy y ella tuvo que vérselas con un _mortífago_ que la enfrentó en ese momento… desde entonces no había vuelto a verlo. Si había visto a compañeros de la _Orden_ y a varios alumnos que participaban en la pelea, sumándose al caos que ya reinaba en el castillo.

En ese momento sus compañeros retrocedían: segundos antes estaban casi todos agrupados al pie de una de las torres – si no se equivocaba, la de _Astronomía_ – pero ahora se replegaron, tratando de interceptar el paso de varias figuras encapuchadas. Rayos de luz de distintos colores y un sin fin de capas negras revolotearon en el aire; la gente pasaba corriendo a su lado y no siempre podía reconocerla; oía gritos a su alrededor, risas macabras y murmurar de hechizos…

De pronto vio un destello de color verde que impactaba en el techo y este se derrumbó. Ella estaba cerca y el temblor de las paredes y el suelo la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer, entre una nube espesa e irrespirable de polvo. Cuando al fin pudo recuperarse un poco, tosiendo y tratando de apartar el polvo que la cubría con las manos, un par de figuras oscuras le pasaron por encima, al parecer sin percatare siquiera de que ella estaba en el suelo. Otra figura más la adelantó y entonces, entre el espesor del polvo, oyó gemidos y algo que se arrastraba y ante sus ojos apareció la maltrecha figura de un alumno.

- ¡Neville! – exclamó, al reconocerle – Por la varita de Merlín, ¿estás bien?

Se puso en pie, tambaleándose un poco, pero con la varita gracias a Dios aún en la mano y fue a su encuentro enseguida. Se arrodilló a su lado.

- Neville, ¿puedes hablar? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- ¿Señora… Potter? – tosió, mientras ella hacía lo posible por incorporarlo en el suelo – Me duele el estómago.

- ¿Te han alcanzado? – preguntó Lily, preocupada.

- Estoy bien – Neville volvió a toser y tragó saliva – Uno de los _mortífagos_… se ha cargado el techo…

- Si, ya me he dado cuenta – asintió Lily - ¿Te puedes levantar? Debería llevarte a la enfermería…

Antes que de pudiera ponerse en pie para ayudar a Neville una segunda figura irreconocible se arrojó sobre ellos, tal vez sin querer, porque no parecía ver muy bien por donde iba…

- ¡Harry! – Lily lo aferró enseguida, casi olvidándose en su sorpresa de Neville, que continuaba tendido en el suelo - ¿Dónde estabas? Hermione me dijo que saliste con Dumbledore…

- ¿Están todos bien? – le preguntó su hijo.

- Si… creo. Es difícil saber donde están con todo este caos, pero todos se bebieron el _Felix_…

- De acuerdo. ¿Y este quien es? Hay alguien aquí debajo – dijo Harry, palpando a la gimiente figura, cuya voz reconoció - ¡Neville! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

- Si – dijo el muchacho – Harry… Malfoy y Snape… acaban de pasar corriendo…

- Lo sé. Yo me ocupo de ellos – declaró Harry y acto seguido se puso en pie y echó a correr.

- ¡Harry! – Lily trató de detenerlo, pero no pudo - ¡Harry, ¿adónde vas?! ¡Vuelve, es peligroso! ¡Harry! – desesperada, vio desaparecer a su hijo y miró alrededor, angustiada… cuando sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en Neville se urgió a hacer lo que debía – Vamos, Neville. Al menos a ti te pondré a salvo – afirmó.

Lo ayudó a levantarse y fue guiándolo por el pasillo, protegiéndolo contra su cuerpo y esquivando maldiciones. Cuando al fin llegó a la enfermería, está ya estaba ocupada por más de un herido y Poppy se movía rápidamente, repartiendo encantamientos y pociones sanadoras entre todos ellos.

- ¡Lily! – exclamó al verla, mirando tanto a la profesora como al alumno que esta traía abrazado - ¿Estáis bien?

- Yo si, pero Neville necesita ayuda.

- Tráelo, lo pondremos en esta cama – dijo Poppy y Lily la obedeció – Déjame ver…

- ¿Es grave? – preguntó Lily, preocupada.

- No – sentenció Poppy, frunciendo los labios – Nada que no cure una buena poción. Estará repuesto en unos días, pero no es para tanto.

Lily suspiró.

- Menos mal.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Poppy, examinándola.

- Yo estoy bien, Poppy, gracias – se zafó suavemente de ella – Voy a ir a buscar a Harry. Acaba de salir corriendo, creo que iba hacia el vestíbulo.

- Ten mucho cuidado – le dijo Poppy – Me he dado cuenta de que hay _mortífagos_ por todas partes: están armando mucho jaleo y no para de llegarme gente…

- Me lo imagino. Estate tranquila. Procura que no entren aquí. Atiéndeles bien – dijo, refiriéndose a los heridos, mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida.

En cuanto salió de la enfermería echó a correr, directa hacia el vestíbulo, pero sin dejar de vigilar a su alrededor por si veía a su hijo o a alguien más a quien tuviera que detenerse a ayudar, o por si algún _mortífago_ se le cruzaba. De hecho, tuvo que pelear contra alguno y enviar de vuelta a sus respectivas salas comunes a unos cuantos alumnos, que se habían desvelado por el ruido y asustados habían salido para presenciar el caos en la escuela.

Cuando finalmente alcanzó el vestíbulo, Lily lo encontró bastante revuelto: había sangre en el suelo, restos de las paredes que se habían desprendido, seguramente al acertarles alguna maldición… y la puerta principal había sido abierta de golpe, eso era obvio. Asustada, salió a la oscuridad de los terrenos y de pronto oyó un grito, un bramido y la noche se iluminó.

Volvió la cara hacia el _Bosque Prohibido_ y en sus fronteras vio la cabaña de Hagrid, ardiendo. El propio guardabosque estaba fuera, luchando contra un enorme _mortífago_ rubio que trataba de aturdirle, sin éxito. Lily corrió hacia él, oyendo unos terribles gemidos que parecían provenir del interior de la cabaña, pero hasta que llegó hasta ella no se dio cuenta de que se trataba de _Fang_, que aullaba aterrorizado al verse atrapado entre las llamas.

- ¡_Desmaius_! – gritó y el gran _mortífago_ rubio se derrumbó en el suelo.

- ¡Lily! – exclamó Hagrid.

- ¡Hagrid, ¿estás bien?!

- Si. ¡_Fang_! ¡Tengo que sacarlo de ahí, ese malnacido incendió la cabaña con él dentro! – espetó y se dirigió enseguida hacia la casa, con el firme propósito de salvar a su perro, pero Lily lo detuvo.

- ¡No, Hagrid, espera! – apuntó con su varita hacia la cabaña - ¡_Aguamenti_!

Un potente chorro de agua surgió del extremo de su varita y comenzó a sofocar las llamas. Viéndola, Hagrid apuntó con su paraguas rosado también hacia su casa y ejecutó el hechizo, consiguiendo entre los dos apagar por completo el incendio.

- Gracias, Lily – dijo Hagrid. _Fang_ salió inmediatamente corriendo y ladrando hacia ellos. Su dueño se inclinó para recibirlo con un abrazo.

En ese momento, Lily oyó a su espalda un grito y se volvió, asustada. A varios metros de ellos vio correr hacia las verjas de la escuela a un pequeño escuadrón de túnicas negras, que sin duda alguna serían _mortífagos_… pero lo que de verdad llamó su atención fue la figura que había en el suelo, sobre la hierba, temblando y con un corte sangrante en la mejilla…

- ¡Harry! – lo reconoció y corrió enseguida hacia él - ¿Harry, estás bien? ¿Qué te han hecho?

El muchacho se puso en pie, tambaleándose ligeramente y limpiándose la sangre de la cara con una mano. La expresión de su rostro era de furia e impotencia.

- He luchado contra Snape - dijo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Contra Severus? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Ha matado a Dumbledore! – declaró, mirándola enojado – Y yo lo he visto.

Lily lo miró, estupefacta y horrorizada.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo…? – negó con la cabeza – No, eso no puede ser verdad. Harry, eso no ha sucedido.

- ¿No me has oído cuando te he dicho que lo he visto? Yo he sido testigo, mamá: estaba en la torre de _Astronomía_, con Dumbledore, cuando pasó. Acabábamos de regresar, porque habíamos visto _La Marca_ desde _Hogsmeade_…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – les llegó la voz de Hagrid a sus espaldas - ¿Snape, matar a Dumbledore…? No digas tonterías.

- ¡No son tonterías! – replicó Harry – ¡Te digo que yo lo vi! ¿¡No has visto a Snape, huyendo con los _mortífagos_!?

- Pero intentaba contenerlos, ¿no? – preguntó Hagrid, confuso – O sino… seguramente… Dumbledore debió de decirle que se fuera con ellos, para continuar con su tapadera…

- ¡Dumbledore está muerto, Hagrid! – exclamó Harry – Su cuerpo cayó… cayó… desde la torre de _Astronomía_… - sollozó, intentando controlarse – Cayó después de que Snape le lanzara la _maldición asesina_. Yo lo vi. Lo vi todo – miró las expresiones en los rostros de su madre y de su amigo, eran expresiones de estupefacción, de incredulidad, de horror – No importa si no me creéis ahora, tarde o temprano sabréis que es la verdad… y si no podéis a comprobarlo con vuestros propios ojos: acudid al pie de la torre de _Astronomía_ y lo veréis. Si nadie más ha movido el cuerpo…

Consternado, sin poder creerlo, Hagrid echó a andar hacia donde Harry le decía, caminando a grandes zancadas con el deseo – y el miedo – de desentrañar el aquel macabro misterio enseguida.

Dumbledore no podía estar muerto… Dumbledore no…

Harry le dirigió una escueta mirada a su madre, cargado aún de resentimiento por lo ocurrido y se fue tras Hagrid. Lily lo siguió, con el corazón latiéndole muy deprisa y un angustioso presentimiento en la boca del estómago.

No podía ser… no… no podía ser…

* * *

Dumbledore estaba muerto. Aquella noche, cuando quedó constancia de que los _mortífagos_ al fin habían abandonado _Hogwarts _y que, por lo tanto, el peligro había pasado, todos se reunieron en la enfermería para curar sus heridas, visitar a sus seres queridos y contar sus respectivas versiones de la mortal aventura que acababan de vivir: Hermione y Luna habían logrado salir del despacho de Snape, neutralizando el hechizo, cuando sintieron que ya había cesado todo el alboroto; Neville y el profesor Flitwick descansaban ambos en la enfermería y, aunque sus respectivos estados de salud no eran graves, tendrían que pasar unos pocos días allí; Ginny, Ron y su familia – incluida Fleur - se habían agrupado en torno a la cama donde yacía Bill, que había sido atacado por el hombre-lobo Fenrir Greyback y como resultado había ganado algunas heridas y el rostro desfigurado por más de una cicatriz, pese a todos los esfuerzos de la señora Pomfrey, que poco podía hacer contra las heridas ocasionadas por un licántropo… pero aún así, Bill había tenido suerte: Greyback no estaba transformado cuando le atacó, no era luna llena, por lo que era casi seguro que no tendría que sufrir la maldición, salvo por algunos aspectos de lobo que a partir de ese momento tendría; en cuanto a los demás, lo más sonado después de la noticia de la muerte de Dumbledore y los gritos de Harry a su madre a causa de su relación con Snape, fue la discusión que mantuvieron Lupin y Tonks, cuando esta última le echó en cara a Remus que Fleur no se hubiera negado a seguir adelante con sus planes de boda con Bill, pese a haber sido este mordido y desfigurado por un hombre-lobo y que sin embargo él siguiera negándose a tener nada con ella, poniendo como excusa absurda su licantropía… Lupin trató de frenar la discusión, pues obviamente se sentía incómodo con público, pero Tonks no se lo permitió y, aunque finalmente el tema no llegó a nada, sirvió para poner de manifiesto cual había sido el problema de Tonks durante todo aquel tiempo: el por qué de su cabello deslucido y mustio, de su actitud triste y silenciosa y de la misteriosa forma que adoptaba su _Patronus_. Al principio Harry, en base a esto último, había pensado que quizás Tonks estuviera enamorada de su padrino Sirius y que su forma de comportarse podía deberse, tal vez, a que su padrino no daba ninguna muestra de pensar siquiera en correspondida… pero en realidad ella estaba enamorada de Lupin y era este el que aparentemente no la correspondía. O eso pretendía dar a entender.

Lejos de todo aquello, en su despacho, la profesora McGonagall – la nueva directora en funciones – se reunió con los restantes jefes de casa para decidir si la escuela debía permanecer abierta o no, debido a los demoledores sucesos de hacía tan solo unas horas. Representantes del _Ministerio_ – encabezados por el propio _Ministro de Magia_ en persona – estaban por llegar y la nueva directora quería tener claro para entonces lo que iban a hacer.

Lily, por su parte, después de haber oído la espantosa verdad al completo, simplemente buscó un lugar apartado de todo y de todos para desahogarse, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima y con el ardiente deseo de ahogarse, aunque fuera entre sus propias lágrimas.

No podía creer que Severus lo hubiera hecho. No quería aceptar que aquel por el que sentía todas aquellas cosas, el que le había devuelto sin saberlo la felicidad de sentir algo por un hombre de nuevo, desde la muerte de James, fuera capaz de cometer semejante atrocidad. ¡Se suponía que era leal a Dumbledore! ¡Tenía que haber un error! ¡Cualquier error! ¡El qué fuera! Severus se había rehabilitado… ya no era un _mortífago_, ya no era… ya no…

Era la noche más amarga de su vida, la peor, la más dolorosa después de aquella en la que había estado a punto de perder a su familia a manos de Voldemort. Su propio hijo estaba resentido con ella por mantener, según suponía él, una relación amorosa con Severus: se lo había gritado a la cara delante de todos en la enfermería, confesándole además que fue Snape el que informó a Voldemort de la profecía, pues había estado espiando tras la puerta de la habitación de Trelawney mientras esta se entrevistaba con Dumbledore para obtener un puesto de trabajo.

A pesar de los apoyos que había obtenido entre sus amigos, que inmediatamente obligaron a callar a Harry, no había podido soportarlo y había huido de allí, consciente de que lloraba y de que, en algún lugar, su corazón, o al menos un pedazo, se había roto con la verdad desnuda de aquellas palabras.

Severus era un asesino… un asesino… había sentenciado a muerte a su familia, quince años atrás y ahora había matado a Dumbledore y Harry había sido testigo…

¿Cómo dudar de la palabra de su propio hijo? Él jamás se inventaría algo así, ni siquiera porque odiara a Snape, ni siquiera porque este supuestamente saliera con su madre y él no estuviera de acuerdo. Tenía que admitirlo.

_Pero Severus… él…_ - intentó pensar en alguna excusa, pero ninguna le valía, sabía que ninguna sería nunca cierta.

En su interior, algo muy importante acababa de romperse en pedazos y la fiera batalla interna de sentimientos que tenía lugar en ese momento no ayudaba en nada a recomponerlo: una parte de ella defendía a Snape, no quería creerle un asesino despiadado, un auténtico _mortífago_, un mentiroso. Esa parte se ufanaba en recordar cada pequeño detalle de él en ese último año, cada cosa buena que pudiera tener su personalidad, cada sentimiento positivo que él le había provocado… pero dicha parte era ahogada siempre por otra que esgrimía la verdad, la que nadie podía negar.

Estaba hecha un lío. No sabía que pensar. Mejor dicho, tenía miedo de pensar lo que debería pensar. Y miedo, también, de cegarse con sus sentimientos por Severus. Era la situación más complicada a la que se había enfrentado nunca.

Y luego estaba… el futuro. ¿Quién sabía como iba a ser? Sin Dumbledore en _Hogwarts_, con los _mortífagos_ que finalmente habían accedido a la escuela y todo lo que eso conllevaba… la adversidad parecía cernirse en torno a todos ellos. Y las perspectivas no eran buenas.

Completamente sola, Lily oyó a lo lejos el hermoso canto de _Fawkes_, la mascota de Dumbledore, que parecía recorrer los terrenos como una fúnebre balada de belleza sin igual: cálida y profunda.

El futuro le pareció más desolador que nunca, sin saber a lo que se tendría que enfrentar.


	12. Capítulo 11

**XI**

_Hogwarts. Finales de agosto de 1997 (Dos meses después)._

Estaba tendida en su cama, completamente dormida.

Severus cerró la puerta que comunicaba el dormitorio con el despacho sin molestarse en evitar el ruido, pues sabía a ciencia cierta que ella no se despertaría… no hasta que se hubiese bebido la poción.

Le parecía increíble, después de cómo habían terminado las cosas, tenerla de nuevo allí, tan cerca. Y mucho más increíble era el hecho de haberla tenido casi un mes en casa con él… aunque la mayor parte del tiempo había estado como ahora: dormida. Sumida en el pacífico sueño sin perturbaciones que otorgaba el _filtro de los muertos en vida_.

No había querido suministrárselo, lo hizo acuciado por la necesidad, a sabiendas de que si no lo hacía ella tarde o temprano se escaparía y probablemente dejando a su paso el cadáver de _Colagusano_, al que casi había matado con la bandeja del desayuno, en su último intento por robarle la varita para poder escapar.

¿Y quien podía culparla? Ella también había estado desesperada, como él en aquel momento: había sido secuestrada en la boda del hijo mayor de los Weasley, aturdida por uno de los _mortífagos_ que habían atacado _La Madriguera,_ apenas unos minutos después de que el _Ministerio_ cayera y entregada como rehén al _Señor Oscuro_, en espera de lo que él decidiera hacer con ella… y este había decidido entregársela a él, como premio, como un reconocimiento más a sus excelentes servicios.

No podía olvidar el momento en el que el _Señor Oscuro_ le había mostrado a una inconsciente Lily en el suelo y él había tenido que reprimirse para no correr hasta ella y comprobar su pulso, aterrorizado ante la idea de que pudiera estar muerta… pero una simple mueca de sorpresa le garantizó el que su _Señor_ le brindara toda la información al respecto, además de hacerle una oferta para aceptarla como regalo y mantenerla bajo su custodia cuanto quisiera, hasta que se cansara de ella, momento en el cual debía notificárselo, para que él decidiera una vez más sobre su destino.

Y sabiendo el futuro que le aguardaba a la madre de Harry Potter en manos de su _Señor_ si no la aceptaba, no había tenido más remedio que llevársela a casa. Y de ahí a _Hogwarts_, donde había llegado una semana antes del comienzo de curso, para hacerse cargo de sus nuevas funciones como director.

Además de él había varios _mortífagos_ más en el castillo, entre profesores y miembros de seguridad, sin contar a los _Dementores_… y ante todos ellos él debía fingir: fingir que era un _mortífago_ fiel, fingir que era el asesino de Dumbledore que todos creían y, lo que le resultaba más humillante, fingir que Lily era su regalo y que disfrutaba ampliamente de él mientras la mantenía controlada, encerrada en sus dependencias…

_Como si fuera un juguete_ – pensó, hirviendo de furia – _Pero se acabará muy pronto_.

Había tomado una decisión. Y con la ayuda de Dumbledore, que ahora solo podía actuar a través de su retrato, pensaba ponerlo todo en orden con ella, aunque ante los demás tuviera que seguir con su papel. Está dispuesto a ello, pero solo si podía tener a Lily como correspondía. Y eso quería decir sin engañarla, sin humillarla al tratarla como a una mascota, sin tener que soportar su odio…

Parte de su situación actual había sido provocada por Dumbledore: jugando estúpidamente con aquel anillo maldito había sellado sobre su propia persona una sentencia de muerte irrevocable, lo que lo había llevado, entre otras cosas, a aprovechar el conocimiento de que Draco Malfoy había sido enviado por el _Señor Oscuro_ para matarle, para maquinar los hechos de manera que su bando saliera ganando: Malfoy no mancharía su alma con un asesinato y al mismo tiempo él no tendría que morir a manos de Voldemort ni de ninguno de sus secuaces… pues debía ser su espía quien le quitara la vida, alzándose ante todos como el asesino de Albus Dumbledore… con todas sus consecuencias.

¿Y adónde le había llevado todo aquello? Esa pérfida situación en la que se había visto obligado a participar solo le había reparado desgracias, aunque cualquiera diría lo contrario, viendo su situación: era alabado y premiado por el _Señor Oscuro_ más que cualquier otro. Entre los _mortífagos_, estaba prácticamente por encima de todos y era incluso mejor considerado que Bellatrix Lestrange, de la que todos sabían que estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por su amado y adorado _Señor_, pero que había estado a un paso de caer en desgracia por sus errores y al mismo tiempo purgaba los de su familia.

Y además había llegado a ser director de _Hogwarts_, un puesto que hacía palidecer al ostentado el año anterior, cuando era un simple profesor de _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_… pero nada de eso lo calmaba, nada de eso servía para saciar su sed de justicia con respecto a Lily. Porque ya estaba harto. Harto de perderla. Harto de pasarse los años acariciando sus sueños, pero sin alcanzarlos nunca… por eso había coaccionado a Dumbledore, sin ningún remordimiento y totalmente seguro de que si estuviera en su mano lo volvería a hacer. Él le había entregado lo mejor de sí al anciano, por lo que era justo que este le correspondiera y aceptara que le contara su plan – que al fin y al cabo ya había sido ejecutado – a Lily, para que ella pudiera saber la verdad. Para que no continuara pensando en él como en un despiadado asesino y un mentiroso además.

Sus sentimientos por ella eran sinceros. Y por primera vez en su vida había tenido la constancia de que Lily le correspondía, pero había perdido cualquier posibilidad con ella gracias al plan de Dumbledore… ¿y se suponía que debía quedarse de rositas? ¿En espera de qué? ¿De vivir siendo considerado un traidor? ¿De morir supuestamente siéndolo? ¿O tal vez debía disfrutar las glorias de su trabajo como _mortífago_?

No quería nada de eso. Lo único que quería era a la mujer que estaba tendida en su cama, la única cosa que le importaba en aquel mundo ruin y sin sentido. No estaba dispuesto a perderla… y que se preparara Dumbledore si se atrevía a no prestarle su ayuda.

Cubriendo la distancia que lo separaba de la cama con unas cuantas zancadas, le alzó la cabeza con suavidad y vertió en sus labios el brebaje.

* * *

Al poco de beberse la poción, el cuerpo de Lily Potter comenzó a moverse.

Conociendo cual sería su reacción en cuanto le viera, Severus la apuntó con su varita y envió unas cuerdas que la ataron férreamente, provocando que ella se despertara por completo, sobresaltada.

Mientras Lily lo miraba estupefacta y sus ojos verdes abandonaban la sorpresa para adoptar el brillo genuino de la indignación - la misma que la había invadido cuando se despertó en _Spinner´s End_, un mes atrás - Snape lanzó un hechizo _Muffliato_ a su espalda para insonorizar la habitación.

- ¡Tú! – dijo ella – Suéltame, maldito…

- Lily, escúchame. Tengo algo que contarte – la atajó, adoptando un tono de voz firme. Lily continuó tratando de liberarse, pero se quedó en silencio y le dedicó una mirada recelosa mientras se retorcía – Sé que debes despreciarme por lo que hice…

- ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? – dijo Lily, deteniéndose en el acto - ¿Cómo pudiste, Severus? Asesinar a Dumbledore… ¡eres un traidor! – le espetó – ¡Él te dio una segunda oportunidad y así es como se lo pagas…! ¡Te salvó de _Azkaban_ y tú…!

- Basta – volvió a acallarla Snape – Es lógico que pienses así, pero déjame decirte cual es la verdad.

- ¿¡La verdad!? La verdad es que mataste a Dumbledore. La verdad es que nos mentiste a todos, fingiendo que trabajabas para la _Orden_, cuando en realidad trabajas para Vol…

- ¡Calla! – le espetó él – El nombre ahora es _Tabú_ – le informó – Será mejor que no lo pronuncies, si no quieres tener a una horda de _mortífagos_ ante tu puerta.

Ella apretó los labios.

- ¿Y qué se supone que me harían? ¿Eh? ¿Llevarme a _Azkaban_? ¿Matarme? ¿Puede ser peor que esto? – preguntó, señalando sus ataduras y mirando alrededor para señalar la habitación… pero al hacerlo notó algo raro - ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este lugar? No es _Spinner´s End_.

- No, es _Hogwarts_. Esta es la habitación del director.

- ¿Del director? – se lo quedó mirando fijamente, ladeando la cabeza con recelo – ¡Te han nombrado director! – ante su mirada de sorpresa, Severus asintió, secamente - ¡En pago por tus servicios! – exclamó, con sorna - ¡Qué buen negocio!

- Ningún negocio – replicó él – Y haz el favor de escucharme. Lo entenderás todo cuando te lo diga.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender?

- Que Dumbledore planeó conmigo su propia muerte – declaró.

Lily lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡La muerte de Dumbledore te la ordenó _Quien-Tú-Sabes_! Y ahora intentas que yo me trague esa trola…

- No es ninguna trola. Comprendo que no me creas, pero sé que lo harás en cuanto él hable contigo.

- ¿A quién te refieres?

- Al propio Dumbledore – declaró Snape y moviéndose de vuelta al despachó regresó poco después, portando el retrato del antiguo director – Háblele – le ordenó.

Y el anciano, mirando a Lily con pesar por encima de sus gafas de media luna, empezó a hablar:

- Severus te está diciendo la verdad, Lily. Planeé mi propia muerte y acordé con Severus que él fuera quien la llevara a cabo, quien me matara. Lo hicimos entre los dos.

Lily miró al ex-director en el cuadro, estupefacta.

- ¿¡Qué está diciendo!? No… eso no puede ser verdad – declaró - ¡Profesor! ¡No pudo usted hacer eso!

- Si pude – afirmó Dumbledore – Pero solo lo hice porque ya me estaba muriendo, en ese entonces.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Si – asintió con gravedad – ¿Te acuerdas de mi mano? – inquirió – Fue dañada por una potente y maléfica maldición. Magia oscura muy poderosa. Imposible de detener. Severus trató de contenerla tanto como pudo y gracias a él no se extendió externamente, pero aún así no me quedaba mucho tiempo. Apenas sobreviví un año – declaró – Y sabiendo que Draco Malfoy había sido enviado para matarme decidí armar toda esta farsa: Severus me mataría en lugar de Draco, pues yo estaba seguro de que el muchacho no podría y, además, quería evitarle el daño que una acción semejante habría dejado en él, si al final hubiera tenido el valor para hacerlo… y el que lo hiciera Severus me garantizaba además una muerte rápida y sin dolor. Voldemort creería que había ganado, Severus podría seguir trabajando para mí desde sus filas, como siempre… y todo seguiría su curso… lo lamento – concluyó, viendo la expresión anonadada de la pelirroja – Lamento haberos engañado a todos, pero, créeme, esto era necesario. No lo habría hecho, si hubiera sido al contrario. He actuado para conseguir el máximo beneficio para todos. Tenía que ser así… por favor, espero que lo entiendas… y si deseas juzgarme, adelante, aunque pido tu clemencia, en atención a mis motivos para hacerlo.

Lily permaneció en silencio, estupefacta, durante varios minutos. Su mente no podía asimilar lo que el anciano acababa de decirle. ¿Cómo podía ser verdad? ¡Parecía una locura!

Les miró a ambos, espiando en sus ojos para comprobar si le estaban mintiendo: Dumbledore le dedicó apenas una mirada, con expresión entre disgustada y arrepentida. Severus no apartó sus ojos de ella ni un segundo, la miró con fijeza, sin acobardarse por su propia mirada escrutadora. No era la clase de mirada que ostentaría un hombre que mintiera… más bien parecía que con sus ojos estuviera tratando de conservar su dignidad ante ella, enfrentándola con la verdad…

- Profesor Dumbledore – dijo Lily, desesperada por los sentimientos que en ese momento inundaban su corazón, sentimientos tan alocados que no podía ser ciertos y sin embargo estaba casi segura de que lo eran - ¿Es verdad? Todo lo que me ha dicho… por favor, no me mienta. Es demasiado importante. Dígame la verdad.

- Ya te la he dicho, Lily… lo siento. Sé que puedes pensar mal de mí y no puedo culparte… tan solo se clemente. Te lo ruego. Compréndeme – le pidió.

Lily dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, apoyó la cabeza contra la almohada, sintiéndose momentáneamente vacía ante la sorprendente revelación. Severus retiró su hechizo y las cuerdas que la ataban la abandonaron, dejándola posibilitada para sentarse en la cama.

Miró primero a Dumbledore, durante un momento, sintiendo que en el fondo le comprendía, pese al hecho de que los había engañado a todos sin miramientos… pero estaba segura de que lo había hecho por una buena causa.

Después miró a Severus, que la observaba allí de pie, con el retrato de Dumbledore entre sus manos. La conciencia de su sufrimiento de repente caló en su mente y sus ojos brillaron con emocionadas lágrimas.

- Sev… – musitó.

Acto seguido se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y corrió hacia él. Cuando lo abrazó con fuerza este dejó caer el retrato de Dumbledore, cuyo quejido al golpear sonoramente contra el suelo fue acallado por su beso, el que Lily acababa de darle a Snape y que le demostraba al ex-maestro de _Pociones_ con cuanta ansía ella había querido creer en él, con cuanta emoción recibía ahora la noticia de su inocencia.

Todo el enojo, el miedo y la incertidumbre sobre su futuro y todo lo que estaba pasando la abandonaron. Cuando el beso concluyó, ambos intentaban recuperar la respiración y Snape la abrazó con fuerza, estrechándola.

- Quería que lo supieras – le susurró al oído – No quería que siguieras pensando mal de mí…

- Severus, una parte de mí nunca quiso creer que fueras un asesino – le confesó Lily, mirándole a los ojos – No sabía que pensar. Todo parecía estar en tu contra, aunque la idea de que había algo que no encajaba siempre estaba en mi mente, aún cuando yo trataba de apartarla, porque racionalmente parecía una locura pensar que…

- Gracias a Merlín – suspiró él – Al menos creías en mí de alguna manera. Y no te culpo por no querer pensar en ello: todo fue planeado así, Lily. Para que pareciera lo que pareció.

- Oh, maldita sea – el puño de Lily golpeó su pecho sin fuerza – Lo que me dices es horrible, Sev. Todo el mundo cree que…

- Y deben seguir creyéndolo – dijo Snape – Lily, no podemos contarles nada. A nadie. Así lo planeó Dumbledore.

- ¿Pero…? ¿Y entonces por qué me lo habéis contado a mí? Si queríais guardar el secreto… si es preciso hacerlo…

- Yo obligué a Dumbledore – confesó Snape – Ya te he dicho por qué… él accedió, a cambio de que no se repita.

Lily suspiró y sus hombros cayeron. Abatida, se separó de él.

- Está bien. Comprendo que esa información no debe salir de aquí.

- Gracias – se oyó la voz de Dumbledore desde el suelo.

Con una mirada, Severus se agachó y se puso el cuadro bajo el brazo, para cuando tuviera que devolverlo a su sitio, tras la mesa del director.

- Lily, ahora es importante que discutamos otro tema – le comunicó.

- ¿Cual? – preguntó la pelirroja, interesada.

- Como supongo que ya habrás imaginado… estás aquí porque los _mortífagos_ te raptaron. En la boda del chico Weasley.

- Si – Lily asintió – Recuerdo haber discutido con Sirius porque él quería que _Desapareciera_, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo llegaron esos dos _mortífagos_ y empezamos a pelear. No separamos… supongo que mi contrincante debió de aturdirme.

Severus asintió.

- Te llevó con él como rehén a la mansión Malfoy, que es el cuartel general actual del _Señor Oscuro_. Allí él decidió entregarte a mí. Como… – se sonrojó – Como premio… y por eso estabas en mi casa. Y nos hemos trasladado aquí después de que me nombraran director.

- ¿Cuándo ha sido eso? – preguntó Lily, frunciendo el ceño – Hasta este momento yo he estado dormida…

- Si… lo siento – Snape bajó la vista, azorado – Tuve que darte una poción para dormir, porque la última vez que intentaste escapar casi matas a _Colagusano_ – explicó – Trataste de dejarle k.o. con la bandeja del desayuno que te llevó para robarle su varita y poder irte.

Lily frunció el ceño mucho más.

- Ahora me acuerdo de eso. Estaba furiosa porque pensé que me habían secuestrado.

- Y así era - dijo Snape.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

- Bueno – Snape volvió a mirarla, ligeramente cohibido – El caso es que todos creen… sobre todo los _mortífagos_… que tú eres mi premio y que como tal yo… y-y-yo… bueno… - se sonrojó furiosamente – Debo tenerte controlada – alegó, tras una pausa, como si acabara de arrancarse las palabras de la garganta – Por eso… en fin – suspiró – Había pensado darte de nuevo el puesto de profesora de _Pociones_, por las apariencias de cara al exterior. Estarías bien, ocupada y no tendrías que para todo el día en mis dependencias, porque eso…

- Déjalo, me hago una idea de lo que parecería si fuese al contrario – dijo Lily y también se había sonrojado.

- Te daré unas dependencias, no lejos de las mías… ante los _mortífagos_ también tenemos que fingir – aclaró – Si piensan que no estoy contento contigo… bueno, para ti podría ser peligroso – afirmó.

- Comprendo. ¿Pero qué se supone exactamente que vamos a fingir? – preguntó.

- Bueno, hay que fingir que yo te controlo – dijo Severus, adoptando un tono neutral – Y para eso hay dos maneras: o eres muy buena actriz y fingimos que te he echado la _Imperius_ o…

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron como latos.

- ¡Severus!

- Lo siento – se disculpó inmediatamente él – Yo prefiero que actúes, pero Dumbledore cree que quizá nos convendría ser lo más realistas posible…

- ¡Pero yo no quiero que me eches la _Imperius_!

- Lo sé. Yo tampoco quiero. Es solo una posibilidad, pero tenemos que decidirlo ya: los Carrow, van a dar clases en la escuela. Y además hay un montón de _mortífagos_ patrullando en el exterior, en los terrenos, en _Hogsmeade_ y en las entradas y salidas de los pasadizos. Algunos tienen órdenes de patrullar los pasillos de noche, en cuanto empiece el curso…

- Dios mío, habéis blindado la escuela – Snape asintió – O sea, que tendremos que fingir delante de mucha gente, ¿verdad? – preguntó, cruzándose de brazos – No me gusta – declaró, cuando él volvió a asentir.

- No creo que tengamos mucha elección – dijo Severus – ¿Que prefieres? No podemos arriesgarnos a que salga mal, hay demasiado en juego. Acataré tu decisión.

Lily suspiró. Volvió sus ojos hacia el retrato de Dumbledore.

- Profesor, ¿usted qué cree?

- Es tu decisión – le llegó la voz del ex-director – Pero Severus tiene razón: hay demasiado en juego. No podéis equivocaros. De entrada, tu supervivencia depende de ello, Lily. Si juzgas que eres lo suficientemente buena actriz…

- Nunca he sido actriz en mi vida, profesor – se lamentó la pelirroja y a continuación volvió a suspirar. Volvió a mirar a Severus, desesperanzada – Él está en lo cierto – declaró – Tendremos que hacerlo…

- Lo siento – dijo Snape – De veras que lo siento.

- Lo sé.

- Si no quieres, no tenemos que empezar con esto hasta que empiecen las clases… aunque para eso nadie podrá verte, tendrás que quedarte aquí. Te prometo que cuando empecemos, te retiraré la maldición todas las noches y te la volveré a poner al día siguiente, antes del desayuno. Y… no te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras – prometió, bajando la vista al suelo, apesadumbrado.

- Gracias, Sev – dijo ella, dándole un rápido abrazo – Gracias por todo. Y no te preocupes. Me someteré a tu _Imperius_… hasta que sea necesario.

- Esperemos que no más allá de este curso – declaró Severus.

Lily asintió.


	13. Capítulo 12

**XII**

La espigada figura de Minerva McGonagall se erguía en toda su envarada estatura en el umbral de la puerta del despacho del director.

Severus alzó la mirada de unos documentos de la escuela que estaba revisando, al oír que la puerta del despacho se abría y se cerraba, anunciándole la llegada de un visitante.

- Buenos días, profesora McGonagall, ¿qué la trae por aquí? – preguntó, con un tono de correcta cortesía.

McGonagall no habló en ese momento, pero se dirigió a zancadas hacia su escritorio para enfrentarle.

- ¿Quiero saber si es verdad lo que va diciendo por ahí Amycus Carrow? – le exigió.

Snape alzó una ceja.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice Carrow? – preguntó, sin darle demasiada importancia.

- Ese… hombre – pronunció la palabra como si fuese un insulto – estaba comentando esta mañana, con algunos de sus compañeros _mortífagos_, que Lily Potter es la mascota del director – espetó – Y que el _Señor Oscuro_ se la había entregado como tal ¿Es eso cierto, Severus? Dígame la verdad.

Snape se reclinó en su silla, cruzando ambas manos y tratando de controlar la exasperación de su interior. Estúpido Carrow…

- La señora Potter ha accedido de buena gana a seguir enseñando en _Hogwarts_ – declaró – Personalmente, me siento muy contento de haberla convencido.

- ¡Entonces es cierto! – el rostro de McGonagall se demudó – ¡Le ha sido entregada como regalo, por sus servicios! Todo el mundo sabe que la última vez que se vio a Lily fue en la boda de Bill Weasley. ¡La secuestraron! ¡Fue eso lo que pasó, ¿verdad, Severus!?

- Cálmese – dijo Snape – Y deje de creer en conspiraciones, profesora McGonagall. ¿Desde cuando enseñar en _Hogwarts_ es igual a desaparecer? – preguntó.

- ¡Déjese de cinismos! – la palma abierta de la profesora golpeó con indignada fuerza sobre el escritorio – Es usted lo peor… siempre pensé que sentía por Lily un aprecio sano, por como la trataba en la escuela, pero jamás habría imaginado… nunca habría pensado que fuera usted capaz… aunque, claro – resopló – Después de matar a Dumbledore, ¿por qué iba a tener escrúpulos, a la hora de secuestrar a Lily y mantenerla a su lado como un juguete…?

- Tenga cuidado con lo que dice, profesora McGonagall – la cortó Snape, frunciendo el entrecejo – Lily no ha sufrido ningún daño.

- No, por supuesto, simplemente le ha arrebatado usted la dignidad…

- No saque conclusiones precipitadas. Lo que ha dicho Amycus no es verdad – declaró, con tono firme – Creo que es evidente que ha debido de tomar demasiado _whisky de fuego_ en el desayuno…

- No me importa lo que haya bebido, pero, desde luego, si sus palabras son remotamente ciertas…

- ¿Es qué no me ha oído? Le he dicho que todo es mentira. Pregúntele a Lily – afirmó – Ella puede contárselo todo: le dirá que no fue secuestrada y que está aquí por propia voluntad. Además – añadió – Si fuese verdad que ella es mi… mi mascota… como dice ese idiota de Carrow… ¿no la tendría yo durmiendo cerca? ¿En mi propia cama, por ejemplo? Y como seguro sabe, profesora McGonagall, Lily Potter cuenta con sus propias dependencias, independientes de las mías.

- Independientes, si, pero cercanas – dijo McGonagall – Accesibles a usted.

- Todo el castillo es accesible al director – alegó Severus.

- No se pase de listo – replicó McGonagall, con los labios fruncidos.

- No se pase usted – dijo Severus, con voz suave – Venir a mi despacho, a acusarme de semejante barrabasada, solo porque uno de los profesores ha ido vertiendo calumnias sobre mí y sobre Lily entre sus compañeros, es ciertamente muy imprudente, profesora.

- ¿Me está amenazando?

- Por supuesto que no. Solo quiero que comprenda que está usted equivocada y que su manera de proceder es bastante… alarmista.

- ¡Alarmista! – exclamó McGonagall en tono sarcástico – Si hubiera oído usted hablar a Amycus Carrow, le aseguro que no lo consideraría de esa forma… y ha tenido suerte: porque todo el que lo ha oído quería estar aquí en este momento y gracias al consenso hemos decidido que fuera yo quien viniera… pero si no hubiera sido así, créame que tendría usted a medio _Hogwarts_ en su despacho, ahora mismo.

- Comprendo – dijo Severus, tras una pausa – Cuando salga de aquí, haga el favor de decirle a Amycus que venga inmediatamente a mi despacho.

- Me alegro de que vaya a impedirle seguir diciendo esas cosas – declaró McGonagall – Pero eso no resuelve la cuestión: dudo mucho que Lily Potter haya aceptado el puesto sin más. ¿Por qué iba a querer trabajar aquí? Su hijo ya no acude a esta escuela. Y ella renunció a su puesto en cuanto terminó el curso pasado…

- Ha cambiado de opinión.

- La ha hecho cambiar usted, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo la ha amenazado? ¡Diga!

- No la he amenazado con nada, profesora McGonagall. ¡Y basta ya! – le espetó – Está usted siendo muy ofensiva y como director, le exijo…

- ¡Soy yo la que le exijo a usted! – lo cortó McGonagall, elevando su tono de voz por encima del suyo - ¡Le exijo que libere a Lily Potter! ¡Le exijo que renuncie a tratarla como si fuera una inerte _Copa de Quidditch _o una… una…! – la siguiente palabra que quería pronunciar pareció atascársele en la garganta.

Snape aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para contraatacar:

- Trato a Lily perfectamente, profesora McGonagall ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? Lo que usted da por hecho es una barbaridad y ya le he dicho que no tiene fundamento alguno ¿Acaso le parece a usted que Lily esté sometida? ¿Acaso se comporta ella como si yo la tuviera encadenada a alguno de los postes de mi cama?

- ¡Por su bien espero que jamás haya hecho nada semejante a eso! – replicó McGonagall, furiosa – Y en cuanto a si Lily parece o no sometida… - su rostro se contrajo de una forma que Snape no había visto nunca – Aparentemente, ella es normal, pero a juzgar por su comportamiento… y conociéndola – añadió – Casi estoy por jurar que ha debido usted de echarle la _Maldición Imperius_ – le espetó – Para tenerla controlada. Porque de otra forma Lily no aceptaría nada de usted, se lo aseguro.

- Todo lo que está diciendo no tiene ningún sentido – manifestó Snape – Tiene suerte de que respete sus años de experiencia en _Hogwarts_, porque cualquier otro en mi lugar, por su osadía, ya la habría despedido.

- Puede hacer lo que usted quiera, Severus, al fin y al cabo le han nombrado director – declaró, con cierta sorna – Pero quiero que una cosa le quede muy clara: hay mucha gente en este castillo que estima de verdad a Lily Potter – afirmó, mirándole con una fría seriedad que casi ponía los vellos de punta – Si se atreve usted a hacerle algo… si la humilla, la maltrata o la fuerza de alguna manera… tenga por seguro, Severus Snape, que nos encargaremos de usted – de su varita, que ella aferraba con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos, surgieron chispas rojas y doradas, de las que Snape fue plenamente consciente. Sus ojos lo miraban como los de un ave de rapiña dispuesta a despedazar - De manera que más le vale portarse correctamente con Lily, si no quiere terminar siendo el único director eunuco de _Hogwarts_.

Tras decir esto, McGonagall giró sobre sus talones y atravesó furiosa la habitación. Cerró la puerta de un portazo que sobresaltó a Snape, el cual, pálido y sonrojado de rabia se volvió hacia el retrato del ex-director.

- ¿¡La ha oído!? – preguntó.

- Si – dijo Dumbledore. Sacudió la cabeza con pesar – Nunca había visto a Minerva tan enfadada. Pero es lógico: todos en _Hogwarts_ aprecian mucho a Lily.

- Toda esto es culpa suya – le espetó Snape - Por sus maquinaciones es que ahora la mitad de los profesores amenazan mi virilidad.

- Esto es debido a las palabras de Amycus Carrow – declaró Dumbledore – Habla con él y encárgate de que deje de hacer el idiota. Y ándate con cuidado: Lily Potter debe ser tratada como una flor de loto en su estanque… o habrá problemas – asintió gravemente.

Snape resopló… con una espada de Damocles sobre su entrepierna y eso era lo más inteligente que se le ocurría decir a Dumbledore.

* * *

La espada de Damocles sobre la entrepierna de Snape se fue relajando, conforme pasaban los meses.

Tras solucionar el problema con Carrow – que no terminó en el hecho de que este se hubiera atrevido a ir diciendo en voz alta lo que muchos creían que pasaba entre Lily y Snape, sino que el propio director se vio obligado a darle una soberana lección, una noche en que se atrevió a cercarse a Lily para tratar de sacar tajada cuando Severus se cansara de ella - el plan trazado de acuerdo con Lily y Dumbledore siguió su curso y nada pareció cambiar demasiado en la presente estructura de _Hogwarts_.

Los decretos aprobados en el pasado por Dolores Umbridge, prohibiendo las reuniones, clubs o asociaciones estudiantiles de tres o más alumnos y aprobando la vuelta a la aplicación de castigos corporales fueron restaurados: los hermanos Carrow quedaron al cargo de la disciplina en la escuela, torturando a cada alumno que les era enviado con alguna falta – que eran pocos, pues el resto de profesores evitaban tanto como podían enviarles a alguien - o a los que ellos mismos pillaban cometiéndola y obligando al resto de estudiantes a hacer lo mismo cuando se portaban mal… o cuando se mostraban más que dispuestos a hacerlo, como en el caso de Crabbe y Goyle.

El _Ejército de Dumbledore_ continuaba resistiendo, capitaneado esta vez por un triunvirato formado por Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood… pero conforme pasaban los meses el grupo se fue disolviendo, debido a la persecución sin cuartel a la que los sometían los Carrow y a las desapariciones de sus tres cabecillas a lo largo del año escolar.

Y mientras todo esto ocurría, Lily y Severus mantenían viento en popa su relación: pasaban muchas noches conversando, después de que Snape retirara su maldición, hablando sobre lo que pasaba en la escuela, en el mundo mágico y sobre las noticias que les llegaban, principalmente por parte de Phineas Nigellus Black, el cual se escapaba con cierta frecuencia de su retrato en el despacho del director para acudir al que Hermione había sacado de _Grimmauld Place_ y que guardaba en su bolso de cuentas, permitiendo de esta manera que Lily pudiera estar tanto de cómo les iba a su hijo y a sus amigos… en mitad de todo aquello, era un gran consuelo para ella y Snape nunca habría podido negárselo. Además, le resultaba útil para saber que pasos daba Potter en la consecución de su misión… aunque hacía ya un tiempo que no sabían nada y eso los ponía ligeramente nerviosos: Lily temía por su hijo y los demás y Snape aguardaba impaciente el momento en el que, por órdenes de Dumbledore, debía revelarle al chico la última pieza del puzzle de la verdad, que el ex-director se había reservado para cuando llegara el momento preciso.

- Ojalá volvieran a llamar a Phineas – decía Lily justo en aquel momento, paseándose arriba y abajo por su habitación, nerviosa – Me vale simplemente con saber que están bien…

- Cálmate, Lily – le dijo Snape, sentado a los pies de la cama. Acababa de retirarle la _Imperius_ y hasta ese entonces, por orden suya, ella había permanecido tranquila – No ganas nada con abrir un camino en el suelo.

- Pero, Sev, es que podría haberles pasado algo…

- Estoy seguro de que están bien – dijo él.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque si los hubieran capturado o algo similar, yo me habría enterado – declaró – El _Señor Oscuro_ sigue buscándolos. Tranquilízate.

Ella se dejó caer sentada a su lado, resoplando.

- Severus, estoy tan asustada… todos estos años, cada vez que terminaba un curso, Harry tenía que enfrentarse a tu _Señor_… y ahora, aunque ya no estudie aquí, algo me dice que este año nada será diferente…

- Calma – dijo él, rodeándola cariñosamente por los hombros para consolarla – Escúchame: este año todo podría ser diferente. Si Harry cumple con la misión que le encomendó Dumbledore… sería el fin del _Señor Oscuro_.

- Si, ¿pero y si no lo logra?

Snape la miró a los ojos.

- Yo no voy a ser el que ensalce a tu hijo, pero deberías tener más fe en él. Al fin y al cabo, ha salido victorioso de cada encuentro que ha tenido con el _Señor Oscuro_.

- Lo sé. El problema es que todo a nuestro alrededor se ha vuelto tan peligroso: él se ha hecho con el _Ministerio_, controla la _Comunidad Mágica_ de este país y estoy segura de que pronto querrá extenderse para controlar el resto – declaró – La _Orden del Fénix_ está prácticamente disuelta, sus miembros sobreviven a duras penas y están siendo vigilados, todo el tiempo… los Weasley han tenido que huir, Kingsley también… casi le matan, Severus. Y mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione están perdidos, sin poderlos localizar…

Lily se echó a llorar. Severus, alarmado y conmovido, la abrazó inmediatamente. La cabeza de ella descansó sobre su hombro, mientras sus lágrimas empapaban parte de su túnica y su capa y sus manos lo aferraban, como si él fuera un tronco al que ella se agarrase en mitad del mar.

- Tranquila, tranquila – la consoló Snape – Vamos, tienes que confiar en Harry, es tu hijo. Tú le conoces mejor que nadie, sabes que podrá. Podrá hacerlo.

Rogó en su interior porque así fuera. Porque si Potter fallaba no habría posibilidad… a menos que el _Señor Oscuro_ acabara realmente con la parte de su alma que habitaba en el muchacho, de manera que, aún si este moría, alguien más pudiera encargarse de acabar el trabajo… de otra forma no podrían hacer nada y todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho entre todos para mantenerle vivo y a salvo habría sido en vano… y no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias.

Para evitar pensar en ello se concentró en su labor de consuelo, disfrutando del tacto suave de su mano en el pelo de ella y de su mejilla sobre su hombro. Creía que Lily ya no lloraba, pues no la notaba sacudirse ni la oía sollozar, pero igualmente era agradable que ella permaneciera en aquella posición, abrazándole.

Severus bajo la vista y se encontró de lleno con los ojos verdes de Lily, que lo miraban, aún húmedos, pero secos ya de lágrimas.

- ¿Estas mejor? – le preguntó y ella asintió.

- Gracias, Sev – musitó – Sé que a veces debo parecerte insoportable, con mis histerias de madre…

- Tú no te pones histérica – dijo Snape – Simplemente te preocupas por tu hijo, que es lo lógico. Cualquier madre en tu lugar lo haría.

- Lo sé y no puedo evitarlo, pero supongo que a veces te resultaré algo cansina...

Se separó de él, permaneciendo aún a su lado en la cama. Snape lamentó que se alejara, como cada vez que tenían que separarse.

- No – dijo – No eres más cansina de lo normal.

Ella le miró, alzando una ceja sorprendida y se echó a reír cuando vio que él se azoraba por su comentario: sabía que no lo había dicho con mala fe y le resultaba al mismo tiempo tierno y divertido ver la expresión de su cara, en esas situaciones.

Snape le sonrió tímidamente. Estaba contento de haberla hecho reír, aunque fuera solo una vez en todos aquellos meses… pero valía la pena. Lily era tan hermosa cuando reía…

Sus ojos se prendieron de ella, sin poderlo evitar, como siempre le pasaba. Lily le devolvía la mirada, sonriendo aún a medias. Se miraron el uno al otro durante largos minutos, sin decir nada.

Y entonces volvió a suceder.

Lily se inclinó un poco hacia delante y le besó. Snape la correspondió. Ya estaban acostumbrados, pues en aquellos nueve meses su relación se había reducido a eso: a las largas conversaciones que mantenían, a comer juntos, a abrazarse para reconfortarse el uno al otro cuando lo necesitaban y a intercambiar besos… así se demostraban mutuamente los sentimientos que compartían.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Snape se dio cuenta en el mismo momento en que Lily se inclinó sobre él y acabaron juntos sobre la cama. Una de sus manos le acarició el cabello y la otra se deslizó por su pecho hacia abajo, al mismo tiempo que sus besos se derivaban hacia su cuello.

- Lily… - susurró él, quedándose en ese momento petrificado ante lo que sentía que podía pasar.

- ¿Qué? – ella se alzó sobre él, mirándole con los ojos cálidos y brillantes.

- Esto… - comenzó Snape.

- ¿No es lo qué quieres? – preguntó ella, con voz suave.

- No sé – suspiró Snape, un tanto confuso - ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? – preguntó, mirándola fijamente, aguardando su respuesta.

Lily acarició su rostro y su sola mirada se lo dijo todo. Snape enredó una mano en sus cabellos y la atrajo hacia él… ambos presentían que aquella sería una noche muy larga.


	14. Capítulo 13

**XIII**

Lily se había levantado de la cama y caminaba de arriba abajo por la habitación.

La noche estaba muy avanzada y Severus había salido corriendo de la habitación minutos antes, apenas echándose la túnica y la capa por encima, alertado por la quemazón de su _Marca_, que le indicaba que algo malo pasaba… la había dejado allí sola, con la promesa de volver lo antes posible y contarle lo que había sucedido y la orden de que no se moviera del dormitorio hasta que él regresara.

_¿Qué puede haber pasado? _– se preguntó Lily, preocupada – _Esto no es normal. ¿Qué puede ser lo que…?_

De pronto se detuvo en seco y aguzó el oído. ¿Estaba oyendo algo? Pasos apresurados de personas, que no parecían tener nada que ver con el andar tranquilo de los patrulleros nocturnos del castillo. Pero, por otra parte, si Severus estaba en lo cierto y ocurría algo, tal vez fuera lógico que los guardianes corrieran… lo que aún no tenía claro era que es lo que podía estar pasando…

Una voz emergió repentinamente de ninguna parte. Atravesó los terrenos y las paredes del castillo, tan clara y fría que le puso el vello de punta y la hizo retroceder, asustada. Reconoció las palabras de Lord Voldemort, oyó su amenaza y entonces supo el por qué de todos aquellos ruidos:

Harry estaba en _Hogwarts_ y el castillo se estaba armando para hacer frente a Voldemort y a sus _mortífagos_.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Lily recogió de debajo de su almohada su varita – que Severus le había entregado al poco de llegar al castillo y que oficialmente solo se la permitía llevar durante el día, mientras la tenía controlada – y salió a paso rápido de la habitación, sabiendo que había llegado el momento… ya no había motivos para fingir ni nadie ante quien hacerlo, pues la escuela entera se estaba pertrechando contra los _mortífagos_ y el _Señor Oscuro_… el enfrentamiento que había estado temiendo y, en cierto modo, presintiendo, se estaba haciendo realidad… era hora de luchar y ella tenía muy claro donde estaban sus lealtades.

Lily recorrió medio castillo, alarmada ante el mortal silencio y la soledad que encontró en su camino: era casi como si todos hubieran abandonado la escuela, aunque ya sabía que no era verdad, pues había oído a Voldemort y sabía que los demás tendrían que estar por ahí, en alguna parte, preparando las defensas… le preocupó no ver a Severus por ninguna parte, temió por un momento que él regresara al dormitorio y se preocupara por no encontrarla allí, pero si él también había oído el ultimátum de su señor de seguro sabría que ella no se iba a quedar en su cuarto, como le había dicho… demostraría conocerla muy poco si pensaba lo contrario.

Se encontró con los demás en el vestíbulo: profesores que se movían por todas partes, algunos en grupos; miembros de la _Orden_ y filas de alumnos de las cuatro casas, que eran conducidos por las escaleras por los _Prefectos_, no sabía adonde, pero se figuraba que a sus salas comunes o cualquier sitio desde el que pudieran evacuarlos para sacarlos de allí. Eran la mayoría alumnos menores, apenas unos cuantos pertenecían a los cursos superiores, lo que la llevó a preguntarse si quizás estos habían decidido quedarse a luchar y si les habrían dado permiso…

La primera persona conocida que vio a la que poder dirigirse fue McGonagall. Ante la marcada sorpresa de su colega por verla allí – y con varita – Lily le pidió información sobre cual era la situación y se ofreció para luchar junto a los demás, ante lo que Minerva puso algunas objeciones, que Lily sabía obedecían al hecho de que no se fiaba de ella porque pensaba que Snape la controlaba mediante la _Maldición Imperius_ y tenía miedo de las consecuencias que esto podría acarrear, durante la pelea… tras asegurarle Lily que Severus le había retirado la maldición, que en realidad se la retiraba todas las noches y a cambio de su promesa de contarle la verdad cuando todo acabara, McGonagall se la llevó con su grupo para situarla a su lado en una de las torres, desde donde tenían una buena posición para combatir contra los _mortífagos_, al mismo tiempo que cubrían a sus compañeros, que lucharían en los terrenos.

_Hogwarts_ se puso en guardia y la batalla comenzó. Lily no vio a Severus en todo el tiempo que estuvo en la torre, ni tampoco cuando tuvieron que replegarse y abandonar su baluarte porque los _mortífagos_ habían logrado acceder a la escuela y se vieron obligados a reunirse con los demás en el vestíbulo para seguir luchando. Tratando de controlar su preocupación por él, sabiendo que probablemente estaría luchando en el otro bando, fingiendo ser un _mortífago_ más y diciéndose a sí misma para calmarse que él estaría bien, que sabía cuidarse perfectamente solo, Lily se centró en combatir con sus compañeros, consiguiendo aturdir a bastantes _mortífagos_ y evitando que algunos de ellos masacraran a sus amigos.

Fue testigo de cómo Lupin aturdía a Bellatrix Lestrange, salvando de una muerte segura a su esposa; asistió a como Tonks le devolvió el favor, enviando un potente hechizo contra Dolohov, que lo dejó totalmente fuera de combate; vio a la profesora Trelawney lanzarle una esfera de cristal encantada en la cabeza a Fenrir Greyback, que para ese entonces se había transformado en licántropo y había sido rechazado con un hechizo por Hermione, estrellándose con fuerza contra la base de las escaleras… pero desgraciadamente no antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de morder en el brazo a Lavender Brown, que había caído al vestíbulo junto con otro compañero a través de la balaustrada rota. El hombre-lobo quedó tendido inconsciente en el suelo y no volvió a verlo más.

Por delante de ella vio a Flitwick y a Kingsley peleando cada uno con un _mortífago, _alumnos que corrían arrastrando a compañeros heridos y, de pronto, una horda inimaginable de _acromántulas_ que irrumpieron en el vestíbulo, provocando el pánico general entre todos los combatientes.

Lily se replegó, junto con los demás y lanzó hechizos aturdidores contra las arañas para tratar de detenerlas. En el proceso, una enorme figura pasó a su lado, corriendo y oyó la voz de Hagrid pidiendo que no hicieran daño a las arañas. Oyó otro gritó a su espalda y su hijo pasó junto a ella, detrás de Hagrid, llamándole para que volviera… pero era tarde: las arañas sepultaron a Hagrid en su retirada y el guardabosque desapareció bajo la masa de cuerpos y patas, en dirección a los terrenos del castillo.

Lily corrió tras su hijo. Llegó hasta el umbral, donde Harry acababa de retroceder y vio un enorme gigante a escasos metros de ellos, de pie a la altura de los pisos superiores del castillo y metiendo la mano en un agujero enorme que sin duda el mismo acababa de abrir a golpes en la piedra… trataba de atrapar a cualquiera de los que luchaban allí y estuviera a su alcance.

- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó.

- ¡Es horrible! – dijo Hermione, que llegó en ese momento hasta ellos, con Ron a su espalda.

La joven alzó su varita, intentando ayudar, pero en ese momento Ron la detuvo, obligándola a bajar el brazo.

- Si lo aturdes, destrozará todo el castillo…

Oyeron de repente una voz, que llamaba a Hagrid desde las alturas y vieron aparecer por los terrenos a Grawp, caminando en su dirección. El gigante que había destrozado la ventana se percató en ese momento de la presencia de otro ejemplar de su raza y cargó hacia él con un grito de furia. Lejos de aminalarse, Grawp le plantó cara y ambos gigantes empezaron a pelear como feroces leones.

- ¡Corred! – gritó Harry.

Mientras los gigantes seguían enzarzados en su pelea, los cuatro echaron a correr por el césped y habían llegado casi hasta el _Bosque Prohibido_ cuando de pronto volvieron a detenerse.

Una horda de _Dementores_ se desplazaba en dirección al castillo. El frío de la desesperanza los invadió y comenzaron a oír esas espantosas inspiraciones que parecían absorber del aire toda la felicidad y la esperanza que pudieran encontrar.

- Rápido, Harry, tenemos que usar los _Patronus_ – dijo Hermione, pegándose a su costado y lo mismo hizo Ron.

Pero Harry seguía quieto, no parecía capaz siquiera de levantar su varita. Ron, Hermione y Lily trataron de conjurar sus _Patronus_, pero estos apenas quisieron abandonar el extremo de sus varitas. Y entonces, cuando ya todo parecía casi perdido, de la nada surgieron una liebre, un jabalí y un zorro, derramando su resplandor de plata por toda la escena.

Luna, Ernie y Seamus habían llegado y se colocaron junto a ellos, con las varitas en alto, haciendo retroceder a los _Dementores_.

- ¡Bien! – les felicitó Luna – Eso ha sido muy bueno. Vamos, Harry – lo palmeó animada en el hombro – Piensa en algo feliz.

- ¿Algo feliz? – preguntó el aludido, que aún no había salido del aturdimiento.

- Si, venga, ya solo falta un empujoncito – dijo Luna – Vamos, Harry, que estamos vivos. Sigamos luchando. Vamos, puedes hacerlo.

Y con mucho esfuerzo, Harry alzó la varita y consiguió que su ciervo plateado surgiera de ella, poniendo en franca retirada a los _Dementores_. El frío desapareció y el ruido desagradable de su respiración ya no era audible.

Pero los problemas no se habían acabado: en ese momento un enorme gigante surgió del bosque, enarbolando un garrote. Tuvieron que esquivarlo y se dispersaron. Lily vio desaparecer a Luna, Ernie y Seamus, así como a su hijo, a Ron y a Hermione, en direcciones opuestas. Corrió tras Harry y los demás y pronto alcanzaron el _Sauce Boxeador_.

- Vamos – dijo Harry y se encaminó junto con sus amigos hacia el árbol.

- ¡Espera! – Lily lo detuvo cuando ya habían llegado a la base del árbol y se mantenían a distancia prudencial de las agresivas ramas - ¿Qué pretendéis hacer? ¿Vais a la _Casa de los Gritos_?

- Si.

- Tenemos que ir, señora Potter – dijo Hermione.

- Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Es qué queréis traer refuerzos de _Hogsmeade_? – los tres callaron – ¡Contestad! – les pidió, desesperada por su silencio – Es peligroso, meterse ahí dentro…

- Mamá, no podemos explicártelo, pero tenemos que entrar – dijo Harry – Es una cuestión de vida o muerte.

- Entonces entraré con vosotros.

- ¡No! – exclamaron los tres a la vez.

- Mamá, es demasiado peligroso, no puedes venir.

- Hágale caso, señora Potter, Harry tiene razón.

- Podría ocurrirle algo – alegó Ron – No podemos permitir que entre…

- ¿Y vosotros tres se supone que si podéis entrar? Es igual de peligroso para todos – dijo Lily – No pienso quedarme aquí, mientras vosotros jugáis a los héroes – declaró – No vais a impedirme que vaya, ¿me oís? No pienso consentirlo.

Les miró ferozmente y los tres se quedaron en silencio. Ron y Hermione miraron desesperados a Harry, que chasqueó violentamente la lengua, componiendo una expresión de profundo disgusto e impotencia.

- Está bien, pero irás detrás de mí. No quiero que te pase nada.

- Tranquilo.

Varitas en mano, Ron se encargó de tocar con una rama el nudo del sauce y en cuanto las ramas de este se aquietaron pudieron entrar en el pasadizo, Lily detrás de Harry y Hermione y Ron tras ellos. Se arrastraron hasta llegar al final – por el camino Hermione había hecho que Harry se pusiera la capa, como precaución y los cuatro habían oído, horrorizados, el discurso de Voldemort ordenando la retirada de sus tropas y otorgando un plazo de una hora para que Harry se encontrara con él en el _Bosque Prohibido_, tras el cual, de no cumplirse sus exigencias, _Hogwarts_ sería aniquilado – y se encontraron bloqueados por una especie de lámina vieja de madera que cerraba la entrada desde el pasadizo hasta la _Casa de los Gritos_… desde la habitación que había al otro lado les llegaban unas voces y tanto Harry como su madre se acercaron para oír y ver lo que pudieran a través de una diminuta rendija.

Voldemort estaba allí con Snape. Les oyeron hablar sobre la nueva varita de Voldemort y como esta, pese a ser supuestamente la más poderosa del mundo, no cumplía con las expectativas de su dueño. Voldemort confesó haber robado su actual varita - la legendaria _Varita de Sáuco_ – de la tumba de Dumbledore, ante la sorpresa e indignación de Lily. Cuestionó a Severus sobre la razón que podría tener la varita para no obrar como se suponía que debía hacerlo y concluyó que debía de ser porque, a pesar de haberla arrebatado de la tumba de su anterior propietario, en realidad la varita no se reconocía como suya, sino como perteneciente a la última persona que la había ganado… al derrotar y asesinar a Dumbledore.

Todos se quedaron sobrecogidos cuando quedó clara la intención de Voldemort de asesinar allí mismo a Snape. El _Señor Oscuro_ ondeó su varita y aunque en un principio no pasó nada, pronto la brillante esfera brillante que contenía a _Nagini_ – la gran serpiente mascota de Voldemort – comenzó a moverse hacia Severus, que retrocedió con un grito.

- No, de eso nada – masculló Lily y apuntó inmediatamente con su varita hacia la pieza de madera que tenían delante.

No pudieron detenerla y la lámina salió disparada, impactando contra la jaula de _Nagini_ con la suficiente fuerza como para enviarla al otro lado de la habitación, donde golpeó contra la pared y cayó al suelo, sepultada. La serpiente siseó, furiosa.

Voldemort se volvió inmediatamente y al ver a Lily apuntó su varita hacia ella, con el rostro contorsionado por la rabia. En el pasadizo ahogaron un grito y entones vieron moverse a Snape y Voldemort cayó al suelo, aturdido.

Ante la estupefacción general, Lily salió del pasadizo y fue corriendo a echarse en brazos de Snape. Este la recibió, anonadado, pero en cuanto pudo recuperarse comenzó a reprenderla por su acción y Harry pronto se unió a las críticas, saliendo de su escondite.

- ¡Mamá! – exclamó - ¿¡Es qué te has vuelto loca!? ¿¡Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer eso!? ¿¡Y qué demonios haces con él!?

- No le hables a tu madre de esa manera, Potter – replicó Snape, acercándose más a ella. Parecía como si no pensara permitir que nadie más que él la sermoneara.

Ron y Hermione salieron en ese momento del pasadizo.

- Señora Potter – dijo la chica – Eso ha sido… de verdad… más que temerario…

- ¡Se ha jugado el cuello! – dijo Ron, todavía estupefacto – Creí que estábamos muertos, cuando nos apuntó…

- Siento haberos asustado – se disculpó Lily – Pero tenía que evitar que esa serpiente asquerosa matara a Severus.

- ¡Pero si él es un sirviente de Voldemort…! - empezó Harry, indignado.

- No – dijo Lily – No lo es, Harry, Severus es inocente…

- ¡Mató a Dumbledore!

- Si, pero lo mató porque…

- Lily – la cortó Snape, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más – Eso soy yo el que debe explicárselo a tu hijo – declaró – Si se permite el lujo de querer ver mis recuerdos en el _Pensadero_.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿De qué está hablando?

Snape sacó un pequeño bote de cristal del bolsillo de su capa y se lo dio a Harry. Al ver el contenido plateado el muchacho dudó, mirando al profesor desconfiadamente.

- Ahí tienes toda la verdad, Potter. Todo lo que Dumbledore decidió dejar para el final y que me ordenó que te entregara, para que pudieras enterarte de todo a su debido tiempo.

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Piensa que voy a tragarme eso?

Snape compuso una mueca que demostraba lo mucho que le importaba eso.

- Tú eres quien debe decidirlo, pero si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no me lo tomaría a broma – declaró – Y ahora será mejor que salgamos de aquí. Si se despierta – señaló a Voldemort – Estamos todos muertos, así que… vamos.

Se encaminó hacia la entrada del pasadizo y Lily lo siguió.

- Mamá, espera – pidió Harry.

Ella se detuvo.

- No tenemos tiempo, Potter – dijo Snape, apretando los labios - O nos vamos ahora o esperamos a que el _Señor Oscuro_ se despierte y nos mate.

Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron instintivamente hacia la serpiente. Snape esbozó una sonrisa.

- Creedme que no estáis a la altura de los hechizos que hacen falta para destruir esa urna – declaró – Tendréis que esperar para matarla… vamos, Lily – dijo, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el pasadizo - Pasa tú primero.

Ella obedeció y él entró detrás. Hermione, sabiendo que el profesor tenía razón sobre el peligro que corrían al permanecer allí, agarró a ambos jóvenes del brazo y los tres salieron también por el pasadizo.

* * *

En cuanto estuvieron fuera, Harry enfrentó a Snape:

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere mostrarme? – inquirió – ¿Y por qué se supone que debo creer en usted?

- Poco me importa lo que creas, Potter, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad.

- Es cierto – corroboro su madre – El mismo Dumbledore me lo confesó, Harry. Hablé con su retrato.

- Mamá…

- ¡Es verdad! Te lo aseguro. Severus es sincero… - alegó, ante las miradas de incredulidad de los tres muchachos - ¿Por qué crees que me ha salvado allí dentro? ¿Acaso tiene algún sentido para él, haberlo hecho, si no fuera porque… porque es inocente de todo lo que se le acusa y ha tenido que fingir que actuaba de mala fe?

- Señora Potter, ¿qué está diciendo? – intervino Hermione – Perdone, pero…

- Hermione, yo he sobrevivido en _Hogwarts_ todo este tiempo, gracias a Severus – declaró – Él me protegió, me mantuvo viva… si no fuera por él, Voldemort podría haberme usado como rehén para atraer a Harry o me habría matado… por favor, creedme: os estoy diciendo la verdad.

- ¿Cómo puede demostrarlo? – preguntó Ron.

- Con esos recuerdos que tiene Potter en la mano – dijo Snape – Debemos ir cuanto antes, mientras tenemos tiempo, al despacho del director y tu querido amigo podrá verlos en el _Pensadero_… entonces descubrirá toda la verdad.

- Vamos y usted supone que yo voy a creerme eso… - rezongó Harry.

- Harry, por favor – dijo su madre – Te pido que me creas y que creas también a Severus: si él dice que Dumbledore le ordenó que te hiciera ver esos recuerdos, estoy segura de que así fue. Venga, yo misma te acompañaré.

- Pero, mamá…

- Vamos – declaró Lily – Todo esto se soluciona muy fácilmente, ¿no? Cuando veas esos recuerdos sabrás si Severus dice o no la verdad. Venga - posó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y comenzó a guiarlo hasta el castillo – Espera – se detuvo. Cogió la capa de invisibilidad de entre las manos del joven – Severus, toma. Acompáñanos. Así no podrán verte, si lo hacen querrán matarte.

- ¡Mamá, no! – exclamó Harry, escandalizado - ¡No le des mi capa…!

Pero ya era tarde: Severus se la echó por encima y se cubrió con ella, dejando solo visibles sus pies.

- ¿Así me veis bien? – les preguntó a Ron y a Hermione, volviéndose hacia ellos – Perfecto, ya no podréis decir que puedo escaparme a las primeras de cambio. Vigiladme – pidió – De esa forma le demostraremos al astuto Harry Potter que soy sincero y que no pretendo escapar.

Harry frunció los labios al oírle hablar. Ron y Hermione apuntaron a Snape con sus varitas.

- No es mala idea – dijo el pelirrojo – Lo controlaremos, Harry.

Hermione se dirigió a Snape y metiendo la mano bajo la capa agarró férreamente el brazo del profesor.

- Así mejor – declaró y se pusieron en marcha.

Harry no paraba de mirar hacia atrás, mientras su madre los conducía a todos hasta el despacho del director. No se fiaba de Snape, no le gustaba nada el giro que habían dado las cosas y mucho menos que su madre siguiera poniéndose de parte de Snape, después de lo que él le había hecho el año anterior: pensaba que ya lo habría superado, después de lo mal que lo había pasado en verano, pero al parecer el año que había pasado en _Hogwarts_, con él, la había trastocado de nuevo.

Una ominosa idea se abrió paso en su mente. Se preguntó como había llegado su madre a ese estado. ¿Por qué defendía a Snape? ¿Y si él la controlaba de alguna manera? ¿Podría su madre resistirse a una _Imperius_? ¿Y a alguna poción para controlar su voluntad?

La miró de soslayo. Parecía completamente normal, en sus cabales y sensata, pero... a favor de Snape. No podía evitar que eso lo inquietara.

* * *

Aquella fue la noche de las batallas y las revelaciones. Después de llegar con éxito hasta el despacho del director, Harry pudo ver en el _Pensadero_ los recuerdos de Snape… y se quedó anonadado. Comprendió muchas cosas que antes no entendía o, peor aún, que había creído comprender perfectamente y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado: las memorias de Snape le mostraron el gran amor que este sentía por su madre, que siempre había sentido, desde que la conoció de niña, así como las últimas piezas del puzzle que Dumbledore había comenzado a armar con él durante sus clases del año anterior y que concluían, no solo que Snape era inocente y que la muerte de Dumbledore había sido más que planeada por el anciano director, sino que además él, Harry, debía entregar su vida a manos de Lord Voldemort para que este pudiera matar el pedazo de alma que había filtrado a su persona la noche de _Halloween_, cuando él era apenas un bebé.

Con la cabeza al fin despejada por la verdad, Harry se había dirigido al bosque, oculto bajo su capa invisible, que Snape le había dejado convenientemente cerca antes de entrar en la habitación con su madre, donde se habían quedado charlando sobre que hacer con su situación cuando transcurriese la hora de plazo, pues habiendo atacado a su señor y siendo considerado un traidor por los partidarios de Dumbledore, Severus había quedado situado en tierra de nadie y corría peligro en ambos bandos.

En su camino, Harry habló con Neville para asegurarse de que a su muerte alguien se encargara de matar a _Nagini_ y de esa manera hacer vulnerable a Voldemort, a fin de que se le pudiera vencer y aniquilar. Hecho el trabajo se reunió en el bosque con Voldemort e hizo lo que debía hacer.

El _Horrocrux_ que representaba Harry quedó destruido y este pudo regresar del bosque para enfrentar por sorpresa a Voldemort, acabando con él en un espectacular duelo que tuvo lugar en el _Gran Comedor_, donde todo el mundo se había congregado, peleando y huyendo del salvaje embate de los refuerzos, que habían llegado al castillo en forma de centauros, elfos domésticos, aldeanos de _Hogsmeade_ y familiares y amigos de los alumnos… esa noche hubo muchas pérdidas, pero la euforia de haber ganado y haber destruido a Voldemort finalmente y para siempre hizo que las heridas dejaran de sentirse y que las muertes de los seres queridos pudieran soportarse con mayor dignidad y orgullo.

Un año después, mientras la andadura de Kingsley como _Ministro de Magia_ continuaba viento en popa y la _Comunidad Mágica_ se iba recuperando poco a poco de los estragos causados por la guerra, una pareja atravesaba la verja del cementerio del _Valle de Godric_ y se acercaba a una tumba donde figuraba un nombre conocido y respetado por todos: James Potter.

Lily llevaba entre sus manos un precioso ramo de rosas blancas. Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que acudió a aquel lugar y en estos momentos la emoción la embargaba. Severus estaba detrás de ella, a escasos metros de la tumba, pero sin acercarse… estaba ahí únicamente para prestarle su apoyo y ayudarla, con el soporte de su presencia, a hacer lo que lo que había ido a hacer.

Dejó las rosas cariñosamente sobre el sepulcro de James. Habló con él durante un rato, contándole todo lo que había pasado en esos largos años que no había podido venir a visitarle. Y, sobre todo, le dijo adiós. Definitivamente adiós. Para siempre… él había representado una página en su vida que ahora debía cerrar, por honestidad, porque había otro hombre en su vida al que le había entregado su corazón, que en otro tiempo había sido solo a James y que actualmente era solo de Severus… a quien Harry, definitivamente, había logrado aceptar.

Murmurando unas sencillas palabras de agradecimiento, Lily dio por concluida su visita y se acercó a Snape. Él la recibió, cogiéndola de la mano y se alejaron, salieron del cementerio.

Y cuando estaban a punto de desaparecerse de vuelta a casa, él la detuvo.

- Lily, necesito decirte algo – murmuró. Ella lo miró, expectante – A principios de año compré un regalo para ti y no he tenido aún el valor de dártelo. Estoy intentando encontrar el momento – confesó.

- ¿Y ese momento es ahora? – preguntó ella, comprensiva.

- Bueno… creo que es tan buen momento como cualquier otro… probablemente más – declaró Snape.

- Entonces, dámelo – dijo Lily.

Asintiendo, Snape metió la mano entre los pliegues de su capa y extrajo una cajita.

- No la he envuelto ni nada. Espero… que no te importe – masculló.

- Claro que no – dijo Lily, sonriéndole.

Él se la entregó y ella la abrió. Dentro descubrió una alianza dorada: era muy sencilla en sí misma, pero el significado era tan grande que Lily, a pesar de que presentía algo similar, se emocionó y sus ojos se humedecieron un poco. Abrazó con fuerza a Severus.

- Oh, Sev, gracias… si, quiero – declaró y casi pudo sentir como él se hinchaba de felicidad.

- Eso era justo lo que quería que dijeras – le susurró al oído y se besaron.

Lily supo que en aquel momento no podría haber sido más feliz y sentía que Sev tampoco. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos… la guerra, la convivencia en _Hogwarts_, los juicios posteriores a la derrota de Voldemort, donde ella había podido declarar a su favor – al igual que Harry y el retrato de Dumbledore, al que el tribunal había tenido a bien escuchar - y contribuir con su testimonio a que se le exculpara, reconociéndosele además la gran labor que había realizado mientras había durado el conflicto. Ahora formaban parte del negocio de pociones, como socios de Sirius y Remus y hacía apenas seis meses que habían encontrado al fin el refugio de sus sueños, en un pequeño pueblo al sur del país, donde habían aprendido a ser una familia… con las frecuentes visitas de Harry, que en esos momentos se ufanaba por convertirse en un competente auror.

Y ahora la boda… no cabía duda de que al fin la vida les sonreía.


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_Plaza principal de Hogsmeade. Junio de 2.016 (17 años después). _

Todos estaban allí reunidos, en la plaza del pueblo, frente al elegante monumento a los caídos de la segunda guerra contra Voldemort. Los actos de homenaje, como cada año, eran sencillos: se guardaba un minuto de silencio por todas las víctimas, cuyos nombres habían sido escritos en su momento por sus propios familiares en el obelisco y después se hacía una ofrenda floral, que uno por uno iban entregando, en memoria de sus seres queridos caídos… después la multitud se dispersaba y cada uno era libre de irse o quedarse.

Aquel año, como tantos otros, Lily contemplaba junto a su esposo Severus y a su hija Bethony el precioso fénix de mármol que coronaba el monumento y leía las palabras de agradecimiento y los nombres de todos los seres – humanos o no – perdidos durante la guerra y especialmente durante la segunda batalla en _Hogwarts_. Junto a ellos estaban su hijo Harry y su esposa Ginny, llevando de la mano a sus tres hijos: Lily, la menor - una alegre pelirroja muy parecida a su madre - su hermano Albus – un muchacho tímido y encantador, increíblemente parecido a su padre y cuyo segundo nombre despertaba más de un gruñido de desagrado en su marido - y James, el primogénito, tan parecido a su difunto abuelo y que ese mismo año había entrado a estudiar en _Hogwarts_… camino que sería seguido por su hermano dentro de poco. Al lado de Harry estaban Ron y Hermione, con sus hijos Hugo y Rose y más allá los señores Lupin, con su hijo Teddy, que en esos momentos cogía de la mano a su novia Victoire, la hija mayor de Fleur y Bill, que se encontraba allí acompañada de sus padres y hermanos… Lily se inclinó un poco para ver al resto de los Weasley: Arthur y Molly con Charlie, su único hijo soltero; Percy con su esposa Audrey y las niñas y George y Angelina con sus dos hijos. También estaban allí Hagrid, con su esposa Olympe y su hija Amelie, que tenía la misma edad que Lily y ya rivalizaba en estatura con Harry; Luna Lovegood, con su esposo y los gemelos; Neville Longbottom, con su esposa Hannah y su abuela Augusta… y muchísimas personas y criaturas más, algunas conocidas y otras no.

Cuando terminó el minuto de silencio y todos elevaron la cabeza, Lily miró a lo lejos, paseando su visión del fénix y los nombres esculpidos hacia el bosque, estremeciéndose al recordar lo que su hijo le había contado sobre aquella noche: como había muerto y regresado para vencer a Voldemort, como había aceptado la idea de su propia muerte tras ver los recuerdos de Severus en el _Pensadero_ y como le había ayudado en ello la presencia fantasmal de su padre… se imaginó durante un segundo a James, tal y como Harry se lo había descrito, saliendo del bosque después de que su hijo lo llamara, haciendo girar tres veces en su mano la _Piedra de la Resurrección_, que había obtenido del interior de la _Snitch_, tras rozarla con sus labios y decir las palabras adecuadas. Pensó en su difunto marido, ejerciendo de _Patronus_ para que su hijo pudiera atravesar la barrera de _Dementores_ que patrullaban en las fronteras del bosque y acompañándolo hasta la hoguera entorno a la que se reunían Voldemort y sus _mortífagos_, acompañados por gigantes. Y después…

No quería pensar en eso. Desvió la mirada y se encontró con la solemne figura de su hija, de dieciséis años, que había asistido al homenaje – como muchos otros alumnos – sin quitarse la túnica de _Hogwarts_, donde acababa de terminar el penúltimo curso en la casa _Hufflepuff_. Observó su largo y lacio cabello negro, semejante al de su padre, pero sin ser tan grasiento. Sus ojos eran verdes y almendrados como los de ella, exactamente igual que los de su hermano Harry. También había heredado bastantes rasgos físicos de ella, aunque de carácter se parecía un poco más a su padre… había llegado a este mundo apenas dos años después de que terminara la guerra y había constituido una grata y rara sorpresa para todos: Harry se había sentido un poco inquieto al respecto, pero bastó que la viera después de nacida para que la reconociera sin ningún problema como su hermana y desde entonces la relación entre ellos había sido buena. Bethony se llevaba muy bien con su hermano y su cuñada y era una de las pocas personas que podía imponer un cierto grado de disciplina en su sobrino James, tal vez por el estoicismo y la firmeza que tan oportunamente había heredado de su padre.

Esbozando una sonrisa ante aquellos pensamientos, volvió la vista al frente. La gente ya comenzaba a organizarse en fila para entregar las ofrendas: vio a un hombre que reconoció como Dennis Creevey adelantarse con un ramo de rosas para honrar a su hermano Colin, al igual que hicieron después de él las familias de los cincuenta estudiantes que habían perecido en la batalla de la escuela; Susan Bones se acercó para entregar su ofrenda y tras ella fueron Hannah y Neville; Hagrid pasó después y ayudado por su hija y Aberfoth colocó en su sitio la vistosa corona que había traído para Dumbledore.

Una por una, todas las familias y criaturas fueron pasando y entregando sus presentes, incluidos, como no, los Weasley, que decidieron quedarse para el final e ir todos a una para presentarle sus respetos a Fred: Lily vio al pequeño hijo de George avanzar de la mano de su padre y entregar una preciosa corona en memoria de su tío, con cuyo nombre le habían bautizado y acompañada por su propia familia se unió a Ron, Hermione y los demás para entregar las ofrendas que habían traído y que constituían un homenaje para todos los caídos.

Después de eso la multitud se fue dispersando. Algunos caminaron hasta _Las Tres Escobas_ o el _Cabeza de Cerdo_, otros se desaparecieron sin más y el resto se quedó, para formar corrillos como cada año y conversar con sus amigos y allegados.

Lily enlazó su brazo con el de su esposo y rodeando los hombros de su hija se acercaron para unirse al extenso grupo que se había formado con Harry, su familia, los Weasley, los Lupin y los Hagrid… y un solitario Sirius Black, que los recibió cortésmente, saludando con una inclinación de cabeza a Severus y con un beso y un abrazo a Lily y a Bethony, que se separó de él con una sonrisa tímida y un poco sonrojada.

Lily no podía dejar de sospechar que su hija sentía algún tipo de debilidad por Sirius, pese a la extraordinaria diferencia de edad… aunque estaba segura de que aquello no era amor, sino que se debía simplemente a los encantos de la personalidad de Sirius: su bien conservado atractivo, su rebeldía, el hecho de que poseyera una moto y de que aún conservara su soltería… elementos más que suficientes para que Bethony se pudiera sentir atraída. Aunque estaba claro que Sirius no le hacía ni caso, por más cariño que le tuviera. Siempre la vería como la hija de Snape y como una adolescente mucho menor que él, por lo que las oportunidades de romance entre ellos eran totalmente nulas… no sabía si eso debía entristecerla o reconfortarla, ya que siempre había deseado que Sirius pudiera encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su vida, pero la idea de que esa persona fuera su hija… sin contar con que a Severus le daría un infarto si eso sucediera, claro.

_Bueno_ – pensó - _Lo importante en realidad es que todos estamos juntos y bien_.

Lo peor ya había pasado hacía mucho tiempo y ahora solo los rayos del sol iluminaban el horizonte para todos… y no había perspectivas de que nada fuese a cambiar.

**FIN**


End file.
